Illumine
by Yavapai
Summary: It's Konoka’s turn to save Setsuna. She had needed her magic before, but never for something like this. Konosetsu, and the rest of the class, three years after their first visit to the Magic World.
1. Chapter 1

_It's Konoka's turn to save Setsuna. There's no time for hesitation. There's no room for error. She had needed her power before, but never for something like this. Konosetsu, and the rest of Class 3-A after the Magic World._

A/N: This is me, taking myself and Negima way too seriously (complete with a way too serious title). But I just can't help myself.

This fic was started approximately around Chap 274 of the manga. There will be some minor AU elements because of that, but I do my best to adapt to certain things as they are revealed.

Illumine - From Merriam Webster Online - Alternative to illuminate: _1a_) to enlighten spiritually or intellectually _1b) _to supply or brighten with light; _2a)_ to make clear, elucidate_ 2b)_ to bring to the fore, to highlight; _3) _to make illustrious or resplendent

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

_...Chapter 1..._

* * *

Her heart was pounding. Her palms were sweaty. Anxiety and terror, greater then even when she snatched in Kyoto, made her fidget restlessly. Konoka could barely follow the action in front of her. They were moving at blinding speed. Occasionally one of them would shout, and a wave of destruction would follow. But neither had claimed an incapacitating blow yet.

Konoka didn't have to see the blood or bruises to tell that Setsuna was hurting. She could feel it. Whether if it was a side affect of their specific pactio or something to do with her own magic, she wasn't sure. Maybe it even had something to do with their bond. Regardless, she could sense the pain, but Setsuna had yet to waver. Konoka struggled to remember to breathe.

If she had been more aware, Konoka could have heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. Asuna's yell, Negi's destructive magic, Fate's own response, and more of her classmates who had gotten swept up in this terrible war. But Konoka was only focused on one thing. Setsuna.

She mentally urged Setsuna to unleash her wings, to draw more on her demon blood, and to pull out their pactio, but her bodyguard had sworn she would not in order to hold an honorable Shinmeiryuu fight. Primarily though, Setsuna had sworn in order to get Tsukuyomi to agree not to go anywhere near her magister magi regardless of the outcome. Setsuna had been confident. Konoka recalled her words. She had colored at the intensity then, and she did now as well as those words echoed in her head.

'_I'm a blade again ojou-sama, I don't need my wings for this._ _I'm _your_ blade.'_

Konoka felt an unusual emotion, her whole body tense as she listened to the calls of Tsukuyomi in the barely discernable moments between blows. It was not something she was used to—anger—but to hear Tsukuyomi's words, verbally defiling Setsuna, _her_ Setsuna, made her stomach tightened and her body stiffen.

Konoka remained still though and watched. What else could she do? Setsuna would win, and then they would swoop in and help their friends. She hoped—no, she knew. She believed in Setsuna and Setsuna would save her, and everybody else, again.

There was a furious clash of metal against metal, a blur to Konoka's eyes, and then stillness. Konoka gasped.

Setsuna stood; her sword Yuunagi held firm in both hands. Tsukuyomi's eyes widened, and she coughed once, twice, and at the third time, blood came up with it. Dark red rapidly began to stain the front of the girl's blouse, and the hands gripping her sword and dagger went slack, the weapons falling harmlessly to the ground. Tsukuyomi's lips stretched into a bloody smile, and she managed to speak a single word. "Sempai."

Then her body went completely limp, her weight held up completely by Setsuna and Yuunagi. Her ministra withdrew the blade, and Konoka ignored the sickening squelch of sound as she rushed forward. Setsuna caught Tsukuyomi's body, lowering her opponent to the ground.

Konoka's mind was racing. Setsuna's face was blank, a warrior's face that gave away nothing. Konoka felt the desire to heal Tsukuyomi. It didn't matter who they were; the desire to heal was always foremost in her mind when there were injured. She didn't want Setsuna to be a…a killer. She wasn't completely naïve though, to believe that the gleaming, sharp edge of Yuunagi wasn't meant to take lives. Tsukuyomi had done nothing but torture her Set-chan too. Konoka hesitated, and Setsuna's face gave nothing away... What should she do?

What should she do?

Konoka's mind was made up by the time she reached Setsuna's side.

"Set-chan." She reached out. Setsuna flinched at her touch, her arms twitching with her sword, and then she relaxed, life returning to her eyes.

"Ojou-sama," Setsuna said, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No, don't be sorry. I couldn't help but worry," Konoka said. She pulled Setsuna's thin frame into a hug, arms wrapping around her from behind. She could feel her ministra's limbs tremble with fatigue and tension from battle.

"Ah, ojou-sama, please. I-I don't want to get blood on you!" Setsuna protested weakly.

Konoka hushed her. "Just give me a moment."

She was sure Setsuna could feel her heart pounding, and that was certainly okay. She didn't care. She wanted Setsuna to feel that she was there completely and totally for her. Konoka rested her forehead against the back of her ministra's shoulder, breathing deeply, and searching for that inner point of calmness.

Konoka reached out, feeling the serene power inside her, a massive pool waiting to be touched, and sunk into it. A blossom of light appeared, enveloping the two of them, and Konoka could sense Setsuna's wounds and muscle fatigue acutely. She could even sense the half-demon side within her bodyguard, and its primal power nearly made her gasp. Konoka was not sure exactly what she was doing, but instinct guided her. After a moment, the light faded. Setsuna stood in her arms completely whole and well like she had been that morning. It was like Kyoto all over again, when Setsuna had been hit by the arrow, and she had somehow made it completely better. It wasn't like her little spells that healed minute injuries or even the concentration she needed to mend bigger wounds. This was completely natural, like an extension of her being.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna said, turning in Konoka's embrace, "Was that…?"

"I think," Konoka said, smiling. No, she knew. She tapped into her magic with the ease of a master mage. Somehow, she had done it without the aid of those learning tools or magic words, sensing the awesome wellspring of power that belonged to her.

However inconsistent it was, Konoka knew it wouldn't be long before she could do something like that regularly. She knew she was supposed to have astronomical amounts of potential. It seemed right that such a step, of sensing her own source of magic, would come in this moment, when she had made the decision regarding Tsukuyomi. Both were steps, a maturation of sorts, a leaving behind of her careless days.

Konoka couldn't just try to heal Tsukuyomi because what if her other companions needed the one use a day power of her pactio with Negi. She couldn't heal Tsukuyomi because what if she never gave up in her pursuit of Setsuna. She couldn't heal Tsukuyomi because she knew Setsuna had killed before and would kill again to keep her safe.

Safe… Setsuna would always keep her safe. Konoka was wrapped in those arms right now, and it was going to be okay because Setsuna would always protect her.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna said softly, drawing her attention, "are you ready to go help our friends?"

Konoka smiled and pulled back from their hug. "Yes."

Setsuna flicked the blood off Yuunagi and sheathed it. Konoka took the sword from her wordlessly, holding its heavy weight in one hand as Setsuna released those glorious wings. Konoka couldn't stop the giggle of happiness, and she reached out, running a hand along those soft feathers. She looked up, expecting to see a flush of red covering Setsuna's face. Instead, her ministra was distracted, half-looking at Tsukuyomi's still body.

As if she could sense Konoka's eyes on her, Setsuna turned her gaze back. "Ojou-sama, why didn't you…?"

"Because as much as I desire to heal, what if our friends needed the power of my fans?" Konoka said.

Setsuna blinked, and then settled into a comforting smile. "Of course. I should have known that."

"And because, as much as I desire to heal, I don't think Tsukuyomi-san would have ever stopped pursuing you, and I have to do what I can to protect you." Konoka said.

Setsuna looked flabbergasted. "Ojou-sama..."

Konoka reached forward as her bodyguard stumbled for words and quieted her, pressing her lips gently against hers. Setsuna stiffened, and then relaxed, hesitantly returning the kiss. Konoka thought she could have drawn on all the magic in the world in that moment, but she ended the kiss—their friends were waiting. She was aware that she had a faint blush on her cheeks to match the one on Setsuna's.

They stared at each other, and then Setsuna's face colored even more deeply. Konoka resisted giggling and, in the next moment, gasped as Setsuna suddenly scooped her into her arms. Holding her tight, the half-demon beat her wings and rose into the air.

"To help our friends?" Konoka said, clutching Yuunagi and trusting Setsuna to hold her no matter what.

Setsuna smiled at her, a blush still covering her cheeks, and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**_Three years (and some odd days) later…_**

The final bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. The teacher slipped out quickly, perhaps more eager than the students to leave. Konoka was immediately beset by her classmates.

"Happy Birthday Konoka!"

The sentiments were echoed by all her classmates, the very same group she had since middle school.

"Konoka-san! What are you doing tonight? Any big plans?" That was the Narutaki twins, Fumika and Fuka, somehow making sense speaking in and around each other.

Haruna leered, glasses glinting wickedly. "Of course Konoka and Setsuna are going to—"

"Have a nice date!" Yue interrupted, knocking into Haruna. Nodoka, ever shy, gave a quiet noise of shocked surprise.

"And then have hot sex!" Kazumi crowed in place of Haruna.

That started a cacophony of noise between most of her classmates. Amidst that noise, Konoka could hear some of the girls talk about the surprise birthday party they were holding tonight for her. Her classmates made a good effort, but there was no way any surprise party was going to be kept a secret when it involved so many girls who got so excited about such things. Konoka hadn't heard of hers until just two days ago, which was actually quite good for her class. Still, she knew the plan now. Setsuna would pick her up at 7:00 p.m. for dinner and then bring her back to Negi's now spacious Mahora teacher's apartment for the party. She would play along though for the benefit of her classmates.

Peering through the skirts and blazers of the Mahora high school girl's uniform, Konoka spied Setsuna leaning casually against her desk and talking to Kaede and Mana. The rest of her classmates faded away from reality as she focused on her girlfriend. Konoka's eyes traced over the lithe form, never tiring of this particular exercise. Setsuna's features had sharpened with maturity, and it had given her a haunting beauty that was equally likely to attract stares of males and females. She was a study of contrasts. Her lean form was the model of quiet power, the soft, smooth skin and slender limbs belying the strength hidden underneath. She gave off an aura of dependability and trustworthiness, but there was also a hint of something altogether instinctually primal and untamed—no doubt pulling from her mixed blood. Her hair was down at the moment, brushing against her shoulders as she shook her head at something in conversation, and as her lips stretched into a smile, Konoka felt the familiar unmitigated desire to run her fingers through that hair and claim those lips with her own.

Something suddenly obstructed her view, snapping Konoka out of her reverie. She looked up, finding her roommate and one of her closest friends standing before her. Asuna had her hands planted on her hips, and though she looked stern, Konoka could see the twitch at the corners of her mouth.

"Konoka, shouldn't you be paying attention. Everyone's still trying to wish you a happy birthday!" Asuna said.

"Oh relax Asuna," Ayaka, ever the class president and stately blonde, said. "It's Konoka's birthday. Let her do what she will."

Konoka laughed as Asuna sputtered in response. Though the relationship between Ayaka and Asuna had mellowed with age and revelations of magic, heritage, and so forth, they still were prone to fighting. Their relationship, more than anything, had been the best medicine for Asuna when they returned from the Magic World three, almost four years ago. Ayaka never treated her any different, and somehow, their relationship had evolved through Asuna's coping process. Konoka would forever be thankful to Ayaka for her role in healing her roommate.

At times Konoka wondered as to the exact feelings between the class president and class deviant even when they were fighting like now… She decided to intervene before the two got into a full-blown argument.

"Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes!" Konoka announced, drawing attention. She grinned cheekily before her next statement, knowing it could be taken so many different ways. "I'll be sure to let everyone know how tonight goes!"

Of course part of that included her surprise party, and her smile stretched wider in part due to that knowledge and in part due to the catcalling response of her classmates. Eventually, most began to gradually disperse, still tossing well wishes her way.

"See you tonigh—" Makie enthusiastically began to say, only to be grabbed and pushed out of the classroom by Akira.

The willowy Akira turned back to Konoka, a hand on her head in a mixture of embarrassment and faux nonchalance. "Have a happy 18th."

Konoka smiled and waved goodbye. Really, she was going to miss all of her classmates when they graduated. They all meant well, even the grumpy Chisame and gossipy cheerleading trio. Though even those four had changed radically since middle school.

The bodies within the classroom had thinned out along with the commotion around her desk. Ayaka and Asuna were still glowering at each other, voices slowly rising and making most of the noise left in the room, but Konoka picked up on the conversation between Setsuna, Kaede, and Mana as she gathered her belongings.

"…would not worry, Evangeline-dono said she'll have Chachazero cover the grounds during the party," Kaede said.

"I imagine she'll extract some sort of revenge or payment later," Mana said with a hint of a smirk.

Setsuna winced. "No doubt."

Kaede sympathetically patted Setsuna on her shoulder and hoisted her school backpack onto her shoulders. "We will see you to—later," She said, quickly covering her words as Konoka approached the trio. "We will see you later. Konoka-dono, have a great birthday de gozaru."

Konoka cheerily smiled her thanks at Kaede. Mana earned the same when the sharpshooter gave her a warm nod, which, for Mana, was something akin to a loving hug.

She turned to Setsuna and walked into her arms. Konoka smiled contentedly, resting head in the crook of Setsuna's neck. Her girlfriend had grown to be just a hair taller than herself and it made for the most comfortable of embraces.

"How's your day been Kono-chan?" Setsuna said softly.

"Well, you started it off on the right foot..." Konoka said.

"Maybe I should bring you breakfast in bed more often? Though, you know cooking is not my strong point," Setsuna said.

"You're waffles were perfectly delicious. I liked every bit of them."

"Really?"

"Yes Set-chan, we went over this earlier!" Konoka said pouting. Even after years of dating, Setsuna was still prone to fits of doubt and low self-esteem at any sort of issue. It was something Konoka struggled to understand, but it would just have to be something they continued to work together to overcome in their relationship. "But yes, my day has been great. I was sad I didn't get to eat lunch and enjoy break with you and the others but grandpa, daddy, and I had a wonderful time. All of our classmates have gone out of their way to make sure I'm having a great day too. Though, it's been the strangest thing…"

"What?" Setsuna said, sounding concerned.

"Everyone keeps saying they will see me tonight." Konoka hid her grin in Setsuna's shoulder as she continued. "It's as if there is a party planned for me where the whole class is invited to Negi-sensei's apartment to surprise me following our date."

Setsuna drew back, holding Konoka at arms length with her mouth agape. "You know!?"

"Silly Set-chan, I found out two days ago. Think about our class. When has a surprise party ever actually been a surprise?" Konoka said, running her left hand down Setsuna's right arm. She stepped in closer. "To their credit, they did a pretty good job. But between you and me, I like to think I'm good at noticing things."

"I made such a big point in telling them to keep it quiet!" Setsuna said, looking downcast. "I'm sorry the surprise was ruined."

"Setsuna," Konoka said emphasizing her girlfriend's name, "you know I could care less about the surprise. I just want to spend the evening with you…and all my other closest friends. Though I have to admit, I was thinking about tormenting you in some way with my knowledge of the surprise party tonight."

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna admonished lightly. With her eyes wide and lips turned into a slight frown, it was as close to a pout as ever got.

Konoka felt her insides melt and promptly tackled Setsuna in a hug. She wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend's frame, touching the warmth and life tightly bundled into the small body. She never tired of the feelings it brought her. It was a sense of security, contentment, and a thrill of passion all rolled together.

"I suppose I should be used to your teasing by now," Setsuna said.

"No," Konoka said, "I like your reactions whether if it's a blush or stammer or just saying my name."

Setsuna was silent in response, and Konoka smiled. "Now you're going to be all self-conscious about reacting to things I do. Perhaps I'll just have to up my game that way I'll still be able to see you when you're not so stoic."

"Kono-chan, I'm sorry. I know I can be unpleasant sometimes…"

There was that self-doubt again. Konoka was quick to reassure her. "Don't mistake me, I love all of you Setsuna! Yes, even when you're single-minded about your duty." She placed a hand against Setsuna's cheek. "But I also like to see all of you. So just keep on being you because I love you."

Setsuna blushed, but still caught Konoka's hand between her own. "I love you too Konoka."

Konoka briefly touched their lips together in a kiss. It was a simple affirmation of those feelings and, unfortunately, nothing more, especially with a few of their classmates still within the room. Konoka shared a goofy smile with the still blushing Setsuna and then picked up her bag of books that had somehow ended up on the ground. "Let's go for a walk," She said.

"As you wish, though..." Her ministra casted her eyes toward the classroom windows and said regretfully, "I only wish it was better weather for your birthday."

Rain came down steadily outside, maintaining a chill in the air. "That's okay. I like the rain. The weather's not a big deal. Not when I have you." She waited, and was rewarded with a blush from Setsuna. "I also have my umbrella too."

"Let's go then," Setsuna said. She shouldered her own backpack and the wrapped blade of Yuunagi. "Shall I carry your bag and leave the umbrella to you?"

"No it's fine, I have it."

"Kono-chan, it's your birthday. Let me carry your bag."

"I want to carry my bag, but I'll agree to let you have it if it becomes too heavy. Deal?" Konoka said. She looped her free arm with Setsuna's, escorting them past Chisame who was furiously typing on her laptop too caught up to leave and the Asuna and Ayaka whose argument seemed to be winding down for now.

"I guess I can agree to that," Setsuna responded with a smile.

Konoka felt wonderfully lighthearted. But as they walked through the emptying hallways of Mahora, she felt unease creep at her conscious. Her magic pricked at her skin as if it was trying to forewarn her.

As much progress as she had made since seriously beginning her training after their return from the Magic World, there was still much she didn't understand about her magic. Evangeline and Negi told her that was normal, but that in her case such mysteries would probably be much more pronounced because of her late start, her heritage, and her power. So when things like this feeling of foreboding happened, she was never sure how to take it. Sometimes nothing came from unusual reactions, sometimes something did. She would just have to remain on her guard.

Minutes later, they were out on the grounds of Mahora. Konoka held the umbrella as they walked together. They were mostly silent, just enjoying being together as they passed by Mahora landmarks including the World Tree and Chao Bao Zi. There were a few other students around, most hurrying to and from their locations. They were the only ones that taking their time.

Not that Konoka could blame them. It was raining and rather cool. Despite her unease, Konoka was nevertheless content. Being with Setsuna was enough. Though her girlfriend kept shooting her glances, and Konoka knew Setsuna suspected something was up with her. She kept her mouth closed however. If she told Setsuna of her apprehension, the other girl would worry, fret, and play the stoic bodyguard all night and that was the last thing Konoka wanted.

Without any thought to it, Konoka had steered them close to the forest that housed Evangeline's cabin. Peering down the path, through the trees and nature she loved so much, she was struck abruptly with dread, her unease raised tenfold. She stopped and looked all around, unable to find another sign of life. Besides the pitter-patter of rain, it was dead silent.

Setsuna seemed to sense it too. In quick motion, stepping out from under the umbrella, she dropped her backpack and unveiled the bare steel of Yuunagi. Her eyes narrowed, she dropped into a defensive stance. "Ojou-sama stay beside me," she said to Konoka. And then more to herself, "What is going on? This is Mahora!"

Konoka knew what she meant. Mahora was safe from foreign evils and nefarious beings. There were barriers that protected the school and its students. Setsuna was one of those in charge of patrolling the grounds to deal with anything that might slip past, and she was always able to tell when demons forced their way through. Konoka regretted not speaking up earlier about her apprehension. She fumbled for a spell, something that would assist Setsuna or help their situation. Before she could settle on anything, Setsuna, her form already soaked from the rain made a request. "Ojou-sama, if you can, please send a message for help. I'm sensing a mass amount of demon energy, and I don't want to risk you."

"I can help Set-chan! What has all this training been for if not to help?" Konoka said. She wanted to help! She was this powerful for a reason! Of course, she'll go ahead and send for help, but her ministra was treating her like she was powerless…like she was fourteen all over again. Setsuna, though it initially worried her to near collapse, had done quite well in letting Konoka do her part. But now, all of a sudden…

"Ojou-sama, I might be able to handle it. We might be able to handle it, but please just send for help," Setsuna said. Her voice carried an edge that brokered no arguments.

She realized she could raise her protests at another time, preferably when demonic energy wasn't bearing down on them. She searched for the Latin words that words that would unlock the Western messenger spell, and quickly picked the recipients. Negi. Evangeline. Asuna. Kaede. Ku Fei. Mana. Kotarou. The main combatants of Ala Alba. More of their friends could be called if needed, but if it came to that…more might not make much of a difference. "Lux—"

That was as far as she got. She stifled the shriek that bubbled in her throat as one, two, more than a dozen figures suddenly materialized around them. They came as from the trees and from above, surrounding the pair. Konoka shot a glance to Setsuna, feeling her ministra's tension spike even more. The tight grip she had on Yuunagi had turned her knuckles white. When Konoka looked back, another dozen figures had joined, making the numbers even more horribly skewed. It shouldn't matter. _It shouldn't matter_. Setsuna could take care of them all. She always had.

Konoka swiftly felt self-disgust. She had just complained that Setsuna wouldn't let her help, but she automatically assumed her girlfriend would take care of everything. Furrowing her brow in concentration, Konoka quickly muttered the messenger spell, and seven globes of light ascended into the air, shooting off into various directions—calls for help going to the people she named.

"So the other one is magic," said one of the mysterious figures in a deep, rough voice. "That means we don't have to hold back anything!"

"You really are an idiot," said another figure in a lilting alto. "That's the Konoe girl—the one the abomination became a ministra too." The figure stepped forward to be identified as a tall, sinewy female. Her shoulders were slouched and her gaze passive. Her casualness made Konoka all the more nervous.

"You don't have the right to talk about her," Setsuna growled. She didn't move from her stance, but it was obvious that every muscle in her body was poised to spring.

The figures surrounded them, beings brimmed with power. Konoka's heart thumped painfully, realizing she was terrified for her girlfriend. _Setsuna, can't you see this is about you_?

There was a low mutter from the others, but the tall woman merely held up a hand. "And you don't have the right to speak at all. I can barely stand to look at you. Your existence…" The woman's hands clenched, her casualness disappearing. "Setsuna Sakurazaki, you are nothing but vile creature who never should have been brought into this world. And yet you shamelessly continue to live even while your existence devastates and destroys others. White wings…you cursed thing…"

Setsuna went stiff as a board, no longer poised for action. Konoka thought a light breeze could knock her over. She had never seen her girlfriend look so unconfident, so disturbed…so weak. She cried out, "You have no right! No right to say those things about Setsuna!"

The woman's eyes rested on hers, and their color was like sinking into pitch-blackness of a moonless night. "You should be thanking us Konoe-san. It's a wonder you've survived this long with that curse attached to you. We realize that you more than likely have no idea what it means when a being like Sakurazaki shows her true form so you'll be kept out of these affairs."

"That's not true! I know every—" Konoka began to protest.

"You're right," Setsuna said, cutting across Konoka's words. "I've kept the meaning a secret. I saw no reason to tell them."

"Are you completely without a conscience!?" One of the figures said in horrified disbelief. Others murmured their assent.

"No matter!" The woman said sharply. "We know she has no shame—flashing those hideous white wings across the Magic World for every man, woman, and child to see. Our shaman doesn't lie. We know she's the source of our problems! Her lack of conscience, her shamelessness…it all comes back on our people."

"Wait! Please," Konoka said desperately. She understood now. This was the crow demon clan. The same clan that exiled Setsuna so many years ago, the same clan that made her think she was nothing but a filthy monster, and the same clan that made her believe her life meant nothing but despair for others. Konoka was equal parts furious and terrified, but she steeled herself, trying to reason with the crow demons. "Setsuna's been here, in the Old World, since we left the New over three years ago. There's no way she could be the cause of any problems your people are having."

"You don't know clan law. If a white-winged individual of crow blood shows those cursed wings to anyone, it's the ultimate ill fortune. And that's even understating the curse of those white wings," the woman said.

"Superstitions! That's all!" Konoka said. Her magic was in chaos, instinctively roaring to be unleashed in response to her desperation.

There were vehement shouts and angry mutters of disagreement from the crow demons in response to her words, which drowned out the woman's response. It was loud; loud enough for Konoka to wonder if there were more demons beyond their sight and in the trees.

"Ojou-sama, please. It's alright," Setsuna said. She smiled reassuringly at her, meeting her gaze. Konoka resisted the pull of trust that told her everything was going to be just fine and tried to study what was in that stare. She scrambled to find the magic of their pactio, hoping it would aid her in discovering Setsuna's intentions, but the magical read was equally unforgiving in revelations.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, the clan can no longer be content with exile," the woman said. As she spoke, her features gradually began to change, molting and enlarging to reveal the true demon. She stood on two legs with sharp talons, her body gleaming from silky black feathers. Its sleeked head was a mixture of crow and human traits, possessing large black eyes and a wicked beak. Its wings and arms were one and the same with cruel, twisted hands at the end of its wings. Many of the other demons followed the example, shedding human skins for demonic crow form. Konoka could almost taste the demonic energy in the air. "The blatant display of your true nature in front of our entire world has condemned the clan. You are returning with us so we can properly wipe your cursed soul from existence. Only once this is done will the clan be free of its current devastation."

"You won't touch Konoka Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked slowly. "You'll let her go freely and safely and never approach her again?"

Konoka choked on her words in the foreign combination of anger and dismay. It always came back to this! Setsuna refused to value her own life. Setsuna never gave a thought to it. Setsuna…

"You get no requests." The crowd of demons began to press in close to their huddled forms.

"Your existence is nothing but a curse." Black feathers littered the ground and shadowed wings beat overhead.

"You have forfeited your right to live with the flaunting of the ill omen." Closer they came still and her mind was a blur.

She couldn't concentrate on any specific spell. Setsuna was…Setsuna needed…Magic hummed under her skin.

"But the Konoe girl can go freely. We only want to fix the wrongs of our clan and reclaim you in order to properly put the curse to rest."

So many secrets bounded in her magic—would they still approach if they knew her power, that of the Konoe heir? Specific spells and details had left her, and all she could think of was to continuously pull from that wellspring of magic that was inside her. She was a healing mage foremost, but Evangeline and Negi had taught her hundreds of other spells and uses for her magic. _Why can't I think of any? What could help? What can I do!? Just hold it. Hold it and see what Setsuna does…No…come on…a spell…what can I do!?_

Konoka was suddenly aware of the rain, of her lost umbrella, of her clothes and hair plastered against her, and of Yuunagi slowly being lowered from its defensive position, and its owner who stood in submission.

"Very well. I will come."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!

-Yavapai


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed—I can't believe the response I've gotten for this. Really, thank you everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

_...Chapter 2..._

* * *

_"...I will come."_

The words echoed in her head, and all of the magic that Konoka held ready to be unleashed in brilliant destruction as soon as her ministra attacked was snuffed out like a candle in the wind. A stuttering murmur of Setsuna's name was all that she could manage.

The crow demons launched toward them, Yuunagi fell to ground, and hands clamped onto her shoulders, forcing her attention. "Konoka, please! Go—"

Setsuna was wrenched away from her in the winged arms of the crows. Konoka stumbled forward, reaching out desperately toward her. Her mind was strangely blank, and frantically she fumbled for her magic. It sparked and slipped through her grasp. She pulled at it again with more force, more intention…

There was a crack of sound and a ray of light, and the two demons holding Setsuna let her go, cradling the arms that were stuck. Setsuna fell to the ground, mud splashing across her uniform. For a second, Konoka thought she had done something. But no… She hadn't done anything. Her magic was still held back, however much it jumped and quaked, almost alive. Her head whipped to the side even as her mind screamed at her. W_hy can't you do anything? All that training and nothing!_

Negi was there to save the day again. As he always would be. Heroes' blood ran thick in his veins after all. Konoka could not help but smile in relief even amidst her anger and confusion. He had grown taller and older seeming than his fourteen years, something that was attributed to the extra time spent in Evangeline's resort. They all had spent vast amounts of time there—_all that training for nothing when I could have done something, anything to help Setsuna!—_but Negi's rapid ascent into puberty was the most obvious result of its frequent use. He was lean and powerful and so very English in his khakis and blazer, and furious too by the look on his face. One of the first things Konoka had learned about Negi was that you never ever messed with his friends. By that look, and his outstretched hand clenching another ray of light, Konoka knew that characteristic would never go away.

Beside him stood Mana with a gun held in a deceptively careless grip toward the demons. The click of the loaded firearm, now cocked to shoot again sounded like a thunder strike in the forest. Tall, dark, and mysterious, details about Mana's life outside of the classroom were guarded. Though a mercenary to the core as evidenced by the prices she threw at her grandfather and Setsuna, she only acted fickle in her allegiance. And despite how at times she seemed to enjoy being paid on the opposing side, in the end, she always allowed herself to be bought off for theirs at a bargain. Konoka had not learned much about her girlfriend's roommate over the past few years, but it was enough to know that however ruthless or cold or mercenary she seemed, Mana was a friend to both her and Setsuna—even when the secretive woman denied it. And for Konoka, no matter what Mana did or what information she kept back—her true age, her worldliness, her experience with firearms—that was what mattered.

As Mana exchanged the briefest of glances with Negi, a subtle smirk playing across her adult features, the others of Ala Alba arrived in a rush.

Asuna skidded to a stop with a tinkling of bells down the path she and Setsuna had originally walked. Her roommate seemed all bluster and brash with her sword held in front as if to spear every enemy in her way. Konoka knew better though. Asuna was more than skilled, even with such a cumbersome blade, and so much so that it made strangers initially wonder as to how a girl so slight could use it. The years since the Magic World had also treated Asuna well, giving her European height and the definition and curves of a woman. Add to that her roguish grin and blue and green eyes, and she attracted all the manner of attention. But right now those eyes were narrowed in determination as she leveled her sword at the demons and yelled with none of the manners of the princess that she was, "Get the hell away from my friends!"

Kaede smoothly snuck in the background amidst Asuna's loud entrance, but the ninja made her presence known, flashing into position next to Asuna. Her form, mostly unchanged since the Magic World, was slumped and her eyes were cracked open lazily in slits, which altogether made her look anything but menacing. That misinformed opinion lasted until you noticed the two kunai spinning and jumping expertly between her fingers ready to be thrown. Konoka knew the normally playful ninja meant serious business by the lack of any trace of amusement on her striking features.

Then there was Ku Fei and Kotarou arriving through the trees from the same direction. They took notice of each other and nodded with anticipation, ready to brawl. Kotarou grinned with feral abandon at the crow demons. He had grown taller and more muscular than the gentlemanly Negi, making him a contrast that was altogether extremely masculine and wild. Konoka guessed he still had a bit of growing to do too. He released his own demonic energy, adding to the tumultuous air with flashing eyes and twitching ears. Ku Fei dropped into a fisted stance near him, her petite form doing little to hide the spike of chi. Her pretty, porcelain features had become masterful at adopting an 'ignore me at your own peril' façade...which was the exact truth. To add to that intuitive threat, despite being a Baka Ranger at heart, Ku Fei had found some sort of enlightenment in her study of martial arts and exuded controlled destruction that made her all the more dangerous.

The crow demons had not reclaimed Setsuna since the two of their kind had let her go, but she and Konoka were still surrounded by their black forms. The demons were focused on the new arrivals, forming a circle and readying for combat. Konoka was relieved though. Nothing could stand in the way of the combined might of Ala Alba (even if Mana protested her inclusion in the group). She was relieved enough that her desperation and terror were gone. Relieved enough to know that she was angry—no—furious with her girlfriend to just give herself up like she did. She checked her emotions. She had never been this angry with Setsuna before. Never. But that anger was curbed once she stole a glance at her ministra.

Setsuna was on her knees, head bowed and hair shadowing her face. Yuunagi lay covered in mud but within reach, and she made no move toward it. Konoka's relief and anger bounced to worry and a desire to throw her arms around Setsuna. Her heart screamed at her to do what she could to protect the seemingly defeated girl. Her attention snapped up at the black crows around them, and Konoka found herself gritting her teeth. They were to blame for all of this. For Setsuna's torment.

She was shocked to realize she wanted to hurt them.

She had never wanted to hurt another living creature before. Oh, of course she had, and of course she aided those who had caused physical pain to others, but she herself never felt the urge to drive her magic into their bodies and cut off their life. But for what they said of and about Setsuna…

It would be so easy! She could draw from her deep fountain of magic and in any number of ways…

Konoka gasped. Realizing her thoughts, she shivered, completely disgusted with herself. _So you can think of countless ways to kill demons with your magic yet you couldn't do a single thing to intervene when they were ready to snatch the love of your life away? All that time, all that dedication after the Magic World, after Tsukuyomi, to protect Setsuna…and I fail…_

Konoka wrenched her thoughts away and willed for determination. They weren't out of this situation yet. She would be ready this time.

The imposed standoff between the demons and her friends ended with Negi. The mage took a step forward and talked quietly, but his posture still showed combat readiness. It told her to be ready for anything, and it told the crows that their new foes would not back down. "I am not sure what you are doing here, but I would ask that you step away from our friends."

"This does not concern you little mage," the she-demon who had taken charge previously said. She stepped forward, distinguishing herself from the rest of the demons.

"Yo Negi! They're all riled up. They aren't going to listen to you!" Kotarou shouted. His tail bristled in anticipation.

Negi ignored Kotarou. "Anything that concerns my allies, concerns all of us."

Mana snorted, rolling her eyes, but she did not drop her gun.

"Step away from Konoka and Setsuna, leave Mahora, and never come back. Otherwise, you'll have to answer to us," Negi continued.

The she-demon's face twisted into something resembling a smirk, her beak glinting threateningly. She lifted a winged arm and beckoned forward. Konoka cried out as two more demons roughly seized Setsuna by the arms and dragged her next to their leader. Her ministra offered no resistance.

"We're only here for this one," the she-demon said, her hands held up in a placating gesture. "Surely you can understand we only want to take back the girl that has our blood."

"Unacceptable," Negi said.

"Well then—"

Whatever words the demon was going to say were lost by the final arrival. "This better be damn good _ojou-sama_," Evangeline sneered, her voice sharp over the title. "I was in the middle of tea, and it's raining."

Evangeline walked slowly into the standoff. Chachamaru flanked her. The vampire raised her eyebrows and then smirked, displaying sharp fangs. "Birds hmmm? Annoying pests. Their shit gets everywhere."

Evangeline had yet to lose her bark or bite. The years since the visit to the Magic World were nothing but a blink of an eye for her. The little vampire was just as likely to throw them into torturous training as to give them helpful advice, even if she always acted like it was a pain in the ass to share. As always, her small size juxtaposed her true threat even under enchantments. There was a reason Negi called her master and all submitted to her training whims. Konoka wondered if her grandfather had noticed that Evangeline's power was increasingly leaking out over the past couple of years—something that had to do with her consistent supply of magic-laced blood. Of course she was nowhere near the power levels of what she had been as everyone could easily assume, but definitely stronger since her first encounter with Negi. And despite her griping, Konoka knew she was happy. At least as happy as a very old vampire stuck within a child's body and imprisoned in a Japanese school could be. Konoka liked to think their group had a lot to do with that. Now, whether if that was due to the magical blood supply, the availability of somewhat willing punching bags, or the presence of people who called themselves friends was up for question.

Seeing Evangeline's sinister, fanged smile though, Konoka could not help the chill that shot down her spine. Nor could she help the sudden reminder that the little vampire could be a completely malicious creature.

"Dark Evangel," the she-demon said lowly. "I wouldn't think a being like you would care about a wretched half-breed like her."

"Who? Sakurazaki?" Evangeline barked out a laugh. "She's an amusing thing. All the better because she makes little birds run around pissing themselves out of fear."

Evangeline's words spiked the tension. There was an angry fluttering of wings and sharp clacks of beaks snapping threateningly. Chachamaru took a few steps forward to stand in front of Evangeline. "Master, threat level has risen 72%. Awaiting specific orders."

"Do nothing yet Chachamaru."

"Affirmative master," the robot responded. Calling Chachamaru a robot was almost incorrect these days. Certainly, she had been upgraded to new bodies over the years, but Hakase had been astounded to find unexplained activity in her operating system—activity that for all intents and purposes responded and flowed like neural brain networking. Konoka always imagined the magic of Negi's pactio had a heavy hand in this development.

"Tch…" the she-demon made an aggravated noise, "I would think you would know the records considering your advanced age. Every white-wing has brought calamity onto the individuals who have seen them. This one…" she snarled, whirled to stare at Setsuna, and unexpectedly struck the half-demon across the face.

Setsuna, still unresisting, was sent reeling to the ground from the force of the blow, arms slipping through the grasp of the two demons that held her. Konoka gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out—and hoping the sting of pain would keep her from running to Setsuna's side. As callous as it sounded, her girlfriend had experienced worse. Surrounded by their antagonists, she also didn't want to call attention to herself when she might yet think of something. She just had to think of a spell…a useful spell…why was it so hard? _Why am I so useless!? Why couldn't I have done something before?_

All but Evangeline and Chachamaru had taken aggressive steps forward as soon as the demon had touched Setsuna, but the situation had yet to climax.

"This one has the audacity to show her white wings to the entire Magic World!" the she-demon spat. "And it's all come back on us. Our clan is dying! The half-breed is returning with us so we can save what's left of our people!"

"Master, threat-level has risen an additional 117%. Aggressive actions are imminent. Evasive defenses are prepared." Chachamaru's voice was cold and mechanical against the heat and passion of the crow demon's words.

Negi opened his mouth, but Evangeline beat him to the punch. "Quit your games crow. You're from the Magic World. You know the abilities of each of us standing before you. Even if I don't lift a finger, do you really think you can do what you want if boya here decides he doesn't like your plans? The crow clan may be stronger than most, but your nothing compared to this crew if they get serious."

"Yeah take a hike!" Asuna yelled, slamming the point of her sword into the ground for emphasis. "We're Ala Alba after all! We haven't been sitting on our butts since saving your world. We're even stronger than before. Do you really want to mess with us?"

"Shut your mouth Kagurazaka," Evangeline snapped. "Interrupting me?…I swear to god that one of these days I'm going to teach you some fucking manners." Any threat those words carried were dispelled by the feral grin of anticipation given by the vampire. Evangeline was in fine form today that was for sure.

"You may be heroes," the she-demon said, "but that doesn't change that we're not leaving here without Sakurazaki."

"You want to fight then?" Negi said, fisting magic into both hands. "Because we're not letting you take Setsuna! If you think you can win, let's go!"

This was it, Konoka knew. Tension melded with the magic, force, and demonic energy in the air, prophesying blood. She could sense the demons ready to spring around her, waiting only for the go-ahead from their leader.

The she-demon cast her black eyes at Setsuna, at each individual of Ala Alba, and at her fellow demons. Her feathers ruffled, her talons dug into the dirt, and her hands clenched into fists.

And she backed away.

"Damn you," the she-demon said. "The death of the crow clan is on your heads."

"Your superstitions have no hold here," Negi said. He deliberately relaxed his stance and allowed the magic in his fists to dissipate harmlessly.

The two crows that held Setsuna dropped her arms and retreated ahead of their leader. The demons began to withdraw, pulling toward the largest available gap located between Asuna and Ku Fei. Finding herself no longer surrounded, Konoka hurried to Setsuna's side. But once she was there, she didn't know what to do.

She was a chaotic whirl of emotions. Anger at herself, at Setsuna, at the crow demons. Concern. Relief. Confusion. Lingering fear…

She hesitated to touch her girlfriend. It was the first time she could ever recall that hesitation. It made her breath catch in her throat and her stomach flip, but in all the wrong ways. She felt sick…

"Sakurazaki! You step one foot out of Mahora and you're ours! You will pay one way or another!" the she-demon threatened as her companions took to the skies. As they rose above the tree line, they transformed for a second time. Their forms shrunk and compounded until they looked to be nothing but normal black-feathered crows. The only hint of their otherworldliness was the complete lack of hindrance rain posed to them even with their small wings. More crow demons flapped out of trees, bringing their total to about three dozen. That many and they still wouldn't attack, Konoka realized. At least it was good to know that their reputation in the Magic World had yet to diminish.

The she-demon gave one final glare, her black gaze focused on the back of Setsuna's head. Then with a frustrated caw, she took the skies.

"Don't you dare shit on my house!" Evangeline called after them and then turned from the fleeing crows to Setsuna. Konoka stared at the vampire, faintly hearing the others approach, but too caught up in wondering if that was a flash of sympathy that crossed Evangeline's face. She nearly jumped in surprise when the vampire's gaze met her own. Those ancient eyes were impossible to read.

Kaede was at her side, asking something. Konoka forced her attention away from the vampire. "Sorry Kaede. What was that?"

She could feel the ninja appraise her, and the others too who gathered haphazardly around her and Setsuna. A punch of shame hit her in the gut. She had done absolutely nothing! She tried to shrug off the feeling, tried to avoid feeling self-conscious under Kaede's eyes, but it was uncomfortably stuck like the wet clothes that clung to her skin. Finally, the ninja spoke again. "Are you okay Konoka-dono?"

"Yes…yes. Thank you all for coming so quickly," Konoka said formally. "I…I don't…" She couldn't help but look at her ministra, and her words completely left her.

Setsuna sill knelt in the mud where the demons had left her. Her head was bowed, her shoulders hunched to make herself as small as possible. Her hands were fisted on the ground, making imprints into the mud.

"Setsuna, get up," Evangeline barked. The vampire had come closer to the group, her hands placed imperiously on her hips. Chachamaru hovered at her side. "I will not have a student of mine lolling about in the mud. It's unsightly."

Setsuna flinched and then looked up. Her face was blank; her answer automated. "Yes master."

The half-demon stood slowly, painfully. Konoka gasped at the already purple bruise covering Setsuna's cheek and the trickle of blood that ran from her lower lip. They were bright colors against the pale, defeated face. Konoka's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. All other emotions but concern fled.

Not even an hour ago Setsuna had been smiling at her, sharing a kiss, completely warm and lively. Now she looked utterly lost and alone. Their eyes met, and Konoka felt the welling anguish that bit at them both.

Konoka was at her ministra's side immediately, magic at her fingertips ready to mend and heal the physical damage. This was something she could do. This was something she could always do. Give her time and she could fix nonphysical damage too. It took only a second to let the magic flow and heal the shattered cheekbone, bruised skin, and cut lip.

To use her magic constructively when she had been at such a loss with it previously brought her a little bit of relief. She would always be able to heal. Now she just had to work on the nonphysical aspects of that, but Konoka was intelligent enough to know she would have to heal her own spiritual and emotional wounds before she worked on Setsuna. _Or maybe_, she thought as she stared into her ministra's eyes, _we can fix everything together_.

It was amazing how quickly things changed. How carefree she had been just an hour ago! But Konoka was nothing if not optimistic and persistent. She knew when to cut to the chase. That was how they got their pactio in the Magic World. That was how she had made Setsuna understand she wanted her so much more than as a friend. She would fix the lonely eyes that stared back at her. And she would address her own reeling negative emotions and stunted reaction to danger while she was at it.

The only problem was…Konoka had promised to herself years ago after Tsukuyomi that she would protect Setsuna however she could. She had put in all that effort and training, watched her skill and knowledge of magic rise astronomically, only to completely fail when Setsuna needed her. _Why?!_

Her thoughts were abruptly broken up by her ministra who jerked away from her grasp. Setsuna stepped backwards, eyes to the ground, mumbling, "Please don't touch me ojou-sama."

Konoka made to reach out to her—she refused to let Setsuna do this!—but Mana grabbed everyone's attention as if she was waiting for that moment. "I'll charge this little incident to your grandfather ojou-sama," the mercenary said. She holstered her gun with practiced motion and sauntered off without another word, disappearing down the path.

"Clean yourself up Setsuna," Evangeline said flippantly. "You look disgusting in mud." The vampire whirled and began to march away, presumably back to her cabin. She stopped, sighed, and looked over her shoulder. "You can come to my place if you need. It's close. And private, as you know." She huffed and rolled her eyes, muttering, "The things I do for you damn kids…Come along Chachamaru!"

"Yes master."

Evangeline stomped off. Chachamaru hesitated, regarding them. Sympathy flickered across her face, and then she followed sedately.

"Konoka?"

That was Asuna with a hand placed gently on her shoulder. Konoka managed a weak smile. Negi, Kaede, Ku Fei, and Kotarou stood loosely around them—all supportive, but all looking uncertain too.

Asuna, though, cut right to the chase. "Sheesh! And she's going to teach me manners? That'll be the day—oh no you don't!" The last part was directed to Setsuna, who was backing away from the group. Konoka recognized the signs of flight. No doubt her girlfriend was only a few steps away from bolting into the forest. Being alone was the last thing she needed…

"Setsuna!" Konoka said pleadingly, inserting all the love, understanding, and steel that she could into that one name. Somehow it worked. Something in her voice touched her ministra enough that she paused, body tense and ready to spring though it may be. Only the rainwater on her skin moved, sliding and dripping across her form.

It was enough of a hesitation for Asuna to reach her before she changed her mind. "Like we're going to let you run off," Asuna said shortly, throwing an arm around Setsuna's shoulders, steering her back toward the group.

The half-demon didn't struggle. In fact there was a look of mild surprise on her face. Konoka felt through their pactio, sifting through the hurt and loneliness, and literally found a spark of hope and a soothing trickle of camaraderie. She couldn't help the pained smile that pulled at her mouth, and her feet moved forward all of their own accord.

Asuna backed away as Konoka wrapped Setsuna in a fierce hug, pulling their bodies close together. She ignored the sudden murmur of discussion that sprung between Asuna, Negi, Kaede, Ku Fei, and Kotarou. All that mattered was Setsuna in her arms. Setsuna just had to know that was all that mattered too. Konoka's hands gripped and pulled the back of her ministra's shirt taut—something that she could cling to, something that pulled them closer still.

Konoka was happy enough that Setsuna at least recognized deep within her heart that she could depend on them. The half-demon had grown that much over the years at least. She only wished that Setsuna realized that she would never, ever abandon her like she seemed so convinced of happening. Konoka was not naïve in this matter. She knew a lot of damage was done to Setsuna's self-esteem at an early age—the early age making it all the harder to rebuild. Konoka, and she wouldn't deny that Negi and Asuna played a role in it too, had worked her hardest to build up Setsuna's confidence in herself. The fact that Setsuna did hold to that camaraderie... She clung to her ministra all the tighter, hoping she understood, hoping she knew that Konoka needed her. More than anything. Life without Setsuna would be…

She refused to follow that train of thought. Setsuna had been by her side even before she had known. She would not give her up so easily. She would not let Setsuna give herself up so easily either.

As if Setsuna could read her mind, and maybe she did read her emotions through their pactio, her ministra returned the hug. One arm wrapped around her shoulders, another around her waist. Konoka felt the return of the familiar security that Setsuna brought. How could everything not be alright when Setsuna held her like that?

It didn't matter that the rain was coming down harder than ever. It didn't matter that Asuna, Negi, Kaede, Ku Fei, and Kotarou were still talking. It didn't even matter that black crow feathers still littered the ground. Instead Konoka, concentrated on the soaked form in her arms.

And Setsuna, holding her back all the tighter, murmured, "Konoka…"

* * *

They did end up going to Evangeline's. As she had said, it was the closest shelter, private, and gave them all a chance to regroup.

Konoka toweled off her hair in the bathroom, grateful for the change of clothes provided by Evangeline. The amount of clothes the vampire possessed was rather startling. She had all types and all sizes, not to mention pieces that had to be from bygone eras. A little bit of Konoka wanted to dig into Evangeline's closet and have a field-day, but that would definitely have to wait for another time. She was content with the simple top and skirt the vampire provided.

Konoka took a deep breath, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She tried a smile and was relieved to see that it portrayed the same happiness that it always did. Really, aside from a bit of strain around her eyes that was absent earlier, there was no sign of the drama that unfolded. With a sincere quirk of her lips, she hung the towel on the rack against the wall and left the bathroom.

Walking into the main room, she found Asuna talking loudly with Evangeline about 'proper manners.' Negi sat quietly at the table sipping tea and looking entirely glad he wasn't involved in the exchange between the two females. Chamo was also there, having come with Negi earlier, and was not even trying to hide the fact that he was smoking a cigarette that was comically large in his ermine paws. Chachamaru stood near the kitchen with no sign of having been in the rain, watching her master violently jab a finger in Asuna's direction. Kaede, Ku Fei, and Kotarou had returned to the Mahora dorms earlier after imparting some brief words of support, which left Setsuna as the final individual in the room.

Konoka's eyes immediately settled on her. She was glad Evangeline hadn't been unnecessarily cruel and given Setsuna anything ridiculous to wear. Her ministra was in a tight fitting v-neck and a pair of jeans. Her damp hair left darkened splotches on her shirt, and she gripped a cup of tea on the table with both hands.

_Set-chan…it's hard enough for me to be angry as it is… It's impossible when you look like that, and all I want to do is hold you._

Setsuna looked up almost as soon as Konoka entered the room. The half-demon had a sickly pallor to her skin, but as they made eye contact her features became livelier. Konoka walked to her side and gently placed a kiss on the crown of her head before taking a seat. She took Setsuna's hand beside her and interlaced their fingers.

Her arrival seemed to work as a signal for everyone else. Asuna deflated in mid-argument and plopped down onto the table's bench with a huff. Chachamaru disappeared into the kitchen only to reappear a moment later with another cup of tea in hand which she gave to Konoka along with a supportive smile.

"Thank you everyone," Konoka began, "for coming today and for being there."

"Like you need to thank us," Asuna said huffily. It was obvious she was still wound up from Evangeline's prodding. The vampire herself merely rolled her eyes.

"The question is why were we needed?" Chamo said, putting out the cigarette in an ashtray on the table. "Why did the crow demons show up here?"

"They wanted Setsuna, Chamo-kun," Negi said looking surprised. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Not exactly. I was counting crows at the time," Chamo answered. "Though I assumed it had something do with Setsuna-neesan. There were an extra fifteen hiding out in the woods in case you were wondering. Fifteen crows that is. Not that it really mattered, you saw them when they flew off," he chuckled. "We scared them off good Aniki!"

Negi smiled, all boyish charm, but quickly sobered. "Setsuna-san…you know we don't care about your wings…"

"Negi, why do you have to go and say something pointless like that?" Asuna said, punching him in the shoulder, and then she grinned. "Setsuna knows we love her wings. Besides, Konoka told me she thinks they're sexy."

"Asuna!" Konoka protested for the sake of appearances, but she snuck a glance at Setsuna and was relieved to see a blush on her cheeks.

"What? It's no secret. I think they're sexy too for that matter," Asuna said with a wide smile.

"Quit your prattling Kagurazaka. I don't want to hear about your secret fantasies," Evangeline snapped ignoring Asuna's squawk of anger. She then cut right to the point. "So you don't care about her wings? Well the crows do."

"I've always known what it meant to have these white wings," Setsuna said softly in the silence that followed. Konoka gripped her hand tighter as she continued slowly in a sort of melancholic, wondering whisper. "Though their meaning has stayed with me my whole life—it's impossible for something like that not too—you all have accepted them and more. You wouldn't let me go after our Kyoto trip four years ago, and after that, even though I knew what they meant, I couldn't help but use them when needed like…like some sort of drug. And after the Magic World…everyone saw them. Our pictures were everywhere, including ones of me with my wings."

"But why have they come after you now?" Asuna asked. "Why not before? And you better not get any funny ideas 'cause that was definitely looking like the case back there!"

"I…" Setsuna was visibly struggling to get out words.

Konoka though couldn't keep her words back. "It's okay Asuna."

"But…"

"It's okay," Konoka reaffirmed, and Asuna's eyes widened in realization. She was pleased to see her roommate understood. The feelings behind Asuna's words were definitely important, and she knew Setsuna at least got that message. But there were other important things to talk about, and she would talk to her ministra herself later. Unbidden, the memory of Setsuna surrendering herself surfaced in her mind, and with it came a flash of anger, sadness, and confusion. Setsuna stiffened beside her, obviously having sensed those sentiments. Konoka didn't need the half-demon's physical reaction to know her emotions were strong. She forced herself to focus on the discussion at hand. "As for why not before…" She let her words trail off as she mulled over the answer.

"Something horrible must be happening to the clan. They sent that many after me, and they were so desperate…if…" Setsuna said with obvious difficulty. Konoka felt her return the grip on her hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"It's not your fault Setsuna," Konoka said earnestly. "Whatever is happening to them, as horrible as it may be, it's not your fault!"

"Yeah!" Asuna affirmed ardently. "Your wings have nothing to do with them! Your wings have never hurt anybody! In fact, they've helped us out quite a bit. If anything they're a blessing."

"That's…thank you…but that's probably going too far. There's a history to white wings that can't be denied," Setsuna said.

"Even still, the Magic World was almost four years ago!" Negi exclaimed. "Images of us might have been everywhere, but that doesn't change the fact that four years have past since then. How can they believe you would be the cause of their problems today? It makes no sense!"

In a blink of an eye, Setsuna was on her feet, both hands flat on the table in front of her. Konoka felt the absence of her hand keenly as her ministra responded. "You don't understand! It's because of what I am!" The flash of emotion that got her to her feet and urged forth those furious words disappeared almost instantly. Setsuna sank back down on the bench, deflated.

"An ugly curse right? 'White wings doth hell bring?'" Evangeline scoffed. "Magic does funny things, but who's to say if it's tied up in your wings. There's history in white wings—no belief that strong can exist without some history—but it's up to you if you want to waste your life believing it yourself." The stare the vampire gave Setsuna was enough evidence to demonstrate her opinion in the matter. The whole room was still as Evangeline held the half-demon in her gaze.

"Eva-chan…" Konoka broke in as Setsuna withered under that otherworldly intensity.

Her voice seemed to break the spell, and the vampire continued. "Regardless of what you believe, those crows think birdbrain here is at fault for whatever is happening to their savage clan." Her choice of the word 'you' seemed to mean each and every person in the room.

"Right," Negi said and took the reins of the conversation with maturity, "what we do know is that to them, Setsuna is at fault even if her wings were shown years ago. They believe their problems boil down to Setsuna and the fact that everyone in the Magic World has seen her wings." He directed his last inquiry to the half-demon in question. "What were they going to do once they had you?"

"Ritual sacrifice probably…simply kill me." Setsuna said hesitantly, as if expecting the reaction that would come next.

"And you were just going to…!" Asuna sputtered. Her anger was obvious as she stared down Setsuna. "You were just going to let yourself be killed! And leave Konoka all alone! You…!"

The swordswoman sat meekly, eyes downcast. "My termination could save innocents."

"Setsuna-san…" Negi murmured

Konoka watched Asuna slowly blink in disbelief. Then her roommate took in a deep breath, ready to harangue Setsuna all over again. It probably would have actually been a good thing, but Konoka was anxious to get through all the technical details. She desperately wanted to talk to Setsuna alone so she quickly placated her friend again. "Asuna, it's okay. Later."

Asuna paused, on the brink of an outburst, but she let the energy go in a ferocious sigh. "Fine, but that doesn't mean you're getting off the hook Setsuna!"

"Of course Asuna-san." Setsuna gave the only proper response that she could give.

Negi cleared his throat, urging the conversation along, and Konoka was happy to oblige. "Are we sure all the demons left Mahora?"

"Positive." Evangeline waved her concerns off nonchalantly. "I have my ways of knowing."

"How did they get inside anyway? There's the barrier and all?" Asuna asked.

"The barrier's not all-powerful, especially with as much territory as it has to cover. It's designed to keep random rogues out—those that are instinctively attracted to the magic inside. A clever, powerful, or magic enough demon can work their way in one way or another," Evangeline continued to answer. "Hence why you have Setsuna, Mana, and the like making patrols."

"Oh. Huh. I never really thought about it like that before…though it certainly makes plenty of sense." Asuna said.

"Seriously you idiot girl?" Evangeline glowered, looking ready to begin another argument.

Negi jumped in before things escalated. "What we do know is that they've left. Neither Eva-chan or I can sense them within Mahora anymore, and with their numbers it would be impossible to hide their presence."

"Not too mention dangerous for them to stay here with the likes of Takamichi and other magic individuals prone to sense them," Chamo added.

"I think we scared them off for good too," Negi said thoughtfully. "It's doubtful they would stay in our world if they don't get what they want. And Setsuna's under all of our protection—not that you need it of course!"

"And Setsuna will fight back next time too right?" Konoka couldn't help but gently add.

Setsuna shot her a glance and colored before nodding her head.

"So in conclusion," Negi coughed to interrupt the moment, "I say we don't have to worry about crow demons inside of Mahora Academy again—we did give them a rather good scare—but you should avoid leaving the grounds at least for the time being. I'm sorry you two," Negi said sincerely, meeting both Konoka's and Setsuna's eyes, "I know you had dinner plans outside of the school tonight, but its best that Setsuna stays here."

"That's okay Negi. We'll make do. The place doesn't matter all that much," Konoka said with a small smile. _You understand Set-chan? It's you that matters._

Setsuna swallowed beside her and then without looking, gently placed a hand on her thigh. Konoka took it as a sign that her ministra got the message.

"Konoka, if you want our room for a bit, I'll hang out with Negi here. There's stuff I need to do anyway… At least I think there's stuff I need to do," Asuna said.

"There's stuff you need to do," Konoka said, grinning. "My birthday party is still on."

"You knew!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi groaned and let his head drop to the table. Evangeline chuckled darkly in the background.

"I'm afraid so. I still would love a party, and I would hate for you to have to explain to our classmates that the party is off," Konoka said seriously. "I imagine you've also probably put quite a bit of work into it, and I wouldn't want that to go to waste either."

"Nothing slips past you Konoka-san," Negi said, picking his head up from the table. His glasses were crooked and combined with the honest smile stretching across his lips, it made him all the more endearing.

Evangeline cleared her throat, and Konoka's vision quickly slipped to the vampire who was blushing, discretely though it may be. Konoka bit back a smile and wondered if Evangeline was seeing Negi or the Thousand Master in that expression.

"Thank you Negi-kun. And yes, thanks Asuna. I think we'll just have a meal in our room," Konoka said, settling her attention back on her roommate. "How about if we come to the party at 9:30? Does that work?"

"Perfect. Everyone is supposed to get there around 9:00. Are you still going to act surprised?" Asuna said.

"I'll do my best," Konoka responded. "Eva-chan, thanks for letting us rest here for a bit. We'll go ahead and get out of your way."

"Whatever. It's not a big deal," Evangeline said with a sniff.

"Are you going to come tonight?" Konoka asked. Whenever the vampire made a rare appearance among her old classmates, she added enchantments that made her seem to age with the rest of them. It took some effort to maintain, but overall it was not a hard task—more annoying than anything. The whole class might know that Negi was a mage, but the number who understood Evangeline's secrets remained the core of Ala Alba. The majority believed she was doing an independent study over the course of high school and thus had left their class.

"No," Evangeline said shortly. "Consider me answering your call for help as your birthday present."

Konoka resisted the urge to pout, knowing that Evangeline would have none of it. Plus the vampire had done more than enough for her already today. "Of course. Thank you Eva-chan."

Evangeline ignore her completely and instead turned to Negi. "Those crows left without me getting physical and now I feel rather…restless. It's almost 6:00. You'll have plenty of time to set up for your _party_ if we go now. Let's go boya!" The vampire stood up, already heading off to the room where she kept her 'resort.'

"Hey, I don't like your tone of voice! _Restless_? What they hell are you trying to say?" Asuna said, jumping to her feet. She put a hand on Negi's head as he began to stand with a resigned look on his face, and pushed him back down.

"Come along then Baka Red. I did tell you I would teach you some manners. This will be as good a time as any," Evangeline smirked, eyes glowing menacingly.

"Stupid vamp... I'll show you manners!" Asuna growled. "You want to go? Then fine. Let's go!"

"Hmph. I'll see you inside then. Konoka take care of your idiot too." Evangeline said turning her back toward them. "Chachamaru, mind the house while I'm gone."

The vampire disappeared into the other room with a head nod toward Chachamaru. Konoka didn't bother to hide her smile. As biting as Evangeline's words were, they showed genuine care. Maybe. Konoka would interpret it like that regardless.

"Asuna! You realize you've just made Eva all that more vicious. This is not going to be fun," Negi groaned and climbed to his feet. He picked up Chamo without giving the ermine a chance to protest.

"Way to irk her Ane-san," Chamo added dryly. He pointed at Asuna, while completely ignoring the fact that Negi held him in a fist.

"Well she's way too inappropriate! She always has been, especially since you're still just a kid!" Asuna said, crossing her arms.

"I am not just a kid!" Negi protested angrily.

Chamo made a strangled sound from Negi's fist and wheezed out, "Ani…ki…"

Negi gasped, relaxing his hand. "Oh sorry Chamo-kun!"

"No…prob…lem," the ermine panted.

Negi smiled and then stared at Konoka and Setsuna where they had been sitting quietly. His gaze was equally intense and compassionate. "Setsuna..." He then looked uncertain—more awkward teenage boy then mature young man. He walked over to them and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know we're here for you. No matter what."

Konoka heard a tinkling of bells, and Asuna was suddenly there with arms around both their shoulders. "Look, I'll let Konoka handle you Setsuna, but hear me out! You ever pull this sacrifice stuff, or get it into your head that your blood or wings are a curse or whatever, then I don't care what Konoka says! I'll be the one beating you up!"

"Okay Asuna," Setsuna said. "And...thanks." Konoka was pleased to hear the note of amusement in her girlfriend's voice.

"Right!" Asuna announced. "Let's go Negi! I'm ready to fight a vampire!" She grabbed Negi by his shirt collar and began hauling him off after Evangeline.

"The brute strikes again!" Chamo howled.

"What was that!?"

"Ow, Asuna! You're hurting me!"

"Oh shut up brat!"

Then their voices were gone leaving Konoka, Setsuna, and Chachamaru alone in Evangeline's house.

"Please feel free to stay as long as you want," Chachamaru announced in the void.

"Thank you Chachamaru, but we'll head on out. Are you going to come to the party tonight?" Konoka asked, standing up.

"Yes Konoka-san," Chachamaru smiled. "Master has already permitted me to attend. Please do not tell her this, but I had already decided to attend regardless. Something in my circuitry tells me I would find the event enjoyable."

"Your secret is safe with me," Konoka said cheerily. "Oh, do you mind if we just leave our uniforms to dry here? We can get them tomorrow."

"Yes, master already had me prepare them to dry. She assumed you would not want to carry them back through the rain."

"Great. We'll see you tonight then. Tell Eva-chan thanks again!" Konoka said.

"Thank you Chachamaru-san. Give my sincere thanks and apologies to Evangeline," Setsuna said formally. She had shouldered Yuunagi and taken both of their books in her bag, damp though they may be.

"Of course," the robot responded. "Have a safe journey home."

Konoka grabbed her umbrella by the door. She took Setsuna's free hand with her own and met her girlfriend's eyes. "Let's go Setsuna. We can talk when we get back to the dorms."

There was much to talk about, and Konoka still had much to think about in her own actions earlier. And even if she was angry, confused, and upset...all Konoka really wanted to do was be with Setsuna.

* * *

A/N: I hope all the characters came out believable. I sincerely hope this one didn't disappoint, but please let me know regardless. Any comments, trolling, or questions? Press the review button below!

-Yavapai


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had a bit of trouble with the first part of this chapter. I kept writing and rewriting it to make sure everything that needed to be said got said and that Konoka and Setsuna stayed in character in the process. I'm pretty pleased with the result overall, but let me know if you think I went wrong.

Anyway, here's the next chapter—I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima

* * *

**Illumine**

…_..Chapter 3…._

* * *

Their return to the dorms was accomplished in relative silence, and now Konoka watched the rain continue to fall outside of her dorm window. The deluge had lightened to a shower, and the precipitation landed in a rhythmic pitter-patter that was soothing to ears. It was even better because she was safe inside. _And Setsuna is here with me…though…_

Now that they were alone together, safe and sheltered in a familiar place, she could properly reflect, and as much as it hurt, relive what happened earlier. Her own inability to act…Setsuna giving herself up…She thought it would be easier to sort out her feelings once they got back to her dorm and it was just them in a familiar place, but now she didn't know where to begin. She had thought they had left these issues that suddenly plagued them behind. _I just thought both of us were past our problems. I thought I was ready. I thought you valued your own life Set-chan. _She watched the rain fall without really seeing, trying to collect her thoughts. She was surprised though when Setsuna was the one to speak first.

"Konoka…I…I know you're angry."

"Yes…yes I am," Konoka said turning away from the window.

Setsuna stood stiffly near the kitchen. She looked uncomfortable and completely unsure of herself, but she met Konoka's stare. "And I know why."

"If you didn't..." Konoka said. She couldn't keep the bite out of her words, but she couldn't finish her sentence either.

"I had to. Konoka, I had to!" Setsuna said pleadingly.

That set Konoka's heart pounding. Her blood pulsed in her body. Her muscles clenched all on their own accord. She was suddenly in Setsuna's face, and she couldn't remember moving there.

"You _had_ to!?" She was yelling, and she only registered it because her vocal cords pulled painfully in her throat. _No, no! That's not the way to solve things._ She clenched her teeth together and found Setsuna staring back at her—complacent, submissive. And that made her all the angrier. She grappled with her emotions, trying to force them down. It was hard, especially when it seemed as if Setsuna was accepting of any punishment. Konoka was momentarily unsure of why this thought bothered her so much, but as they stared at each other in strained silence the answer came to her. It wasn't that Setsuna had accepted the profaning and abuse, it was the idea that she would internally belief herself to be all those things the crow demons had proclaimed. Her next words came out strained in a hoarse whisper. "You had to Setsuna?"

"Because of what I am ojou-sama."

Konoka sucked in a breath. _She did not just call me that! _She forced herself to ignore it, forced herself to move on. But now it wasn't just anger filling her being, it was hurt. And she cast out a line, hoping Setsuna would take it. "And what are you then?"

Setsuna looked confused, her dark eyes searching. Konoka saw hurt there too. "Ojou-sama…you know what I am, do you really want me to tell you?"

"I asked, didn't I?" Konoka said.

"A white winged half-human, half-crow demon. One who brings calamity," Setsuna whispered.

"And what else?" _Please Setsuna…_

Setsuna hesitated. "A Shinmeiryuu swordswoman."

"What else Setsuna? What else are you?" Konoka pushed. Tears prick at her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"A warrior…your bodyguard…your ministra…"

Konoka's throat constricted. She struggled to speak and somehow she managed. "So it comes last then? If it was anyone but you, I would say you were purposefully trying to hurt me."

"Trying to hurt you!" Setsuna said panicky. She grabbed Konoka's shoulders, her eyes wide. "Ojou-sama…Kono-chan…I would never!"

"You're my ministra Setsuna," Konoka said, her voice cracking. She put as much emotion as her bleeding feelings could handle into her words. "We're partners. You're supposed to protect me from all the manner of harm. And not just my body…" She took Setsuna's hands still clenched on her shoulders and gently placed them over her heart. "But right here too."

Setsuna seemed to be struck speechless, so Konoka plowed on, pressing the half-demon's hands harder against her heart. "You're my ministra, my partner, with all that entails. What else are you Setsuna? …You're my girlfriend. The one I love. You're...you're _mine_. And you can't just give yourself up like that no matter what the circumstances are!"

Setsuna swallowed visibly, a haunted look about her. "Ko-Konoka…" She dropped her hands, and Konoka watched the shame grow on her ministra's features. Setsuna met her stare briefly, stunning Konoka with the raw emotion there, and her words were equally laden with sincerity. "I'm sorry…" She drew in a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry." Then she halfway turned, pulling away in transparent weakness and disgrace.

Konoka refused to let her. She moved, lunging into Setsuna and let her momentum carry them into the wall. The dull thud resonated in the dorm, and Setsuna grunted at the impact. Konoka, though, was more concerned with other things.

She poured all the hurt, frustration, anger, and love into the kiss. This wasn't an innocent peck, a sweet greeting, or one of those blithe, slow kisses that simmered but never erupted. This wasn't even an exciting lustful need or raw, hungry passion fueled by something they still couldn't fully understand. It was painful. Konoka pressed their bodies together, keeping Setsuna against the wall. One hand clutched the curve between her girlfriend's neck and shoulder, her nails digging into skin; the other gripped the tight muscle of her upper arm. But Konoka's mind was far from wondering about particular hand placement as long as she had Setsuna in such a way that she wouldn't ever slip out of her hold. Her reality was centered on the kiss—on mouths opened, teeth grazing, jarring, and tongues meeting, thrusting, dominating. And she pressed and pressed, pushing hard, bruising even. It hurt, but Konoka wanted Setsuna to be sure that it hurt.

She finally pulled back and struggled to catch her breath, staring at her ministra all the while. Setsuna's lips were already swollen, her cheeks flushed. But her eyes no longer had the look of someone who had been broken. And Konoka just wanted to kiss her, and kiss her, touch her skin, and feel…

She kissed Setsuna again, this time softer and soothingly. _Only for a moment... _It was one thing to think that, but another to actually do, especially when Setsuna took control. The half-demon pushed off the wall, and even though they stumbled a few steps, Konoka was held firmly in those arms and with the kiss. She couldn't begin to even think about forcing herself away, not with those hands everywhere, and not with those lips pressed urgently against her own.

But Setsuna drew back, and Konoka forced herself to breathe normally as her ministra sat down on the couch. Konoka followed and they sat, knees almost touching, but enough to space to signify that words still needed to be spoken.

And they did. Konoka still had too much she needed to say. She spoke before Setsuna could so much as open her mouth. "Set-chan, did you actually think giving yourself up was the right thing to do?"

"For the clan…yes," the swordswoman said slowly. Konoka remained silent, letting Setsuna know she needed to continue. "White wings are a curse. It's simple as that. I've always known it. In some ways, I was very, very lucky as a child. That I'm still alive to this day is due to your father and the Shinmeiryuu—I owe them both a great debt. But for them, for Negi and the class…I know it was not the right thing to do. For me too, it was wrong. And even if it would have kept them from coming near you…for you, Konoka most of all, and for...for us... I know that was the worst decision I could make."

"Who is most important to you then?" Konoka asked softly. "Certainly not them…"

"You, of course! You!" Setsuna exclaimed, "And us, and Negi, Asuna, and all the others."

"Then why choose to go with them? Why volunteer yourself to…" Konoka choked on her words. "…to die!? For them! For some idiot superstition!"

Setsuna was off the couch and kneeling in front of her in a blink of an eye. The half-demon stared at Konoka intensely, holding her hands in her own. "Because though you may have given my wings another meaning…given my whole life a purpose…it's like I told everyone earlier—I couldn't help but think that the whole clan is suffering because of me."

"Sacrifices are never the answer," Konoka said sternly. "Giving yourself up was the last thing you should have ever done."

Setsuna looked away and didn't respond.

"Setsuna!" Konoka demanded.

"…I planned on escaping…if things in the clan weren't nearly as bad as they made it out to be."

"Would it have been so easy?" Konoka asked.

Her ministra looked up sharply, and Konoka was suddenly reminded of naked steel and flashing blade. Of a girl who refused to be beaten. Of a girl who had the power to handle almost anything. _Almost_. Konoka had to remind herself.

"Kono-chan…you know what I am capable of."

Setsuna spoke low and with a dangerous edge, her eyes nearly black. It sent chills up Konoka's spine. _Almost anything_. Konoka repeated the mantra. _Almost anything._

"Against a whole clan of high-level demons? There's no point of taking that risk!" Konoka said. She took a breath. _I couldn't be strong before—but I can be now. Ask it. _"Setsuna...after everything we've been through…after everything we've accomplished…do you honestly believe that your wings are a curse? That you are the cause for whatever is happening to the crow demons?"

Setsuna withdrew, sitting back on her haunches. The fierceness was gone from her gaze, and her face was strangely distant. Silence stretched between them and Konoka almost could feel her slipping away. Her heart plummeted as if it had been dropped down a cliff.

"No."

Konoka didn't register it at first, but then Setsuna was looking at her softly and with the barest hint of a contented smile. That singular word echoed in her head, and then she felt the corners of her own mouth stretch upwards as a response to the sincerity equally present in that simple answer and pouring forth through their pactio.

"No," Setsuna repeated, leaning forward. "I don't. Not after Negi and Asuna and the rest of the class. Not after…us. I don't think one such as me could have been so lucky as to be by your side if it was true."

Konoka reached out, cupping one of Setsuna's cheeks with her hand, smiling wide. "I'm so glad you feel that way..."

Setsuna eyes lit up for a moment, but her countenance quickly mellowed and Konoka let her hand drop. "Nothing mattered but the meaning of my wings when they appeared so suddenly. The source of all the negative that shaped my life just came back to me—it's not something I can push aside…"

"You will," Konoka said. She was certain to leave no room for questions on the matter in her voice. "I won't let you do otherwise."

Setsuna blushed, but cleared her throat and moved on. "Konoka, even if I truly believe otherwise, that doesn't change the possibility that everything they said might be true."

"It isn't!" Konoka said passionately. "There are a lot of things that went wrong today, but I know I'm not wrong on this. Even though I failed so horribly today...trust me on this. You could never be a curse to anyone, especially if you don't believe it yourself."

"What do you mean you 'failed so horribly'?" Setsuna said with her brow furrowed in obvious puzzlement.

Konoka almost laughed bitterly. _We're both so concerned with each other we forget about ourselves. I say it in passing, not even thinking, and she immediately focuses on me, never mind herself. Set-chan has always been like that though. _She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back. She felt Setsuna move and knew the other girl had returned to the couch. She distracted herself with sensing the presence of her ministra and focused on the leg just brushing against hers.

"Konoka?"

Her eyes flew open to see concern displayed openly across Setsuna's features, and in response she choked out, "I couldn't do anything!"

"What? Konoka?" Setsuna said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't do anything," Konoka repeated with a bit more calm—this was not the time for hysterics, not after their conversation—but she could still hear the waver in her voice. "I held all my magic, but I froze. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of any spells, any use for all that power I hold."

"You should never have to use offensive magic like that. I will never put you in a position where you need to," Setsuna said, tightening the hand on Konoka's shoulder for emphasis.

"You can't control every situation. And we're partners! I want—I'm supposed—to protect you too."

Her words seemed to have stunned Setsuna. The half-demon's hand went lax, sliding down Konoka's arm as she stammered. "Ko-Kono—y-you should never—I mean…"

"Set-chan, I'm not just training to become a great mage. I'm training for you. And all that time in Eva-chan's resort seemed to add up to nothing when a true test came. I was put in a spot where only I could do something and for all my power, all my training—nothing…"

Setsuna hesitated, and then spoke. "No matter how much you train, real life situations get up here," she pointed at her temple, "and mess up everything you might try to do. Even under Eva-san's training, there's no preparing for all the variables. I don't always have the answers of what to do either, and I've been brought up by the sword. I think too that there is a bit of difference between swinging a sword and needing to hone your magic to a specific use."

Konoka was not sure what she felt after listening to Setsuna. A sick feeling of failure lingered in her stomach, but she couldn't deny the rationality of her ministra's words. Except…_Excuses, just excuses—there can't be excuses when Setsuna needs you! _She turned a determined gaze onto her ministra. "I wouldn't call what you do as merely 'swinging a sword.' But if there is ever a time you cannot swing it...I will protect you. Next time, I won't make a mistake."

She wasn't aware of how fierce her words were until Setsuna clasped her hands, met her eyes, and answered softly, "I believe you."

"What I have—I can't let it go to waste. And you too Setsuna. Don't give up everything for them." She rested her forehead against Setsuna's, closing her eyes and taking in the closeness of the half-demon. "Promise me you won't," she murmured, "I don't care what anyone believes. Just promise me you won't let these awful ideas control your life."

"I…I promise Konoka. I promise," Setsuna said softly.

Konoka smiled, lighthearted for the first time in…_hours, though it feels like days_. She cupped the back of Setsuna's neck with one hand and angled her head to quickly close the distance between their lips. The kiss remained innocent for all of a couple of heartbeats, and then it was heat and desire and want.

Setsuna wrapped both arms around her, holding her firmly as her tongue claimed Konoka's mouth. Konoka tangled her fingers into the half-demon's hair, tightening her hold as they pressed even closer together, resisting a moan. She pulled back, for only a second in order to take a proper breath, catching the dark eyes that stared back at her. She smiled, and then moved in again, immediately finding the rushing pulse point of Setsuna's neck. She sucked at the skin, shivering as the half-demon's hands wandered under her shirt, gliding across her back. One of those hands remained there, a hot print of life against her flushed skin. The other traced its way around front, and she gasped into Setsuna's neck as it brushed across her breasts. Warmth pooled from her center, and it was no longer just want, but need that guided her.

Konoka teased the skin under the hemlines of Setsuna's shirt and jeans. She bit at her girlfriend's neck, reveling as Setsuna shuddered. When her ministra pressed her palm firmly against one of her breasts, Konoka couldn't help the sharp intake of air. She enjoyed the sensation even more when that hand snuck under her bra to cup naked flesh. She retaliated by undoing the button and zipper of Setsuna's jeans and adjusted her head to catch the earlobe just above the pulse point. She smiled at the hitch in her girlfriend's breath, and pressed her hand hard between Setsuna's legs.

Setsuna stiffened and then issued the lightest of moans, the sound sending a shiver down Konoka's spine. Pleased, she traced the contours of the swordswoman's ear with her tongue, feeling the warmth underneath her fingers. But then she heard a primal growl, something that was so instinctually sexual that she felt her insides tightened and grow all the hotter. It didn't help when Setsuna suddenly dragged her across her lap so that Konoka was straddling her on the couch, knees placed at either side of the half-demon's hips. Setsuna pulled her even closer, pressing their bodies tight against each other.

They kissed fiercely and separated only when Setsuna began to lift up Konoka's shirt. Konoka reached down to help, taking her ministra's hands in her own to guide the material upwards.

Then the door to the room banged open.

"Asuna! Where are you keeping Negi-sensei?!"

Konoka gasped audibly, yanking her shirt back down and scrambled off Setsuna's lap. Ayaka stood imperiously in the door way, silky blonde hair framing her supple form. In her peripheral vision, Konoka caught Setsuna's red face as she sunk her body into the couch—no doubt trying to make herself disappear.

Konoka could feel the heat in her own cheeks, and she self-consciously smoothed the rumples of her shirt against her sides and stomach as she half-stood, half-sat on the couch.

Ayaka's eyes darted from Konoka to Setsuna and back again. Two spots of color blossomed on her face, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "S-Sorry. Have either of you seen Negi-sensei?"

"No," Konoka answered quickly, "we haven't."

"Ah—okay then. I'm terribly sorry I interrupted. Carry on." To Ayaka's credit, she had already recomposed herself. She nodded at them both and began to close the door, only to pause. "Not that it's any of my business, but didn't you have dinner reservations? It's nearly seven." She looked straight at Setsuna who only blushed deeper.

"Oh, I told Set-chan I just wanted to cook something together in the room," Konoka answered brightly.

Ayaka's eyes darted toward the kitchen and back. "Right. Well, I'll see you two later."

Then she was gone, the door shut firmly behind her, leaving them alone once again. Setsuna was still trying to disappear into the couch, and Konoka sagged back down against her. "We didn't lock the door," she sighed. "It's the first rule of living in Mahora dorms—and we didn't lock the door. Though I guess we both had other things on our minds at the time."

Setsuna responded with a vague, traumatized sounding noise.

Konoka grinned, suddenly feeling quite devilish. "I noticed you were wearing a bra instead of your wrappings today."

If possible, Setsuna's face colored even more, and she mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry, Set-chan, what was that?" Konoka said, doing little to hide her smile.

"I know you like the bra better," Setsuna muttered just loud enough, her ears pink.

Konoka nodded and kissed her ministra's cheek. "Thank you for being considerate. Perhaps it's good that Ayaka-san came in just now…otherwise, I'm not sure I would have wanted to go to my birthday party."

She didn't have to look at Setsuna to know that the half-demon was still blushing, and she grinned at the thought. But her own words echoed in her head and she couldn't help the similar blush that claimed her cheeks. Flustered at herself, Konoka climbed to her feet to buy a moment of time and decided she might as well whip something up in the kitchen. Just as she got ready to move, Setsuna gently snagged her wrist, holding her in place. When Konoka turned around, she found dark eyes staring at her and not a trace of blush on the pale cheeks. Konoka flushed all the more strongly under the intense gaze, flashes of intimacy racing across her memory. _When she looks at me like that…like I'm the only person in the world… _She barely resisted a shudder of anticipation.

"I'm sorry your birthday's been ruined. I completely take the blame," Setsuna said.

Konoka smiled softly. "It's not ruined. Not yet. There's the party, and…" She was surprised to feel a sudden tinge of modest embarrassment. In recent months, her ministra made her feel self-conscious in an entirely good way, though she should have begun getting used to it by now."…and tonight…"

Setsuna's mature intensity wilted and was replaced with a shy schoolgirl as she blushed at the words. "Y-Yes K-Kono...Konoka."

Konoka giggled, and with a toss of her hair, flounced toward the kitchen, calling out behind her, "What do you want for dinner Set-chan?"

"I can't let you cook on your birthday!" Setsuna protested, following her.

"Yes, you can. I want to cook, so I will. Now what would you like?"

"Whatever you desire then Konoka."

"Oh? There are many things I desire…"

"Ah, um…t-teriyaki?"

"I think I can start with that."

Konoka smiled as she dug out ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator, knowing Setsuna was blushing behind her. _We may not be alright yet, but it's better. It's definitely better. Setsuna has come leaps and bounds since middle school, and I think she took another big step today. She won't let anyone control her with that supposed _curse_—not anymore. And me? Today was a test for both us. I took a step today too. I've also come a long way since Tsukuyomi, but there is still more I can do and I know that now. I won't let anyone say or do anything to hurt her. I am a mage. I am the Konoe heir. Setsuna, I will protect you like you've always done for me._

* * *

Konoka could hear the noise as they approached Negi's apartment. "Didn't you tell them we were on the way?"

"Yeah," Setsuna said with exasperation. "So much for the surprise part of the party, though I suppose that was ruined a while ago."

Konoka giggled and happily hugged Setsuna's arm.

As they reached the door there was a loud shriek, followed by an even greater cacophony of noise. Setsuna paused; hand on the door, as what sounded like madness issued forth from within.

"Fuka! Fumika! Get off of me!"

"Don't touch me there like that you freak!"

"Who ate all the meatbuns?!"

"Geez Mana! Put away the gun!"

"I can see you Ku! Stay away from the cake!"

"Chizuru-san, your boobs are suffocating me!"

"Will everyone please just SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

The last voice was Asuna's, and Konoka was sure everyone in the building probably heard her.

"They probably heard you."

Konoka grinned at Yue's detached response both because it echoed her thoughts and because it was so Yue.

"This one is pretty sure they are outside the door right now de gozaru."

Setsuna turned to Konoka and shrugged helplessly before opening the door. The room was dark, no doubt accounting for half of the drama that just unfolded, but enough light poured in from the hallway to illuminate the individuals inside who were caught in all sorts of compromising positions and frozen by Kaede's statement. Setsuna flipped the light switch next to door, and everyone stared back at them for a moment blinking owlishly.

"Surprise," Nodoka said weakly, squished between Haruna and Yue, which seemed to trigger everyone else into action.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Konoka-san!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Konoka bounced past Setsuna, who was still holding the door, and into the room. She smiled beautifully, beholding all of her friends. "Thank you everyone! This is truly—wow! Thank you!"

And actually, the surprise issue non-withstanding, it was amazing. They had pulled out all the stops in decorating—lights, streamers, confetti—done in a black and white that made it fun, yet elegant. Satsuki had outdone herself in supplying food. Not only was there a magnificent cake, but Chao Bao Zi had readily supplied snacks and drinks. Predictably, someone, or many someones as was more than likely the case, had snuck in alcohol, and bottles of rum, vodka, and tequila claimed a section of Negi's kitchen table. Konoka smirked upon noticing a good portion of it was already gone. But really, the true reason the party was amazing was the presence of all of her friends…intoxicated or not.

Konoka floated through her party, completely happy as she moved from one group or individual to the next. Not that there was much room to move. Negi's apartment might be bigger than their dorms, but it wasn't by all that much. Add onto that a drunken Yuna, who envisioned the space as a battlefield, Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako, who kept trying to perform a 'birthday cheer' only to dissolve into giggles at every attempt, and Sayo, who in visible ghost form kept startling people by passing right through them. In any case, it was typical chaotic fun.

A couple of hours had passed when Konoka found herself sequestered in a corner talking with Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. The three other members of the Library Exploration Club had noticeably matured since middle school. Nodoka had grown a few inches taller and allowed her hair to grow longer so that it now brushed her shoulders. More importantly, she had developed a strong, nearly unbreakable resolve when it came to the things she cared about, never letting her innate timidity get in the way. Yue had managed to grow all of an inch, and, as if she and Nodoka had to stay on some sort of equal scale, she had cut her hair a little bit shorter, so that it fell between her shoulder blades. Konoka envied Yue's levelheadedness. She always seemed to know what action to take, and though it in part had to do with her artifact, Yue was always able to call up the right spells at the right time. Finally, Haruna was still had the same blunt yet cheery persona from their time in middle school, but she was dependable and always ready to be in the limelight. She looked virtually the same, but Konoka knew her skill with her artifact and in art in general had grown tenfold since the time of the Magic World.

The majority of the rest of their classmates and friends had descended into anarchy. Negi and Kotarou had both been stripped down to their boxers, and the cheerleaders, twins, Ku Fei, and, of all people, Misora kept attempting to lose their hands at strip poker so they could join the two boys in relative states of undress. Natsumi was too transfixed on the half-naked Kotarou to really notice that she seemed to be winning every hand. Mana, Kazumi (with a cheering Sayo), Chizuru, and Kaede were involved in some sort of drinking game, and Chizuru was clearly emerging as the victor. Someone had turned on Negi's radio away from his normal classical tastes to the latest hits, and Makie was performing a rather splendid rhythmic gymnastic routine that carried her all over the apartment while a quieter group of girls—Akira, Ako, Satsuki, and Zazie—watched and applauded. Chisame pounded at the keyboard of her laptop, but actually stayed rather social with her vigorous remarks to Satomi and Chachamaru who gathered around her. Asuna and Ayaka were notably sitting together looking awfully cozy (and drunk) much to the thrill or exasperation of those coherent enough to notice.

Regardless, the party was still going strong, and Konoka knew her friends probably had a few hours left in them. However, her thoughts were a little left of center in this matter. _At this rate, I might just have to sneak away… _

Setsuna was walking toward her, holding a paper plate with a slice of cake, but Konoka's attention was far from that piece of cake. Setsuna had put on her skinny jeans that she had left in Konoka's dorm earlier in the week, which were quite a nice choice because they lined her trim legs perfectly. On top of that, her ministra had chosen a couple of items of clothing from Konoka's closet, and it always made her heart skip a beat to see her girlfriend wearing clothes that Konoka normally called hers. This time the half-demon had dug out a white t-shirt that was anything but plain when it hugged her frame and rode up to show a flash of flat stomach like it did so easily. Additionally, Setsuna had a colorful, cotton scarf wrapped loosely around her neck that brightened the outfit. But Konoka knew the real reason her ministra was wearing the scarf, and it recalled memories of smooth skin, breathy moans, and blistering kisses…

"Hey Konoka! Don't be so obvious!" Haruna exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts.

Konoka blinked. "What?"

"Checking out Setsuna!" Haruna said excitably, glasses glinting and jostling the drink in her hand so that a bit of it spilled out on the floor. Nodoka nodded her head shyly, while Yue watched impassively, sipping at one of her trademark strange juices.

Konoka's head snapped toward Setsuna who just arrived to join their little group, and then switched back to Haruna with smile. "Can't help it."

Haruna leered at Setsuna, leaning all over both Nodoka and Yue. "Oh? Well I guess I can understand."

Setsuna looked startled, but recovered, thrusting the slice of cake toward Konoka. "Here you go Kono-chan. I know you haven't had a piece yet." She moved her head to Konoka's ear as she handed off the cake and whispered, "What is Haruna-san doing?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Konoka said pointedly toward Haruna. She brightened, giving Setsuna a sincere smile. "Thanks for the cake."

"No problem." Setsuna said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yo Setsuna!" Haruna slurred. "You got big plans tonight?" She attempted a salute with the arm around Nodoka's neck, which resulted in more of a half-wave and a strangled Nodoka. The petite girl struggled but was unable to escape Haruna's deceptively steely grip.

Setsuna caught Konoka's sly look and a shy smile played across her lips. If not for the slight blush she couldn't keep off her cheeks, the half-demon would have managed to pull off the indifference she feigned. "Maybe," Setsuna said. Luckily for her, Haruna was too inebriated to notice the blush.

"Hmmm," said Yue from behind her juice carton.

Nodoka gasped for air as she was finally able to duck under Haruna's arm. In an effort to be friendly, she spoke up, "Regardless, I hope you are both having fun."

Haruna, who stumbled a bit as Yue shrugged her off, regained enough composure to ask another question, this time directed at Konoka. "So did 'Set-chan' here give you any presents yet?"

Konoka smiled, ready to answer, only to feel Setsuna stiffen beside her. "Set-chan?" she said worriedly, turning to her ministra.

Setsuna, with wide, worried eyes, hands held up defensively, and sudden stutter, displayed all the signs of social panic. "Clo-Clothes—Eva-chan's—Damnit! I'll be back in a bit!"

She was almost off and running, but Konoka had long since learned to judge the body language of her ministra. She managed to snare Setsuna's wrist before the half-demon escaped.

"Set-chan! Wait! What's going on? Where are you going?" Konoka said. She quickly handed off her piece of cake to an unsuspecting Nodoka. The girl juggled the filmsy paper plate for a moment but was able to recover.

Setsuna sighed, looking upset. "I left your birthday present in the pocket of my uniform back at Eva-san's. I was going to give it to you earlier, but then—you know…and I forgot all about it. I'm just—I'm going to run back and get it."

Konoka smiled, "It's okay, really. You can get it tomorrow. I don't mind waiting."

"No, Konoka, I want to give it to you tonight. It's your birthday present. And well, I've been looking forward to giving it to you for awhile," Setsuna said sincerely. A level of resolve layered her next words, and she smiled confidently. "I'll go get it. It'll only take me a few minutes. I'll be fast."

Konoka's heart skipped a beat at the display of smooth competence, knowing Setsuna more than likely didn't even realize the mature poise she exuded. "Okay," she said softly, "don't be long."

"I won't," Setsuna responded. "You won't even realize I'm gone." She stepped forward, an arm going about Konoka's waist and briefly kissed her. Konoka's eyes fluttered close and her hands gripped Setsuna's white shirt. She felt the half-demon smile into the kiss and Konoka couldn't keep the grin from blossoming on her face in return. They separated, but only by the smallest of amounts. Konoka could careless that they were displaying their intimacy for their whole class to see as her and Setsuna shared space.

"Bye," Setsuna said softly, finally pulling away. And then she was gone, grabbing Yuunagi and out of Negi's apartment in a blink of an eye.

Konoka only realized she had a blissful grin on her face when she turned to see Yue's friendly eyebrow raise, Nodoka's bashful cheer, and Haruna's predatory leer.

"Oh stop," Konoka said. She snatched her slice of cake back from Nodoka and took a bite to cover the light blush on her cheeks.

The party continued on, though a few individuals began to trickle out, back to their own rooms. Others lingered—dancing, playing, laughing. Konoka noticed that at some point Negi had found his shirt and pants and was properly dressed once again. Kotarou had only got as far as his pants, but if Konoka knew anything about Kotarou, she knew he could care less. Besides, his attention seemed to be fixated on Natsumi.

Konoka was subtly watching Asuna and Ayaka cuddle on the couch, wondering how much her roommate had drunk, when it happened.

She gasped, shakily inhaling. It was a magical pull, but Konoka felt it instinctively too. Setsuna had called out their pactio—had needed to draw Takemikazuchi.

Why would she need…?

Setsuna was in trouble.

"Negi!" Konoka yelled frantically.

Negi was instantly all business, sensing the panic, knowing something was wrong. The mirth of the party was completely behind him as he quickly came to her side. "What is it?"

"It's Setsuna—she used our pactio! Something's happened! She's in trouble!" Konoka said, trying...no, _forcing_ herself to remain relatively calm. Relatively was the key, she was ready to run out of the door and chase down her ministra.

Negi's eyes widened and then narrowed in focus. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Okay, it's okay. We got this."

"You don't think…" Konoka was suddenly struck by a horrible thought. "Not the crow demons? There's no way they would have come back right?"

"…I don't know Konoka. It's probably the most likely scenario."

Konoka felt an icy hand grip her heart, and, for just a moment, she froze. And then everything that happened earlier in the day ran through her mind. _How could I be so naïve to think they would leave just like that? ...Because it was us! It's not that stupid to think the crow demons would be scared off for good. I'll just have to show them…I can do it now. I promised earlier…this is it! Go. Just go. Setsuna might need you._

"I'm going Negi!" Konoka said, brushing past him and running for the door. There was no time to explain, no time to worry about anyone else or her party.

"Right! I'll just…" Negi called after her, his words lost to her as she sprang outside his apartment.

She skidded into the hallway and was surprised when she heard Asuna immediately behind her. "Quit lollygagging Negi!" Then her roommate pulled up level to her, no presence of inebriation, and flashed a confident smirk. "Setsuna will be fine, Konoka. You looked like you solved most of your problems earlier, and when she wants to fight—"

"—there's not many that can stand up to her de gozaru."

"Kaede-san!" Konoka said in surprise, and then…

"Let go of me you damn ninja," Mana said, she shrugged her arm out of Kaede's grip as they ran. "I thought I was done bailing out the half-demon's skinny ass for the day. I'm coming, but I'm tripling her normal charge."

"Hey Mana-neechan, that's a little unfair," Kotarou said, still half-naked and running past all of them to leap down the stairs. "Yo Negi, move it! You're slow!"

"Give me a break, Kotarou! I had to explain things and convince everyone that not everybody needed to come!" Konoka heard Negi call from far behind as she reached the steps.

As she raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time, she took the briefest of seconds to realize that not only were Asuna, Kaede, Mana, and Kotarou there, but behind them all, emerging out of Negi's apartment and giving chase, was the teenaged teacher, Ku Fei, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, and Chachamaru.

Konoka's heart lit up briefly at their companionship, but equal parts worry and determination consumed her. She was grateful for their steady presence beside her though—it helped her to remain calm when she realized she couldn't feel the pull of the pactio anymore.

* * *

Setsuna was nowhere to be found on the path to Evangeline's cabin. The vampire herself was missing as well as Chachazero. Chachamaru assured everyone that Evangeline was with Konoka's grandfather—she had told the robot earlier that she was going to "play Go with the old man for the night." And Chachazero was no doubt terrorizing the Mahora grounds under the pretense of guarding the campus.

Konoka was growing more and more worried. It settled into the pit of her stomach, increasingly uncomfortable and ever closer to despair. She was beginning to suspect the truth, and the truth only made her feel worse. Cold settled into her body. She had no time for it before with adrenaline pumping through her veins, but now it nipped at her skin, settling into her hands. The ground was slick and wet from the rain. It would have been horrible footing for a fight. The crows would have been in the air. _Setsuna…please…please be alright._

Asuna was beside her, chewing at her lower lip. The bells in her hair remained silent. Konoka wondered if she looked as anxious as Asuna did.

She jumped when Negi's voice broke the silence of the Mahora forest. "Konoka-san! Everyone! Over here!"

She could tell something was wrong just by the tone of his voice.

She pinpointed Negi's magical light through the trees and set a quick pace toward him. Asuna cursed as she slipped, but she recovered and followed.

Most of the others were already gathered, clumped loosely together. Konoka pushed through, almost on autopilot, steeling herself for whatever was waiting.

"Konoka…wait…" Negi said, trying to intercept her, but he didn't use near enough force to stop her at this point.

She didn't gasp or immediately cry out at the sight before her. Nor did she burst into tears or dissolve into hysterics. She hesitated, eyes widening and her breath quickening subtly. She took a couple of steps forward, and reached down, picking up one of the black crow feathers. She looked at it, twirled it in her fingers as if curious about the thing. Then she let her arm fall limply to her side, dropping the feather in the process. It hit the ground without a sound, but she was pleased by the squelch that accompanied her foot stepping on the offending item.

Then she was moving forward, careful not to step on the one or two white feathers that lay here and there. She didn't mind the black feathers, which were scattered about the area in greater numbers, or even the blood, which was the only explanation for the dark splotches shown by the magic light hanging over her shoulder. She dropped to her knees when she reached the fragments of Yuunagi.

The once proud blade had been broken into four shards, almost as if it had been snapped in half in multiple sections. It lay discarded in pieces amidst muddied white feathers and tattered cloth of a familiar scarf. Gingerly, mindful of her own hands she picked up the pieces of Yuunagi, aligning them properly. Then she summoned her magic. There was no need for words or key phrases. She knew instinctively what to do. It was like healing in a way. She could feel her skin prickle, the light hair on her arms stand on end, and she was mindful of the aura that suddenly surrounded her and the call of magic from deep within. So powerful…she could do anything.

But all she could do in that moment was heal Yuunagi. The blade fused together, becoming whole and sharp again in a matter of seconds. It was better than before even, Konoka knew. No one would ever be able to break it again.

She stood, holding Yuunagi by its hilt in one hand. The length of the blade made it awkward to hold, and not for the first time she wondered how Setsuna could wield such a sword so skillfully.

Just as she was ready to turn around and face her friends again she caught the glint of something silver out of the corner of her eyes. She knelt and carefully picked it up, mindful of leaves and mud. She straightened, holding up a dainty silver chain. Hanging from its end was one solitary wing, a miniature, silver version of their Ala Alba symbol—a symbol that also held a special meaning for her and Setsuna. Wings had always held a special meaning in their relationship. She couldn't imagine what Setsuna went through to get this striking piece of jewelry. The fact that it was completely unnecessary, that she hadn't even asked for anything for her birthday made it all the more special. The fact that it led her ministra out here alone though…

"...Setsuna…" she murmured, clenching the necklace in one hand.

"We'll get her back Konoka."

She recognized Asuna's voice. It was strong and unwavering on the surface, but she could feel the apprehension and worry underlying her roommate's words.

Konoka turned, Yuunagi in one hand, the necklace in the other. She met Asuna's multicolored stare and allowed herself to let go. The tears fell easily as Asuna, trying her best to be comforting and strong for them both, held her.

_Okay._ Konoka told herself, ignoring the ache that came deep from somewhere within. _Okay_. She took a shaky breath, and withdrew from Asuna's embrace. There was work to be done. After today, after everything, resolve was easy to find—and desperation. There had never been a greater time to have to prove herself because everything, _everything_, was on the line.

_I will save you, Setsuna._

* * *

A/N: I'm generally seeing the crow demons referred to as a 'tribe' in various Negima material instead of a 'clan' as I have been calling it in this story. I'm not opposed to changing it to crow demon tribe if you feel strongly about it. Let me know if you have a preference.

Thanks for reading! Please share your thoughts.

-Yavapai


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the continuing support and all the reviews! Again, this is un-beta read so if you notice any horrible grammar/spelling mistakes that I've missed, please point them out...

So, we're finding out more and more about the Magic World in the manga. Depending on what's revealed in the coming weeks, it might be unfeasible for the crow demons to live in the Magic World and journey to Mahora. If such is the case, just consider this story slightly AU please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

_…..Chapter 4….._

* * *

Someone, at some point, had handed her the sheath to Yuunagi, and now she clutched the blade in both hands. She had held Yuunagi before, never for long—Setsuna would never let her hold it for long—but it had always felt heavy and foreign. She was surprised then at how natural it felt in her hands. What did weigh her down were the pactio cards in her pocket—the original and Setsuna's copy.

She knew it would be futile as fast as she had seen the crows move earlier, but, gripping the original pactio card, she had tried to summon Setsuna. Distantly, she had felt the point of magic that was Setsuna. She had strained, and pulled. She had it, and it slipped, and then it was gone. Her girlfriend was much too far for summoning, even if she could stretch the summon ability farther than other pactios. And now, Setsuna's copy of the pactio was just another reminder of her failure.

Mana's hawk-like vision, so tuned to picking out details, picking out the optimal place for a bullet, spotted it half buried underneath the slick leaves of the forest. The slim-card held Setsuna's proud visage, similar to what it first looked like years ago, but the features had evolved with age and the costume had since changed quite a number of times. Konoka had studied the card for but a moment, catching the cutting eyes, the confident stance, the edge of Takemikazuchi, and the inherent power that was from them both. Then she slipped the card into her pocket, and she knew what she had to do.

"Chachamaru," she said, oddly calm now that she knew a way to buy them time, "I need to use Eva-chan's resort."

The robot nodded, "Of course. Your reasoning is sound. If she grows angry, I will placate her."

"Thank you," Konoka said softly. Then she quickly took off, running through the trees and back to the path with no mind to her friends. One hour. She could spare one hour and gain twenty-four to figure out her plans. She hated that one hour—it was one hour that Setsuna got farther away from her—but she knew she needed to think, to plan how she was going to get her girlfriend back. She didn't realize the others were following her until she got to the steps of Evangeline's cabin. She hesitated, even though she knew she shouldn't be surprised. "You guys…"

"Oh come on Konoka! Like we're going to let you run off and save Setsuna all on your own." Asuna said clapping her on the shoulder as she passed, heading straight inside.

Konoka quickly followed into the main room of Evangeline's home, relieved and just a little bit more reassured. She was not going to sit back and let them do all the work though. No matter how much she messed up earlier, she wasn't an untrained, unaware child anymore. She couldn't just sit back and let others bloody themselves for her and her cause. _No matter what it takes, no matter what I have to give of myself, I will not let my friends get hurt and I will save Setsuna. Focus. Get to the resort—then you can think._

Konoka was jarred by Mana brushing by her. "This use of time and services out of my life are free…until I decide whether or not to come, but if I do come I'm quintupling the charge because Setsuna is doing her best to annoy me today," the mercenary said. She hesitated just enough for Konoka to know that those words meant nothing. Mana was going to come, and probably just charge her standard rate for it even.

"This one thinks you should quit playing games already de gozaru," Kaede said as they reached the model that was Evangeline's resort. Waiting for everyone to file into the room, Konoka had a second to watch amazed as the ninja leveled a rare, clear gaze at Mana. "You've already made up your mind."

"Shows what you know Kaede," Mana smirked. The glimpse she provided of the revolver tucked into her jeans matched the challenge in her eyes.

"We can talk about it inside de gozaru," Kaede said politely as Ku Fei brought up the rear. The small room was rather congested with the number of bodies taking space.

"Ready?" Konoka said simply. She could breathe once they got there—once she had twenty-four hours.

"I will remain here to explain to my master what has occurred," Chachamaru said from near the doorway. "I will be ready to accompany you at a moment's notice Konoka-san."

"Thank you, Chachamaru!" Konoka said gratefully. That worry behind her, she turned and reached out, initializing the jump to Evangeline's resort. The transition was smooth, like sinking into water. A mere blink and they were all there.

And Konoka breathed. But she didn't hear the gentle sound of the nameless sea lapping against stone and sand. She didn't register the clear night skies or the too perfect temperatures. She didn't feel the breeze tugging at her clothes. Konoka breathed, but she didn't relax. She wouldn't relax until Setsuna was back where she belonged. _At my side_.

* * *

"So we know they're pissed at Setsuna because they think that when she showed her wings back in the Magic World it's screwed them over today. Still the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but what do we know about them? Where would they be? How strong are they?" Asuna asked.

Konoka opened her mouth and then thought better of it. What did she know about the crow demons? Nothing aside from the encounter yesterday. Setsuna rarely mentioned her wings, much less gave ethnographic details on the beings that provided such genes. And Konoka had never thought to ask, especially when it had always been such a touchy subject. _I should know these things. If it's about Setsuna, I should know it. But I need to respect her privacy too. She's already given me so much of herself, she should be able to keep what she wants too. This is important though…_

She was thinking in circles—a complete waste of time. A full twenty-four hours was more than one, but it still wasn't all that much when she needed time to plan a rescue mission and recover her own state of mind. Exhaustion hit as soon as her adrenaline disappeared. It didn't help that she was sitting on a veranda, reclining on a soft cushion in perfect weather, and her body just wanted to be still. It was dark too, fake stars glittering in the sky to correspond with the world outside the resort. It was a late hour in real time, and between her birthday, crow demons, and Setsuna, it had been a long day.

_A very long day…but plan this out! Figure out what to do and then take a rest with whatever time is remaining._ Once she caught herself, recovered that determination, that image of Setsuna in her mind, it was much easier to pay attention.

Asuna was sitting up ramrod straight, her eyes searching her companions in the lamplight provided by the resort. Not finding an answer, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Does no one know anything?"

"Setsuna's never talked about them outside of her wings. I've never learned about them either," Negi said. He was looking intensely toward the ground. Konoka could easily recognize that he was trying to hide his frustration and anger at the whole situation. "I don't believe any of us have ever been in a position to know about the crow demons. Except…Chamo?"

"Nope. Sorry, it's not my area of expertise," the ermine answered distantly. He stroked his whiskers with a tiny paw, looking distracted.

Konoka was beginning to regret her decision to run off to Evangeline's resort. What could they plan if they didn't even know where to start looking? She should have grabbed Chisame and had her use her artifact to gather information no matter how much the other girl may have grumbled. Or made sure Evangeline was here. She knew all sorts of things and probably would have been able to tell them something. Konoka's only option now was to wait and hope Evangeline would show up after awhile, and be willing to share information…

"They have a sizeable settlement in the Magic World. Last I heard, the nearest city to their village was Tharsis," Mana said. She was casually cleaning one of her guns and sitting on the parapet that was the only thing that separated them from a drop into the sea.

Konoka's head popped up. That was as good of a start as any, and it seemed to get everyone else thinking too.

"Would they have been able to use the gateport legally?" Yue asked thoughtfully.

"Most likely. If they produced the right documents, and though I hate to say…what they've done is not illegal under the law of the Magic World," Chamo said. "Setsuna is part of their clan by blood even if she is exiled. They're completely in their rights to take her if they want. It's all very complicated provisional laws for the various tribes and groups…just know they're pretty much autonomous."

"Maybe someone should change those laws then," Asuna growled. She crossed her arms indignantly.

"You got a lot to learn about politics ane-san," Chamo said.

"I'm going to the Magic World," Konoka said before Asuna could fire something back. "I'll get to Tharsis and I'll find my way to the village—"

"And we'll come too!" Haruna announced. She stood, one foot propped up on a nearby table, hands fiercely planted on her hips, and a wide smirk spread across her face. Her mini-skirt did little to hide much of anything with her stance, but Yue and Nodoka were quick to remedy that. Haruna was brought to the ground with what essentially qualified as a flying kick.

"You're panties were showing," Yue droned.

"This is no time to be worrying about panties!" Haruna said dazedly, glasses and hair askew.

"I think everyone here has seen each other's panties by this point aru," Ku Fei said. "But it's time for an adventure again! Off to the Magic World!"

"Just a moment Ku. Even if we do have an idea of where to go," Kaede said while distinctly eyeing Mana, "we can't just go rushing in. We have to consider the possibilities of what we might be facing. Anything that can take on Setsuna is not going to be easy to deal with de gozaru."

"Anything that ignores threats from Evangeline isn't something that can be dealt with lightly either," Negi added.

Kotarou smirked, rising to the challenge. "How about threats from any of us?"

At any other time Konoka would have gotten sucked into the typical banter and behavior of her friends, but she was much too worried. And with the little bit of information she had obtained, her mind was already racing through rescue scenarios. _Take the new gateport at Osaka. Avoid trouble in the Magic World. Travel to Tharsis. Find someway to get to the crow demon's village. Get Setsuna back no matter what you have to do._

"Konoka." Asuna was beside her, speaking softly over the mayhem of the rest of their friends. "What are you thinking?"

Konoka stared back at her roommate and wondered why Asuna was asking such an obvious question. "That I'm going to save Setsuna."

"I never thought I would have to give you of all people this lecture...Remember Negi and his search for his father, and how he was convinced he had to do everything alone? You have people that want to help. People that want to save Setsuna too. You guys are my closest friends for god's sake! I want to save her and your happiness. I may not be the most powerful mage in the world…" She gave Konoka a very pointed look and then grinned. "But I have my talents. I'm a princess too after all. Do you want me to go over the capabilities of everyone else? 'Cause you know I will, it just might take a bit of time this group."

Konoka bit her bottom lip. "I know," she said after a moment, keeping her voice low. "Asuna…I may be a powerful mage, but...Setsuna has given her everything to protect me since she was a child. _Everything. _I need to do the same, and I failed when I was given the opportunity. The Kansai and the Kanto…proving my magic for that doesn't matter, but…for her. For Setsuna, everything matters. I need to show her that I'm willing to go as far as she is for me."

"She knows how much you love her. You don't have to prove it..." Asuna said seriously, and then she grinned. "She's not the same oblivious middle school girl she once was."

Konoka couldn't help the smile that came with those words. Setsuna certainly wasn't the same girl. "I know. And I'm not the same girl either, which is why I will save her…" She trailed off, thinking. _I made a promise after Tsukuyomi, and I will keep it no matter what. But Asuna has been right all along, I don't have to do this alone. I know that. I've always known that. _

"Konoka—" Asuna began.

"But you'll be there too," Konoka interrupted her.

Asuna blinked and then smiled. "That's more like it."

Konoka stood up, her whole being filled with purpose and commanding attention. The chaos caused by her friends vanished completely, and now still, they looked at her attentive and expectant.

"As soon as the time is up here, I'm rushing straight to my room to get necessities. If you want to come with me—"

"Hell yeah we do!" Kotarou said with a feral gleam in his eyes. Cheers from most of her friends followed.

Konoka smiled softly. "Then meet me at the World Tree thirty minutes after we get back. From there…we'll have to get to the new gateport at Osaka as quickly as possible. Once we're in the Magic World, we stay low. We avoid drawing attention and hope the fact that we're older will prevent people from recognizing us easily. If that's not enough, we can use disguises like last time. We get to Tharsis as quickly as possible and once there, we figure out a way to the demons' village. I can't say what kind of complications or difficulties might occur, but I'm going at this with my all. I'm sure you have an idea of how important Setsuna is to me…"

"Setsuna is important to all of us," Nodoka said with conviction.

She looked surprised that she had spoken, but Konoka wasn't. If there was anything that she had learned about Nodoka over the years, it was that she was surprisingly candid when it came to her feelings—when those feelings were not romantic anyway.

"We've always managed in the past. It'll work out," Yue said. She turned a kind gaze onto Konoka who could not help but feel reassured, and then continued. "The question remains, is there anything specific we can prepare for now?"

"Maybe we should bring along a few other people just in case aru." Ku Fei stroked her chin and looked to be deep in thought. Others latched onto her idea.

Haruna grinned wickedly. "Chiu-chan!"

"You're more than welcome to be the one to drag her along then," Yue said.

"Nah, we can do it together. Peer pressure you know?" Haruna answered. "She'll secretly want to come anyway. Nodoka can join us, and if she puts up a little resistance, we'll just give her an excuse. I'm sure there's a secret in there that we don't know yet."

"Haruna, y-you know I don't like to use my artifact on friends," Nodoka said.

"Situation calls for it. Soldier up Nodoka!" Haruna called, pounding the quiet girl on the back.

"Kazumi and Sayo-chan might be useful too, and you know they'll be willing to come."

"Don't forget Chachamaru if Evangeline is feeling generous."

"What about the Sports Club girls?"

"Hakase! And Natsumi!"

"This isn't a field trip!" Asuna yelled, jumping to her feet to gather attention. She was momentarily surprised when everyone actually shut up.

"Thanks Asuna," Konoka said softly in silence. Then she spoke more loudly, meeting each of her companions' eyes in an effort to include them. "We might already have too many people coming as is. I want this to be as fast and as conflict free as possible. I want to avoid fighting, but after seeing what the demons are willing to do, I know that might be hard to accomplish. Setsuna…Setsuna would only think it was pragmatic to bring fighters along, and she would also see the advantage of including people with more creative talents. I see the advantages, but…"

"Let's just say whoever is at the Tree after thirty minutes is going. If need be, people can wait at Tharsis or another location," Negi said thoughtfully.

Konoka immediately recognized this as the best solution and nodded. Her class held many talented people with all the manner of pactios. What if one of them was useful? _Do not go there! Don't start to think of your friends as tools! _The only drawback would be their ability to avoid attention. Her class always attracted attention.

"This one agrees. The question remains though, how will we get to the gateport at Osaka?" Kaede said.

"At least there is a gateport at Osaka now," Chamo added. "Can't remember the last time they even considered making a new one, but you have yourselves to thank for that."

Chamo's words were true. The new gate to Mundus Magicus was only established after their time there in part because of Asuna and in part because of herself. Asuna, or more correctly in this regard, The Twilight Imperial Princess Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, may have been allowed to go back to her life at Mahora after all was said and done, but the government wanted as easy access as possible to her if needed for good or for ill. Konoka was also aware of the other political reasons. The Kanto and the Kansai were not going to be separated for all that much longer, and, as much as she often tried to ignore this fact, she knew she would be the one sitting at the head of the table of one of the most powerful magical groups of this world. Powerful enough to make officials sweat in the Magic World. They wanted easy access to her too, and right outside of Osaka was the most convenient place to set up the new gateport.

"Magic," Negi answered Kaede. "I have a couple of ideas in mind that could get us there quickly. And I think I have enough time here to try them out too."

_Negi's always thinking, always planning on how to use his magic in different ways. Why can't I be more innovative like that?_

It took Konoka a minute to realize that everyone was silent and staring at her. _They expect me to lead…_She cleared her throat and self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "If no one else has any questions, how about we rest for now? It's late in real time."

There were nods and murmurs of agreements, and just like that Konoka felt the adrenaline leave her body once again. She was exhausted. She settled back into the cushions as her friends rustled and jostled around her. She could move to where Evangeline actually kept beds like it looked as if most of her friends were doing, but the thought of having to get up and move was not that appealing—not when her limbs felt like they were laden with lead and the cushions were as comfortable as they were. More than that even, she could stare up into the dark abyss of night, and looking into sky like this made her think of flying, white wings and Setsuna.

"Hey Konoka, you don't want to move inside?" Asuna said somewhere to her right.

She didn't move her gaze from the night sky. If she kept looking upwards, even in this made up world, she could almost imagine being close to heavens once again, held securely in arms, safe and free from the world around her. _Set-chan…_She reached for that image, hearing the beating of wings, and seeing a soft smile that was reserved only for her.

"Konoka?"

The image flitted, threatening to disappear, but Asuna sounded worried so she provided her roommate with the simplest of answers. "No."

"Okay."

There was rustling beside her, and then a flop that was accompanied by a groan. The phantom of Setsuna vanished, leaving Konoka with emptiness. But the complete void only lasted for a moment, because Asuna spoke, pushing in a drop of life and hope into that emptiness.

"You know, Setsuna may be an idiot about certain things, but she's a survivor and I guarantee that she knows right here"—there was a light thump that Konoka guessed was Asuna pounding against her heart—"that we're coming after her. She knows you're doing everything you can to get her back. Besides…Ayaka told me she interrupted some business earlier. It's not like you need it, but that's even more motive."

Konoka was caught between the blurring of tears in her eyes from the warm tone of the first part and soft giggles at the wryness displayed in the second. She managed not to sniff, the laughter pushing down the lump in her throat. She replied affectionately, "Thank you Asuna. For everything."

"Just know I got your back through all of this."

Konoka smiled easily, returning her focus to the dark sky. _I'm coming for you, Setsuna, and everyone else too._ It was easy to fall asleep with Asuna's familiar, steady breathing near her, the distant sounds of commotion from the rest of her friends, and the prospect of Setsuna waiting in her dreams.

* * *

"…up…"

_Not yet._

"…ake…upid..."

_Set-chan will get me up. Just wait until then._

"Wake up!"

Konoka's eyes opened blearily. She blinked, trying to grow accustomed to the world around her again once again. She resisted the desire to huddle down for more sleep.

"Get up you stupid girl!"

Evangeline stood, towering even in her petite size over her and Asuna. The vampire was glaring menacingly down at them both, radiating anger. Konoka immediately snapped to full awareness, and was just in time to witness Evangeline's foot crashing down on Asuna.

Asuna's eyes flew open. Her body, previously sprawled out on her stomach across the cushions, was wracked into a spasm that sent her curling into a fetal position as she groaned. Then she was on her feet, bearing down on Evangeline with clenched fists. "What the hell?!"

The vampire grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, bringing Asuna's face to her level. Konoka gulped as Evangeline narrowed her eyes and showed her fangs. "My place, you follow my rules."

"Master, please don't terrorize Asuna so early in the morning," came the pleading voice of Negi.

Evangeline gritted her teeth and released Asuna who reeled backwards. Konoka, sensing the danger had passed, sighed, full reality returning to her. She shivered, the air feeling cooler after having her body refreshed in slumber. She rubbed at her eyes, prying off the last bit of sleep, and did her best to ignore the stale taste in her mouth. As soon as she was able, she was going to get her hands on some toothpaste. The sky was beginning to tinge with the pink of dawn, but other than that, all her other surroundings remained the same. _And no Setsuna_.

Negi stood alone just behind Evangeline. Konoka guessed that Evangeline probably woke him up first, and if she was the gambling type, she would put money on her guess that the vampire woke him up just as violently as she did Asuna. Konoka realized he was peering at her closely, and she forced a smile for him. "Good morning Negi-kun."

"You," Evangeline said pointedly at Konoka before Negi could respond. The glare and fangs were now fully focused on her, and Konoka forced herself to keep the smile. She ended up being pleasantly surprised by Evangeline's words. "Judging from what Chachamaru told me, you made the right decision to come here. Most people would have just run after her without a plan, and that would not have ended well for anyone—not against the foe you face."

Konoka blinked, realizing that Evangeline had given her a rare, clear compliment, and then let her mouth relax into a much more natural smile. "Thank you Eva-chan. I would appreciate any help or advice you might have to give. And thank you for coming so quickly. We still have…" She hesitated, sensing the magic of the resort and her own innate sense of the passage of time. "…about 18 hours."

_I'll need to sleep again. There won't be time to rest once we get out of here._

"Don't get any wrong ideas, when I felt the magic of the resort, I rushed here to make whoever touched my things pay," Evangeline said shortly, crossing her arms as she settled onto a cushion. "I certainly didn't have any beneficial reasons in mind, but now that I'm here and the half-bird idiot is gone, I might as well help."

"Did Chachamaru tell you everything master?" Negi said, sitting beside the vampire.

"Of course," she scoffed. "Don't ask useless questions unless you actually want people to think you're ignorant."

"Yes master," Negi coughed with a faint blush.

"For example, I'm not going to even ask if you are planning a rescue attempt. As ridiculously loyal every one of you is, and as much as I can sense their presence"—Evangeline pointed at Konoka—"all over each other all the time, I know you didn't just come here to wallow in self-pity and anguish. So out with it! What do you know about the crow demons and what are you planning to do?"

Konoka let Negi reiterate the plans they had made, watching Evangeline's scowl melt as she listened.

"What do you plan to do once you reach their village?" The vampire asked Konoka after Negi finished debriefing.

"I'll investigate the situation and then judge what to do," Konoka said. "I won't be leaving without Setsuna."

Evangeline snorted, "I wouldn't expect any less. But do you understand what you're up against?"

"Hey they seemed plenty scared when they ran off earlier!" Asuna said.

"Of course they had reservations then! There weren't all that many of them going up against you. And it is you lot who were the heroes. Not to mention they were on your territory and more of your allies could have appeared. Do not underestimate them. The crow demon clan is strong, and they are masters of trickery. Fighting them on their territory is an entirely different matter. You should also be aware that their hierarchy is based on strength. The leaders are going to be in a different class than the pawns. Are you prepared for this?" The vampire said. Konoka swallowed as Evangeline's eyes bore into hers.

"I'm ready for anything," Konoka said determinedly. _Setsuna is waiting._

"Are you? We'll see about that."

That was all the warning she received.

The world bent around Evangline as she twirled a glowing hand upwards. Konoka's eyes widened and she only just managed to pull up a magic shield in time. The vampire's attack thudded and exploded in impact. Konoka gasped as the impact threw her backwards, but the shield held. She got to her feet and scrambled for more distance, blood pounding in her ears and her heart racing.

Through the haze of smoke, she could see Evangeline hovering in the air a short distance away. The vampire was smirking, showing off a sharp fang. Konoka didn't dare take her eyes off her, her mind racing.

_She wants me to fight her. To prove myself? I don't need her approval. I'm saving Setsuna regardless. She has to know that. But…a little less than 18 hours…there's plenty of time. After failing to do anything last time, I need to show I can do this. I won't lose, Eva-chan. I'll show you how far I'm willing to go to get Setsuna back. I won't lose!_

"What are you doing!? Attacking Konoka like that! Are you crazy?" Asuna yelled, waving off the smoke of destruction.

Negi coughed, "Master, I…I don't—"

"Shut it both of you, and don't interfere. This is between me and _ojou-sama_," Evangeline said, and then she turned a threatening stare onto Konoka. "You've been through significant amount of training. You have the potential to be the most powerful mage in existence. Let's see how far you've come, Konoka. It's about time you started shedding potential and started showing what you can do. If you can't beat me in this form, I'll keep you here and let Negi lead a rescue for the halfbreed."

"Eva what is it with you and your insane tests!?" Asuna yelled. "It's always prove this, prove that, prove—" She was interrupted by a flash of magic that exploded near her feet. She yelped and instinctively backed up even knowing such magic wouldn't harm her.

"Sit down and get out of the way. Just watch," Evangeline said. She then half-turned her head, flicking hair over her shoulder as she eyed something behind them. "And keep those other brats from interfering."

Konoka took only a second to look beyond Evangeline and see the rest of her friends emerge from inside. Kaede and Ku Fei both looked ready for battle as they came skidding out. Mana, on the other hand, walked out rather stately after them, not even bothering to reach for a gun. Kotarou was pushed out by Yue and Nodoka, still looking asleep with his droopy tail and ears. Konoka identified the white blob on top of Haruna's head as Chamo who enthusiastically brought up the rear with a battle cry.

"Yes, master!" Negi said. He grabbed Asuna's wrist, pulling her along.

"What? Negi?! We can't just let…!" Asuna said, stumbling after him.

"Eyes on me Konoka, otherwise you'll never stand a chance." Evangeline said smirking with anticipation.

Konoka had never sparred against Evangeline. She had gone up quite a number of times against her other classmates in duels and groups fights, and she had even fought Negi and Kotarou too. But never had Evangeline put herself up against Konoka. _Nearly all the others have fought against Eva-chan on some level, but never me. I don't really match up all that well against someone like her when I don't have anyone to guard me while I cast spells. How am I supposed to win against her speed? I…I don't have time to wonder! I just have to win. I will win, Setsuna. For you. Because I can and will save you._

"Lux Ala Lumen Ensis!" The activation words, despite her choice in Latin, flowed off the tip of her tongue with ease. _Start big and end it now! _"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu—" She had less than a second to gasp and throw up a barrier. It was a weak one in her haste, barely strong enough to hold back the dark magic Evangeline aimed at her, and she was sent flying backwards. She was lucky enough that it was only the force of the attack and not the magic itself that sent her flying. She couldn't help the yelp of pain when her body hit the ground, skidding a few feet in momentum before stopping. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she did her best to ignore the pain and warily climbed to her feet when she didn't sense another attack. She held her magic, ready to perform a simple, yet effective barrier at the slightest movement from Evangelin.

"No time for that when you don't have your ministra to guard you!" the vampire shouted. She hadn't moved. "You're going to have to do more than just cast spells to beat me because I'll finish you off quickly if you give me that much of an opening." Then she glided forward, fangs prominent.

Konoka resisted the instinct that told her that she was the prey here, and she scrambled for more distance, running out of the veranda and onto the broad path. Evangeline chased her with an ice version of Sagitta Magica, keeping her entirely on the defensive. Fortunately, with her power at the ready, Konoka was able to evade with a magical shield.

_She's serious. She's not holding back at all! She's completely serious, but she's right too. I've gotten to be too dependent on Setsuna and others to guard me so that I could do flashy spells at will. I need to take charge and show her what I can do. I hesitated before, but no more. Aggressive, smart, controlled. Setsuna depends on this. I will prove that I'm not weak, that I can protect her too!_

She concentrated, dividing part of her magic to maintain her shield and used the rest to manipulate the ground underneath her feet. Konoka felt it stir, and when a brief gap in Evangeline's attack appeared, she urged the ground into motion. It shot up, reaching for the vampire and destroying the brick path. She didn't realize how much force she had put into it until she noticed the yawning chasm that stretched across the path in her magic's wake. But Evangeline had neatly dodged the pillar and was charging at her once again. Eyes wide and trying to stay calm, Konoka frantically met the incoming dark spell with her own light equivalent, and their collision of magic formed a swirling, sparkling wall. Holding the vampire's attack at bay, gave her a chance to recollect herself, and she pushed more power into her spell, knowing, just _knowing_ that she could overcome Evangeline's. And she did. The dark magic broke and collapsed under her power. Invigorated, she pushed her magic forward, ready to consume whatever waited there

"Don't be naïve."

Konoka whirled, her eyes only barely catching the flashing form of the Dark Evangel as she flew forth with a glowing fist. With a sharp intake of breath, Konoka quickly raised her hands with yet another shield. Evangeline's fist cracked against the wall of magic, and the vampire held it there, pushing more force into it, trying to burrow into the barrier.

_Powerful! Eva chan's powerful…but stay calm. Hold her back. How does Negi do this all the time? _

"I shouldn't be able to do this Konoka, but you're making it too easy. For all your power, you lack finesse! What have you been learning this whole time?" Evangeline scorned.

_Don't listen to her. Setsuna is waiting!_

Konoka didn't rise to the bait. Instead she redoubled her efforts on her shield, amassing energy in hopes of finding a moment to push back.

Evangeline stared intently through the barrier, a cruel smile playing at her lips. "You're still much too dependent on others to fight your battles!"

"No!" Konoka shouted back. "I'm—"

"—Wide open," Evangeline sneered.

Too late, Konoka felt the hair thin magic slip underneath the bottom of her shield and grab her ankles. Evangeline's hand not occupied with breaking the shield twisted, and Konoka didn't have time for anything as her legs were pulled out in front of her. She groaned as she landed hard on her back, and was only saved from another strike of Evangeline's by the remnant magic of her shield that followed.

"You've chosen to follow the path of a mage," Evangeline said imperiously. She stared down at Konoka, magic glowing threateningly in her hands. Then it flared around her whole person, and Konoka found that she couldn't move, couldn't look away from the inhuman eyes that locked onto her. "I once forced Setsuna to make a choice. Looks like you're going to have to do the same!"

_Get a grip Konoka! She's just trying to terrorize you! She's like a cat, playing with its prey. Show her you're no prey! Show her that you can protect Set-chan too! Setsuna needs me!_

She reached for more. It was all too easy to draw on her power then—desperate, motivated, tired of Evangeline's mind games. Magic welled exponentially, and she let the floodgates open. Raw, unbridled power rushed forth, and she caught a flash of the vampire's widened eyes before the sunburst blinded her from her surroundings. She knew that was much too easy though. There was no way Evangeline would lose like that. Konoka quickly got to her feet, holding her magic at the ready.

"Not too bad ojou-sama. You can push back when you're shoved."

Konoka quickly found her a short distance away, perched on the parapet that separated them from the sea. She looked to be unharmed, but then Konoka noticed the trickle of blood that ran from her mouth down to her chin and the way she slightly hunched over her abdomen.

"Set-chan didn't make a choice! She chose both and I do too!" Konoka said determinedly.

"True, but Setsuna's different from you—"

"It doesn't matter! I choose both—my happiness and my magic," Konoka said. Saying it aloud filled her with confidence and she felt an easy smile grace her lips. She pulled, and kept pulling, more and more power filling her. _Setsuna needs me!_

"Heh," Evangeline smirked, "Alright then, show me where happiness gets you in this ugly world!"

The vampire launched her magic again, and this time it was accompanied with aqueous light that solidified as it raced toward Konoka. Pillars and shards of ice, sharpened and empowered to deadly degrees, all aimed for her.

However, Konoka's relaxed smile remained as her magic flew through her mind and body almost instinctively. She felt the endless wellspring inside her; a seemingly eternal source of power located both in the center of her chest and wrapped up in the very essence of her being. And she kept pulling from it. Power enveloped her form in a warm embrace, shuddering down her arms, over her legs, encasing her fingertips. Evangeline's attack shattered against the magic barrier a few feet in front of her, the ice giving away completely. The shield was strong enough that she didn't even flinch much less stumble backwards from the blow. The vampire redoubled her efforts when no counterattack came into a constant barrage of magic that should have overtaken anyone, but Konoka merely took steps forward. Her body hummed with power as she closed the distance between them. She kept pulling it forth, pooling the magic more and more around her. It was so easy, so natural, and it felt so right. The pactio cards in her pocketed reverberated, and she could feel Setsuna around her with the magic. Wings enfolding her, guiding her, protecting her. A ghost of a presence mingled with power, directing her, telling her to keep walking forward. That her target was there, just ahead and nothing could touch her.

_I will save Set-chan!_

Konoka only remembered where she was, who she was when she saw Evangeline's wide eyes in the heartbeat between her attacks.

She watched in what felt like slow motion as the vampire's weight shifted. _She's going to dodge, get around me, and look for opening. _The thought came calmly, and Konoka knew she could and needed to end it now. She smoothly raised an arm, magic swirling around it. Just as the vampire sprang, she let her arm drop, fingers extended. The magic surrounding her arm, a curious almost colorless power tinged with yellow and pink, slid to her hand, curling around her fingers.

_I will save Setsuna._

The spell shot forward, and she distantly felt her whole body recoil. Her attention though was on the vampire. She watched tranquilly as Evangeline gritted her teeth and raised her arms, doing her best to shield herself with the quickest of magical barriers. Her efforts were futile, Konoka knew. The spell was true.

_Setsuna._

And then the world rocked back to normal.

There was an explosion that kicked up dust and debris from the impact of her spell. Before she could even wonder about Evangeline, she was consumed with what felt like a vacuum as her magic rushed back in and that open connection to her power closed like a slamming door. A thick pressure rested on her chest, and it felt like her heart was being squeezed. She gasped, unable to catch her breath. She bent over her knees, her whole body feeling weak and spent as if she had been awake for days without rest.

_What did I just do? God, it hurts. I've never pulled that much before. Why did I keep going after it? There was still more too…and it was all so natural. I've always stopped before, I didn't have to go that far against Eva-chan—Eva!_

"Eva-chan!" Why did she sound so weak? She struggled to move, but when did it get so hard to take a step? Her voice was not but a whisper, "Eva-chan?"

"Konoka! Take it easy! She's okay!"

Asuna. Always dependable. Konoka smiled, feeling her roommate physically support her. She tried to look, to see for herself that Evangeline was just fine, but her vision was swimming with spots and colors. She settled on just responding to Asuna. Moving her mouth was easier. "Thank…good…ness."

"Don't worry, everything's okay. But damn…what was that? I've never seen anything like that…" Asuna said, sounding both awed and uncertain.

Konoka worked her thoughts into a coherent sentence. "…Setsuna…she's waiting for me."

"Hmmm…maybe we should make you the knight and Setsuna the princess?" Asuna said mischievously.

It was easier for Konoka to spot a grin amid her swimming vision when Asuna was this close, and she managed to return her own tired version. With her roommate's support, she was feeling a bit more stable now, and not quite like she had been knocked unconscious

"Yo Negi!" Asuna yelled, and Konoka winced, her ears ringing. "How's Eva doing?"

"She's good," Negi answered. "I did a basic healing spell, and she's already—"

"—I am just fine brat," the vampire answered much to Konoka's relief, but her voice sounded thin. Evangeline appeared out of the settling dust with Negi supporting her, and Konoka blinked hard to center her vision on them.

Negi immediately talked over the vampire. "Wow! Konoka-san! Just wow. I've never seen anything like that!"

Konoka didn't respond. She was too focused on Evangeline, forcing her vision into complete clarity. The vampire looked spent. Her face was ashen, her hair limp, and she looked as if she was just barely forcing her body to not be dead weight. And Negi had healed her even. _What did I do?_

"If only I was in my prime," Evangeline growled as they drew closer, "then this could have gotten really interesting…" Her eyes landed on Konoka's and she jutted out a finger. "And you! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Konoka took a step back at the ferocity. She closed her eyes as her head pounded in protest at the movement. She was grateful for Asuna's steadying hand on her arm.

"Master, please. Take it easy," Negi said, attempting to soothe the irate vampire.

By this point, the rest of their friends had gathered around them too. Konoka spared them a glance once her headache subsided into manageable pain. They were oddly silent, watching the exchange with a mixture of wonder and concern. Her attention quickly reverted back to Evangeline and Negi who were in something of a hissing spat. The vampire huffed after a moment, crossing her arms, and Negi turned toward Konoka, the corners of his mouth pulling downward in a frown.

"Konoka-san, can you tell me exactly what you did with your magic at the end?" he asked, not unkindly.

She was worried now. Evangeline's brash attitude and Negi's unease, made her realize that she did something unexpected and perhaps unwelcomed. She spoke softly. "It was like any other time I've, or I guess anyone, cast a spell. But then…I don't know…I just kept pulling more and more magic, without a specific spell in mind. There was so much of it, an infinite amount. I mean, I've always known it's there, but I've never felt it like I did today where I could just keep gathering magic. I think I could have kept getting more and more forever."

"We all know that there is a lot on the line right now, but Konoka-san, promise me you'll be more careful," Negi said seriously, but still with ambiguity.

"What he's trying to say," Evangeline continued shortly, "is that with the amount of magic you hold, you can't just let it out freely and unguided like that when you're still not able to fully control all of it. Your magic reserves are too vast to be able to mentally and physically handle it all. Do you understand?"

This really wasn't helping her headache, or the rest of her pains for that matter. "What do you mean I couldn't handle it all?"

"Your magic stores are astronomical, and without the proper control, it can get out of hand. You have to channel it through a spell and not simply release it at your current stage. Think of it this way," Negi said. "You have a floodgate holding back a huge reservoir of water. You open that gate a little bit and a trickle comes out, and the gate holds without much difficulty through its channel. You open it a little bit more, and it's a stream. It's still manageable but the gate is starting to strain under the pressure. Finally, you open the gate some more, and it collapses under the water pressure resulting in a deluge that overtakes everything."

"I was…I would have…" Konoka said with her mind struggling to remember all of her actions over the course of the fight.

"I'm not sure if your body or your mind would have been torn apart first if you had kept pulling more magic without direction," Evangeline said almost casually.

"Eva!" Asuna scolded.

"What?" Evangeline snapped back. "A little truth doesn't hurt anyone. It could save her even."

Konoka distantly observed the two glare at each other, her thoughts racing. _First I can't do anything, and then I go too far! What is wrong with me!? Why can't I use my magic like I have been over these past few years without issue? Am I liability here? Can I save Setsuna if I can't even manage myself?_

Eventually the vampire sighed, rolling her eyes before speaking with a notable amount of patience. "You're a natural healer. You instinctively know how to handle your power for anything that involves healing, but you're much less use to fighting even after learning and practicing various spells since you started training. It's simply not an innate use of power for you to draw on so much without a spell for guidance in attacking. If you draw on exceptional amounts and keep pulling more and more without directing it through a specific channel, you're simply going to lose control of the magic. And then you're dead and no good to anyone."

"You have made great strides since you began training, but you just have to take steps to control it," Negi said. "It can't all be at once. Eventually, you'll get used to all the magic you hold and be able to release all of it without a spell and without threat. Today you almost reached the limits of control. I don't know if you realized how powerful your final attack was, but Konoka-san…"

It was growing hard to listen, and Konoka tuned Negi and everyone else out unconsciously. She understood what had happened. She had failed. Again. She had gone too far, and nearly burnt herself out in the process. She could have hurt Evangeline too. When did using magic come with all of these catches? It always seemed so easy to Negi as powerful as he was, and to Yue and others to. In the past, she had thought nothing of her ability to use magic. She only knew that she was powerful and making moderate improvements in her usage through training.

But, more than ever, Konoka was determined, and even now, after realizing her mistakes, she was optimistic because she had learnt from both extremes.

_I just need to focus on my real purpose. My magic can control itself. I went too far. I was too eager to show that I could save Setsuna. I know I can….But why do I keep faltering in these real situations? I can't be a proper magister magi like this. I can't be Setsuna's partner like this. I'll just have to keep getting better. I have to keep learning. I've proven my power. I did beat Eva. Setsuna is still waiting for me, but I can't blindly rush. I won't make that mistake either. At least I know I can react when being threatened…Goodness, is Negi still talking?_

"I understand, Negi-kun," she said gently, interrupting him in mid-sentence. "I know exactly what I did wrong—" _Channel your magic through a spell until you can deal with all that raw power you hold; you can't just release it because you can't handle it yet._ "—and I'll stop myself from doing such a thing again."

Negi, momentarily taken aback, smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"This is a good lesson for the rest of you brats too!" Evangeline said haughtily, eyeing the crowd around them disdainfully. Konoka couldn't help but nearly giggle as she turned her attention to her friends. All of them looked rather glazed over from the talking. Even Asuna, standing beside her supportively had a distant, not-quite-all-there look in her eyes. But everyone perked up immediately at Evangeline's next words. "Alright, who's up for some breakfast? You're going to have to work for it of course."

"Yes!" Kotarou shouted, coming to life. "Food!"

"What are you? A bunch of animals?" Evangeline grumped. "Go on then, head to the dining area."

Everyone headed off in a leisurely pace, much livelier than before with jokes and teasing passing through them with ease. Konoka still caught a couple of them looking back at her curiously as she made to follow them. She took a couple of steps, and that's when she realized all her aches and the odd pressure in her chest were completely gone. Refreshed, or at least no longer feeling as if she had been run over, she was struck by the obvious. "Eva-chan, would you like me to heal you?"

"No. I'm fine," Evangeline huffed.

Konoka chose not to press the issue. If Evangeline said she was fine, then she was fine. Or at least fine enough to heal quickly at her own pace.

"Then I want you to know, and you two as well," Konoka said including Asuna and Negi, "that I've realized my mistakes. Earlier today, I was frozen and couldn't do anything to help Setsuna. Just now, I overcompensated for that failure and went too far. But now, more than ever, I'm determined to save Setsuna. And I will."

Asuna swung a companionable arm around her shoulder. "Like that was going to stop you? I never doubted it for a second."

"I certainly don't like the idea of getting in your way of helping Setsuna—not that I ever would," Negi grinned boyishly. "I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Evangeline looked at her with one eye. "You did beat me. I expect you to bring the halfbreed back. She owes me lots of training for getting into this mess in the first place."

_Two mistakes that could have been fatal, and both times I'm bailed out by friends. I'm not one to push them or their help away. But my mistakes and all of my training still serve a purpose, and I will save you Setsuna. Wait for me. _

* * *

The remaining hours flew by. Konoka ate, practiced magic through simple relaxing spell exercises, and slept. No one said anything about what happened earlier. She was grateful for that as she had internalized the events plenty enough for her own good. What everyone knew was that she was still singularly focused on saving Setsuna, and that was all that mattered.

And now they waited to be transported back to reality. Evangeline watched them go, her face unreadable. As the pull for the return began, Konoka caught the vampire's eye.

"You're not an idiot, and you've learned. It'll work out," Evangeline said with a fanged smile.

"Thank you Eva-chan," Konoka said softly, surprised at the voiced vote of confidence. She watched as the vampire turned her back and stormed away without acknowledging the thanks. Konoka smiled to herself, and it stuck. They had plan, she had learnt a valuable lesson in control, and they were in motion to chase after Setsuna. She took a deep breath as she felt the magic wash over her that would take them back to Evangeline's house, and once again it was like diving into a swimming pool. Then she was on her feet in the familiar wooden room with the rest of her friends crammed into the space.

Konoka shook her head, gathering her wits before moving. "Remember," she said, turning at the doorway to the main room to meet her friends' expectant faces. "Be at the World Tree within thirty minutes. I'm leaving then regardless."

"We'll be there!" Haruna exclaimed, wrapping an arm tight around both Nodoka and Yue who made strangled noises.

"Yeah I'm ready for ass-kicking!" Kotarou said, his tail bristling in anticipation. Ku Fei elbowed him in the gut, grinning all the while.

Others enthusiastically nodded their assent, and Konoka smiled at their support. She whirled back around, ready to dash out of Evangeline's home, but she stopped short once seeing what waited in the main room.

"Konoka-chan," the headmaster said, climbing to his feet.

"Grandpa."

* * *

A/N: As for the gateport at Osaka…I couldn't remember if the one in Wales was the only one in the manga or not. To make up for that, and the fact that five minutes of research couldn't procure an answer, I just put a new one in myself with some explanation.

Sticking with the Martian theme of the Magic World, I pulled the name Tharsis from a region composed of a volcanic plateau on Mars.

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to vote on my profile on what you want done in regards to other couples in this fic!

-Yavapai


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again, thank you for the support. You guys have been nothing but great!

As always, this chapter has not been beta-read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

….._Chapter 5_…..

* * *

She fell in and out of consciousness. In her moments of lucidity, she was mostly aware of the pain that racked her body, which made it all too easy to succumb to darkness again.

Despite the pain, trained as she was, she tried to judge the details of her situation. She knew that she was being carried, and that her hands and feet were bound. Her wings too, had been pulled together and tied together with no regard to her comfort. She itched both to extend them and straighten her feathers. The way her clothes and hair whipped around her, the way the wind in her ears roared, and the way her eyes teared when just cracked open, she knew she was traveling at ridiculously high speeds, faster than she had ever gone. Through blurry vision she could see black feathers, and if she concentrated beyond the pain, she could sense the demons around her drawing on their power—which most likely accounted for the speed.

And she could feel the fire coursing through her blood, eating away at her nerves, and trying to send her back to the realm of unconscious. She had been drugged, and her body was trying to fight off its effects.

Time was impossible to judge. At one point, she would think she had been in this position for all of a minute. At another, she would have sworn this had been her whole life.

She snapped into a moment of wakefulness when she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, but she could barely manage a groan. The cold stone floor and the stillness was a nice change to the high-speed wind and enemy arms that had previously been her home. There was a lot of movement around her, and she struggled to focus. Peering through talons, feathers, and blackness, she spied the lead she-demon and a cloaked figure. The figure looked straight at her, but the she-demon waved some papers in his face and he seemed to lose interest.

She lost her own curiosity in the exchange when she felt a crushing pressure on her already bound wings that could only be someone stepping on them.

"…another dose?" came the voice from her current antagonizer. She felt talons twist, ripping into feathers and membrane. She gasped in pain, but in some ways was grateful—the sudden throb over the dull ache that had held her snapped her into full awareness. She bit her lip, maintaining focus to realize that she was at a gateport. The rational voice in her head was screaming at her that of course that was the case, and they were most likely at Osaka. The crows were from the Magic World, and they needed to return.

She felt a stabbing sensation in her upper arm. She cut her eyes to the side to see a thin knife coated in some sort of resin piercing her flesh. That was the 'dose' that she heard the crow mention. She only watched, realizing it was too late to fight back as the poison entered her system. _Conserve yourself, find the right moment and flee…damn, if only they had never gotten a jump on me. If only I had been paying attention, and not, for once, thinking about Konoka._

She gritted her teeth as first her arm caught flame, and then the rest of her body followed. She glared, making sure that her captors knew that she was not passively following them. She was sure her fight earlier had gotten rid of that first impression, but it didn't hurt to remind them.

_Konoka...I'm sorry I even gave them that idea in the first place. I know…sometimes…sometimes I have to act for myself. And I hold responsibilities to other people…responsibilities that I've decided mean more than my white wings. Don't worry Konoka. I'm going to get out of this. This is nothing compared to some of Eva's training methods. Don't worry…_

Her thoughts trailed into oblivion, and with the drug running through her system, unconsciousness claimed Setsuna again.

* * *

"Grandpa," Konoka said, unable to hide her surprise.

Despite his wizened features, he stood powerful—an immobile institution of both Mahora and the Kanto Magic Association. She loved him dearly and had never once felt intimidated by him. Yet now as he stared at her, she felt very much like a little girl. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, and she couldn't shake the notion that those old eyes were judging her.

Distantly she heard her friends filter into the room and stop in surprise. They lingered in disquiet, and she could feel their eyes burning hot onto the scene before them.

"Would you ask your friends to step outside please?" her grandfather asked politely. His voice was gruff with age, but seemed to carry all the patience in the world. He turned, offering a half-smile to Chachamaru who Konoka only just now noticed was also in the room. "And you too Chachamaru-san. I would like a moment of privacy with my granddaughter."

"Yes Headmaster," the robot said with a short bow. She ushered Negi, Asuna, and the others out of Evangeline's home with little regard to their curious and uncertain stares. Konoka could hear their footprints and the creaking wood on the porch. Last to leave, Chachamaru hesitated and made eye-contact with Konoka. Then she was gone, shutting the front door behind her.

Alone and unsettled, Konoka offered what she hoped was a passable carefree smile to her grandfather. _Why is he here? What could he want? He must know about Set-chan since Eva was with him and she came here…I don't have time for this grandpa! Setsuna is waiting for me! _"Grandpa, I am terribly sorry, but I don't have time—"

"Konoka-chan," he interrupted gently, "what exactly do you think you're doing?"

She stiffened. No matter how mild he sounded, from him, such words questioning her actions made her already frayed nerves set to unravel completely. With a deep breath, she calmed herself and told him the simple truth. She was relieved when her voice emerged lined with confidence. "I'm saving Set-chan."

"I am terribly worried about Setsuna-kun as well, but I cannot allow you to run off to the Magic World and save her."

Konoka's heart stopped. "W-Why?" she choked.

Her grandfather continued, ignoring her words. "I am more than happy to grant Negi-kun a leave of absence to bring her back, and I will also employ Tatsumiya-kun. I know Setsuna-kun is important to you—"

"Setsuna is more than just important! She's everything." Konoka said, grateful that she found her voice again. "I am going after her!"

"You are not fourteen anymore," he said calmly. "You are eighteen, an adult and eventual head of Kanto and Kansai. I cannot let you travel to the Magic World without due preparation and protocol. There is too much risk in sending you there, and it could have serious ramifications on all sides."

"Politics? You forbid me to save Set-chan because of politics?" Konoka said in disbelief.

"Things are different once you come of age. As a child, you could travel as you saw fit. I encouraged it even because it was an opportunity for you to see what this world and more has to offer. If you were to go to the Magic World now, you could upset a very delicate balance. Setsuna-kun may be important to you, but you have to realize your position."

"My position…" she echoed. She felt a sudden blossom of frustration, and her words came out in a passionate burst. "My position is with my girlfriend! I am going to save her, no matter what I have to do, no matter what or who I upset."

"Konoka," he said gravely, "you have responsibilities that extend beyond your relationship with Setsuna-kun. Some things take precedence over others. Setsuna-kun understands that."

"No, she comes first. My duty to her—it's more important than anything. Grandpa, she's my ministra, you know that! It may be only a temporary pactio right now, but soon it's going to be permanent! Even now, right here," she said with a deep breath, placing a hand against her heart, "our pactio might as well be permanent."

He stared at her, still a picture of utter calm. An unmovable, unshakeable rock. Konoka wondered if any argument she made would be futile. _It doesn't matter. Even if he outright forbids me, even if he locks me up or sedates me, I will still find a way to the Magic World and to Setsuna. He can't stop me, but it would be so much easier with his blessing…_

He sighed and then spoke, his voice distant. "Originally, I thought you would grow out of this. That if I humored it, it would only be just some sort of passing phase for the person who protects you. I even wanted that to be the case for a time."

_I know. I remember the look you gave me when I told you. I remember Setsuna being scared half to death too. And I've been trying to prove you wrong since, even though I was lucky enough that you at least recognized what we had in the moment. But do I still need to prove the seriousness of my relationship with Set-chan…wait…grandpa?_

Her grandfather was smiling. Konoemon had a full grin on his face—his eyes wrinkled, his cheeks scrunched, his lips pulled back to show white teeth. "That was foolish of me…I see, and I couldn't ask for a better person for you Konoka."

Her heart jumped in her throat, almost unable to believe his words. A true, beautiful smile stretched across her lips. "Grandpa," she said tearfully.

She took a step toward him, but he held out a hand, holding her at bay. "I've warned you. I've done my part as the head of the Kanto Association, and there's nothing more I can do. I know you would find your way to the Magic World regardless of what I do to try to stop you. Now go, bring Setsuna-kun back, and don't ever forget these feelings."

She brushed by his waylaying hand, and hugged him tightly anyway. She withdrew even before he was able to get his arms around her. "I'm sorry, but I have to hurry! The more time that goes by the farther away Set-chan gets!"

"Of course," her grandfather said, serenely folding his arms into his sleeves. "As your grandfather, I do caution you to be careful."

"I will!" Konoka said, rushing toward the door. She paused, hand on the handle and turned back to him. She met his eyes, and poured sincerity into her words, hoping he understood how much she meant them. "Thank you grandpa."

He chuckled, waving it off, but before she could completely get away he spoke again. "Oh, and I'll officially excuse any class days you miss, but please try not to linger. Try to avoid taking too many of your classmates with you—it's going to upset some people as is."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I'll…I'll make you proud," Konoka said.

"You already have. Just, above all, be careful. Don't be blinded by your feelings," he said with some finality. "Your mother would have been proud too"

A flash of a beautiful woman with warm, chocolate eyes humming a soft tune flashed in her head. _Mother…_Konoka smiled softly at the faint memory. With a breath, she nodded, spared her grandfather one final, affection glance, and opened the door. Her friends were loitering around the porch and front steps, looking all too innocent. She sized them up quickly. "What are you all waiting here for? There's not any time to waste!"

That earned her a series of smiles, but as she closed the door to Evangeline's home she heard her grandfather's voice, low and grim from inside.

"...don't let your guard down…"

_Thank you grandpa. I know._

* * *

It was well past midnight, and Konoka shivered. It was chilly and still damp from the earlier rains. Clouds still littered the sky in dark puffs, but a sliver of the moon could be seen in the dotted gaps. She had chosen comfortable clothes—old jeans, V-neck shirt, tennis shoes, and a light jacket. She wasn't going to have the time or patience for anything else. Granted, she had lingered over something cuter, but only for a second, and had then felt a wave of shame over the frivolity. The reality of her situation was much too severe. The only vanity she allowed herself was Setsuna's birthday present, which hung right below her collarbone.

She had shoved a change of clothes (a replica of what she was wearing now), essential toiletries (brushing the teeth was a must), an advanced spellbook of Eastern and Western magics (a gift from her father), a wand (she rarely used one, but you never knew), a water bottle (always be hydrated), and granola bars (emergency food) into her backpack. As cumbersome as the blade might be, she had not been able to bring herself to leave Yuunagi. She had tied it against the side of her bag, the hilt rising over her shoulder and the blade stretching down to the back of her knee. Much too antsy inside the dorm room, she had left Asuna, who had been frantically searching for an extra pair of clean underwear, and headed on out to the Great Tree.

Now she looked up past its towering trunk to its massive branches and countless leaves, and thought maybe she should have waited for her roommate. She was alone and more anxious than ever to leave. She could almost feel time slip through her fingers like fine grains of sand, and Setsuna got farther and farther away from her. There was still seven minutes remaining before the half hour was up, and she was leaving right then, regardless of who was here. Though, she might have to wait on Negi—he seemed to have worked out a plan to get to Osaka.

"Don't look so worried aru!"

Konoka nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing Ku Fei's voice. She could have sworn she was alone. She quickly found the kung-fu expert standing casually on one of the lower branches of the Tree. Ku Fei waved cheekily and then back-flipped off, landing perfectly on her feet. "Everything's going to work out just fine! This I can be sure of aru."

Konoka walked over toward her. "I wish I could be so confident. I'm too worried not to be."

"You forget—Setsuna is really strong. She doesn't lose easily."

"Maybe…maybe it's just because I've been helpless in the past, and I assume she is. I shouldn't should I?" Konoka said, her eyes searching Ku Fei's.

"My philosophy is the weakest of my kung-fu, but I would never say you were helpless. You just didn't know what you had at your disposal." Ku Fei nodded with sincerity. "We'll all get Setsuna back, don't worry."

"I'll trust you Ku," Konoka said with a small smile. _I can't afford not to._

There was a pounding of footsteps, and Konoka turned with Ku Fei to see Negi racing up the steps. He was outfitted similarly to her except for the inclusion of his staff and Chamo who clung perilously to his shoulder. What was surprising to see was Chisame huffing along beside him.

"Negi-kun," she smiled, hoping he missed the tension held in it, and turned to Chisame. "Chiu-chan! I'm glad you're here!"

"Yeah, well, the brat dragged me out here!" Chisame glowered. "Barely gave me time to change, much less bring anything. You and Sakurazaki owe me for this. I don't know what you expect me to do anyway."

"Oh, but you're quite talented! And your skills are very handy in the Magic World," Konoka said reassuringly and meaning every bit of it.

"The Magic World!" Chisame growled, turning on Negi. "You left that part out! Damnit! Don't take me back to that fantasy place! I am perfectly fine here!"

Negi looked quite sheepish, rubbing the back of his head and trying to stammer out of sentence. Konoka jumped in to save him. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Chisame-san—we're in a bit of a hurry…"

"Yeesh, I heard all about Sakurazaki," Chisame said, waving her on. "I wouldn't think she would be one to be kidnapped. Doesn't really fit the expected story, but whatever."

"I know, and I'm going to fix it. Thank you for rushing out here. I have your sentiments, but please don't feel obliged to go."

"Don't be jumping to conclusions! I didn't say I wouldn't go," Chisame grumbled, pushing her glasses up with the tip of a finger. "And don't go wafting on about sentiments either when you don't know them!"

"Thanks Chisame-san," Konoka said, smiling softly.

She caught Negi's gaze and he returned the smile knowingly. She could not help the sense of relief that consumed her at seeing him there ready to wage war to get her girlfriend back. She was going to save Setsuna, but Negi was the embodiment of a hero. In the end, he always managed to work things out. A small voice still echoed in her head, telling her he could always come to the rescue if she failed. _It won't come to that though. I won't fail. And I'm not letting my guard down just because he is here. I can't take anything for granted. I will be the one to save Set-chan. _She shook herself out of her thoughts, and asked her most immediate concern. "How exactly are we getting to Osaka?"

"With a little help from Paru, and a little magic to aid the process," Negi said. "She's going to create some sort of flyer—hopefully she got the message that it should not be anything to ostentatious—and I'm going to use a few spells to supplement it and get us there hopefully without mishap."

"That is a good plan," Konoka complimented. _Is it all going to be so easy?_

"Paru is excited about it if nothing else," Chamo said. Then he added contemplatively, "she could go somewhere with that creativity—if it wasn't for some of her more questionable behavior."

"That's rich coming from you Chamo," Negi said.

"Hence, why I'm the furry familiar here."

Negi grinned briefly before he turned toward her with a faintly curious gleam. "Anyway, Konoka, where's Asuna?"

"She was having some…um difficulty…packing," Konoka said hesitantly, more due to Chamo's presence then Negi, Chisame, and Ku Fei.

Before he could respond, there was a shift in the air and Kaede materialized seemingly out of nowhere. The only sign of movement was the fall of her hair and the shift of her traditional ninja clothes as they resettled. She also had a pack slung casually over one shoulder. "Negi-bozu, Konoka-dono," she nodded.

"Kaede, thank you for coming," Konoka said.

Further conversation was interrupted by the racing of footsteps up the stairs, and Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue appeared skidding to a stop in front of them.

"Paru-sama has arrived!" Haruna shouted, and then doubled over her knees to catch her breath in great heaving gasps.

Nodoka spoke between pants. "We thought we would be late."

"No, no," Yue said lightly, waving off that concern. She took a big heave to calm her erratic breathing. "Calculating the journey and our pace, I knew we would be on time."

"True, I should have trusted you anyway," Nodoka said smiling benignly. Yue blushed.

"Cute," a new voice said dryly.

Konoka turned just in time to see Mana emerge out of the darkness. Along with two handguns at her hips, she had a long rifle slung across her back. Konoka didn't doubt that there were more firearms hidden on her person too.

"Ha!" Haruna said triumphantly, evidently recovered. She pointed a finger at Mana. "I knew you would show up."

Mana rolled her eyes and with obvious relaxation, she drew one of the handguns and slowly twirled it with ease. Haruna dropped the pointed finger, but didn't bother wiping the smirk off of her face. She had been very well-conditioned to Mana's firearms. Kaede diffused the situation entirely though, throwing an arm around the sniper's shoulders. "Now, now…let's take it easy. We don't want to start this journey off on the wrong foot de gozaru." She pointedly ignored the handgun now wedged right underneath her ribs.

Konoka knew Mana wouldn't shoot Kaede—or at least she hoped…

Chachamaru chose that moment to come flying into their group. The robot landed, turning off her boosters, and reassuming the appearance of a completely normal looking girl. "Master just returned from the resort. She sends her regards, and also warns you not to do anything—quote stupid unquote."

"Chachamaru! Thank you for coming," Konoka said, rushing forward to take a hold of the robot's hand.

"I said I would come did I not?" Chachamaru responded with a blink. "Setsuna-san requires assistance and I am more than happy to lend a hand regardless of master's wishes."

"All the same…thank you," Konoka said sincerely. She patted the cool hand and let it go.

The exchange seemed to break the impasse between Mana and Kaede. "Fine," the sniper said, and Konoka was unable to help the bit of relief she felt as the gun was holstered with practiced motion. Mana turned a curious stare at Kaede. "You can…you can remove your arm now. I won't shoot her," she smirked, "or you."

"Maybe you can try later," Kaede said with a blithe smile, while keeping her arms exactly where it was.

Mana returned the smile. "You know, we didn't really spar at the resort…It's a date." She only seemed to realize what she said when Kaede raised an eyebrow. She elbowed the ninja in the gut, but not before a camera flash went off.

"What's that about a date?" Kazumi said, her voice oozing charm. She walked calmly out of the darkness with the Sayo, in the possessed chibi-doll, next to her.

"Fuck off Asakura," Mana said dully. Konoka could tell she didn't really mean it by the complete lack of inflection in her voice.

"My, my…is that anyway to talk to your intelligence gatherer?" Kazumi answered brightly.

"Mana-san didn't mean it…right?" Sayo asked in a watery voice.

Mana sighed, "No, I didn't mean it."

Sayo gave a cheer, parading around the sniper.

Kazumi grinned, and threw a companionable arm around Mana. "That's the spirit. All is forgiven…as long as you give me details on your date later." She gave a very obvious wink to Kaede who was watching with amusement.

"Kaede, a little help would be appreciated," Mana said.

"This one thinks you have everything under control."

"Ah, I'll get more on this later," Kazumi said, detaching herself from Mana. "Konoka, Negi told me what happened. I'm here to help!"

"Me too!" Sayo said, raising her hand with excitement.

"Thank you," Konoka replied, bowing her head. Kazumi, though, was already hassling other members of the party with Sayo following along. Konoka couldn't help the smile the crossed her face. _Really, all these people…always willing to go so far…but…_She checked her watch. _One minute…Asuna, where are you? And Kotarou too? _When she looked back up, she caught Negi watching her. She slowly nodded her head.

He returned the gesture, and then grabbed Haruna's attention. "Haruna-san, go ahead and prepare our ship. Remember, something simple."

"Alright! That's my cue! Adeat!" Haruna said palatable excitement. The sketchbook and feather quill materialized neatly into her hand.

"Nothing too crazy ane-san!" Chamo added. "I'll watch to make sure." He jumped off of Negi's shoulder and leapt over to Haruna who was already scribbling frantically in her artifact.

"Negi, do you think you could summon Asuna?" Konoka asked softly, while watching Haruna draw.

She caught Negi blanching in the corner of her eye. "You-you-you know she doesn't like it when I do that!"

_She wanted to come, I'm sure of it. Should I have her summoned or not? _Konoka hesitated. What if Asuna had honestly changed her mind about coming? She had plenty of time to get here—notwithstanding clean underwear issues. _Stop doubting it. Look at all the things she said and did! Asuna wanted to come…right?_

There was a flash, and Haruna's ship appeared in existence…coinciding just in time with Kotarou's appearance.

"Sorry I'm late!" he announced, pulling to a stop besides Negi. "Had to explain things to Natsumi-chan, but then some of the others heard, and I had to tell them we couldn't take everybody. That okay with you nee-chan?"

Konoka managed a grin. "Yes, thank you Kotarou-kun. You didn't see Asuna did you?"

"'Fraid not, but I flat out sprinted here so it would have been pretty easy for me to miss her," he responded before turning his attention to Haruna's vehicle with a fanged smile. "Cool ship."

"I know. I designed it after some the ones we saw in the Magic World after Negi told me his plans," Haruna said, looking quite proud of herself. "I call it the Great Paru-sama the Second! It should fit your requirements Negi."

"It does. Good work Haruna-san! I'm going to get to work with the magic enhancements. It'll take a couple of minutes," Negi said, and then delved into his repertoire of spells. Layers of magic began to cover the ship, reinforcing the magic creation.

The ship _was_ cool. It hovered just above the ground in dark gray and looked very much like a manta ray minus the long tail. It had a shallow hull with no room for a cabin, but it did claim a deck about the size of two Mahora dorm rooms stretching across the main body and its wings. The deck was settled a couple of feet into the hull to give its riders some protection. If Konoka stood on her tiptoes, she could see over the gunwale that there was padding lining those walls and at the base for sitting. At the head of the ship, a couple of steps led up to a small platform that housed the pilot's chair. There was a windshield that wrapped around the front of to give the pilot some protection while driving. Very simple, but Konoka could also admit it was very cool.

Now only if Asuna would show up… She shifted her weight anxiously from foot to foot. It was past the allotted time, and she was going to leave as soon as Negi finished his spells. Setsuna was waiting.

She took a moment to look at her companions—the people who were coming along even after goading from Evangeline and warnings from herself. They were putting their lives in her hands. They wanted to save Setsuna too. Negi, Kotarou, Ku Fei, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, Mana, Kaede, Chachamaru, Chisame, Kazumi, Sayo. Quite the group…

_There are an awful lot of us. Is it too many? We can always leave some people in Tharsis or Ostia if needed I guess, but still…what if people figure out we're the heroes from three years ago. I don't need that drama, not when the only thing that matters is rescuing Setsuna! No, it'll be okay. We can separate if needed, even when we are this many…and still…what about…_

_Asuna!_

Her roommate came frantically bounding up the stairs, her long twin-tails trailing behind her. Judging by the expression on her face, she was simultaneously annoyed, frenzied, and relieved. Before Konoka could dissect those emotions further, her vision settled onto a second figure…

…_Ayaka!?_

The class president ran beside Asuna with stately calm, looking for all the world like she was completely in control of the situation. Konoka was still eyeing this unexpected addition when the two drew to a stop in front of her.

"Made it!" Asuna announced victoriously. "Sorry I'm late Konoka, I hope you didn't worry. I ran into a…problem."

"A problem?" Whatever tranquility Ayaka possessed utterly vanished as she growled.

"Yeah! A problem!" Asuna said, clenching her hands into tight fists. She glared at Ayaka who gave an equally determined stare back. Konoka swore she could see sparks erupting between the two. Luckily, Negi chose to finish his task in that moment.

"All done!" he said, brushing off his hands. He then smoothly jumped aboard. "Everyone ready?"

"Aye captain!" Ku Fei said with a teasing salute. She grabbed a surprised Nodoka and gracefully followed Negi. She landed easily on the deck and steadied the other girl. Others followed suit with more or less difficulty.

Konoka turned toward Asuna and Ayaka who were still glaring at each other. "Ayaka, I assume you're here to join the rescue party? Well, you two can argue on the way." With that, she turned, marching toward the floating vehicle. She reached for Kaede's hand and allowed the ninja to seamlessly pull her on board.

Firmly planted on the ship, she began to glance back toward Asuna and Ayaka, but was distracted by a sudden smack reverberating through the darkness.

"Now, now Negi-sensei! Let the creator drive," Haruna said standing imperiously on the pilot's platform.

Negi, next to her, cowered, hands covering his head. Chamo, still with Haruna, hopped from her shoulder to the crown of her head. The ermine snuggled into her hair. "Let Paru drive aniki. I like a woman who takes charge."

"But the spells! Stabilizing, cloaking, navigating, speed boosting—they need to be constantly calibrated with the vehicle," Negi protested.

"You be navigator then. Perfect!" Haruna said. She quickly scrawled into her still materialized artifact, and moments later, a chair appeared, planted firmly onto platform. She then turned, and met Konoka's eyes. Konoka was struck by the sudden gravity behind that stare. Haruna then smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Hey Konoka, are you ready?"

Konoka glanced around the deck and saw that everyone, including Ayaka and Asuna albeit in opposite corners from each other, were securely aboard. She nodded toward Haruna. "Let's go."

Haruna's smile turned into a wild grin. "Abeat," she muttered and her artifact disappeared. Then she let out a fierce yell and jumped into the pilot's chair. "Commencing operation 'Bring Sexy Back for Ojou-sama's Belated Love-Love Birthday Fest!'"

"Don't be ripping off American songs—whoa!" Chisame began to protest only to topple over as the ship rocked into the sky.

Luckily, Konoka had braced herself, and managed to maintain her balance by crouching against the side wall. She gripped the top of the gunwale so hard she doubted a crowbar would pry her loose. When Haruna finally drew the ship level, Konoka told herself repeatedly that it was okay to let go. Standing, she was immediately taken in by the bird's eye view their height offered, and she watched the Mahora campus grow smaller and smaller. She loved views from up high, but she was pretty sure part of that had to do with Setsuna. _Because it's always best when it's just me and her in the sky, and I know she'll never, ever let me go…_

As Mahora faded into the distance, she turned around to regard her friends hesitantly moving about the ship. Brushing the hair out of her face, she eyed first Asuna and then Ayaka who were both pointedly ignoring each other. She was well aware that their relationship lived off these little spats. _But it's time for them to move on. _She wondered where that thought came from. She had always been content with a more subtle approach, but maybe… With Setsuna taken from her so easily, she wondered if any of them really had time to tease out relationships. Asuna had no idea what Mundus Magica was going to want from her after she graduated, and Ayaka was not much better with a combination of university and the beginnings of work in the Yukihiro Group. There wasn't much time left at all, and anything could happen. Anything. Especially when you were involved with Ala Alba.

Making up her mind, Konoka sidled up next to her scowling roommate. "Hey Asuna."

"What?" she snapped back.

Konoka ignored it, sitting down with her back against the wall, knowing that she just had to wait a moment before Asuna cracked. And she was right.

"Sorry," her roommate sighed. "I know there's a lot more to worry about right now, but she just makes me so angry sometimes!"

"Ayaka?" she prompted.

"Yeah," Asuna said, "I was leaving our room, and she comes flying out of nowhere telling me that no way is she staying behind again. Of course I was like—'Do you even know what's going on? Do you even know how dangerous it is?' And she's all, 'but I wasn't there last time!' So she wasn't! And she knows all the stuff that we went through—that Negi went through…that _I_ went through… Gah! She's so stupid!"

"You don't want her to go?"

"Were you even listening to me Konoka?"

She ignored that question, and squarely met Asuna's eyes. "Why don't you want her to go?"

Asuna immediately opened her mouth, but then just as quickly snapped it back shut. She looked away from Konoka's stare, and muttered something, wrapping her arms around her knees. The words were lost to the wind.

"What was that? I couldn't hear," Konoka said kindly.

"…Because it's dangerous… She's not a bad fighter you know? But she's nowhere near our level. It's going to be dangerous, and I don't want her to get hurt," Asuna huffed, but there was a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

_There we go._ "Maybe she feels that way too."

Her roommate noticeably stiffened for a moment before she stretched in an attempt to feign indifference. "Geez, we need to get Setsuna back so you'll be back to being too distracted with your own relationship to be worrying about anyone else."

Konoka noticed her sneak a glance across the ship to Ayaka though, and she smiled. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Later," Asuna said, waving the notion off. They sat in companionable silence for a moment, watching their friends run around the ship. Setsuna's absence seemed all the more pronounced with the core of Ala Alba present. Konoka felt a suffocating weight settle over her shoulders.

"I'm worried," Konoka said with a hitch in her breath.

"Course you are. I am too," Asuna replied sincerely.

"What if we're too late? What if I mess up? What if…"

"Don't think about it like that!" Asuna said. She poked Konoka in the leg. "I thought you were supposed to be the happy, positive one."

"I guess." She certainly didn't feel happy or positive.

"Look, you just have your smile ready for Setsuna when we get her back," Asuna said.

Konoka nodded her head, looking up into the night sky. _That's right. There's no more time for doubts—not now, not when we're finally on our way. I'll earn my happiness. Wait for me Set-chan._

* * *

When Setsuna finally regained full consciousness, it was to bright sunlight and a strike across her face. Her head felt like it was full of rocks, and the hit certainly didn't help matters, but she immediately put herself on full alert. She wasn't surrounded by the just the escort's worth of demons anymore.

No, she could feel the presence of hundreds of them.

Her heart thudded in her chest, and she quickly picked herself up off the ground. _How long was I out? A long time…I think. It doesn't matter. Where am I? What's my situation now? _She only realized her feet and her wings were unbound once she was steadily standing. She flapped her wings experimentally and winced at the shot of pain that basic action brought.

She kept her face a steely mask of calm except for one sharp breath as she judged her surroundings. First, her guard was in loose formation around her, with two of demons right next to her in an attempt, she assumed, to keep her from running off. She looked carefully around them, making sure she didn't draw any unnecessary ire. She was in a village, no doubt the crow demon's village, and currently standing in what appeared to be the village commons. Dwellings stood in and around trees of a sparse forest, and if she listened closely enough she could hear the babble of a stream not all that far away. Even discounting the demons that were gathering around the commons, her sharp eyesight found a number of unsettling details that made the village far from a pleasant one.

Buildings of various sizes and types, made out of wood and stone, that were obviously once ornate and nicely presented, were now just falling apart. A few were already piled in rubble heaps. It was like they had been completely forgotten. The streets and paths made of flat stones weaving in and out of the village were in bad form. Sections were missing, leaving sticky holes of mud. Debris was scattered all around, making the whole area resemble a trash dump. _Or a refugee camp….no, a war zone, is more like it._

She could smell death and disease wafting through the air, and looking at the gathered inhabitants, the answer why was obvious.

Most were in their more humanized forms, and ragged clothes hung shapeless off their forms. Even from a distance, she could tell that a great number were malnourished. Taking a closer look at her guards, she could see the telltale signs of a lack of nutrition even in them that she didn't think to notice before. The children of the village stared at her with hollow eyes, adults with contempt and a hint of relief. Many of the demons looked to be walking wounded like zombies met with an even crueler fate. There was something very obviously wrong in the crow demon's village. It was worse than she had even imagined.

_But I am not the source of it. I am NOT the source of it._

She thought repeating the mantra might help waylay the sinking feeling that this was her fault. It didn't. Setsuna had been conditioned so heavily as a child that her wings were a curse that it was hard not to automatically think of them as such even now, after years with Konoka and others.

So instead, amidst this hellish world she found herself in and the consuming feeling of guilt, she thought about Konoka and did her best to block out the present.

Too bad the present didn't want to let her go.

There was a commotion, and a cluster of demons gathered at the commons parted, forming a gap that a dozen or so figures marched through. Like the others, these demons were in human form. They wore robes of black, matching dark hair and obsidian eyes, and walked with a sense of purpose. Setsuna immediately assumed that they were the Elders, which made her stomach churn for a couple of reasons.

One, they would be the most powerful of the crow demons. Two, at least two, possibly three, of her direct blood kin would be among them.

Before she could get a closer look, she was shoved to the ground and forced to fully prostrate herself. Face hidden, she gritted her teeth, unsure of what to expect as she felt her escort shift around her, no doubt getting into some sort of honor formation. Two of her guards, knelt directly on either side of her. Both planted their outer fist in the soil and roughly pressed their other hand, with one at her head and the other at her neck, to keep her face at the ground.

"Elders," began a respectful voice that Setsuna recognized as the she-demon leader of her escort, "we have successfully secured the abomination."

"Excellent. Did you have any trouble?"

"None that we didn't predict. We avoided battle with those of Ala Alba. Though _she _seems to have brainwashed them into believing that her white wings mean nothing."

That caused a ripple of anger not just from the Elders, but from the crowd, and Setsuna distinctly felt their hostility increase.

"Anything else?" a different voice among the Elders asked.

"The Dark Evangel was among Ala Alba."

"Curious, but of no particular importance. She won't be coming to our world," a female Elder said.

"Can we assume there will be a pursuit from Ala Alba?" another Elder voiced.

"Most likely," the she-demon leader of the guard answered.

"We will just have to prepare the ritual quickly and hope everything falls into place before they get here then. Well done Yana Sakurazaki."

Setsuna jerked upwards in surprise, trying to look. The demons beside her immediately shoved her head back down. _She's my blood kin? A cousin? From my father's brother or sister? _It could be either, she knew. A crow demon never adopted their mate's family name, and the child could take the name of either bloodline.

Two boot-covered feet stopped near her. "Let's have a look at the curse my brother left us with," said a female voice.

_That would be my aunt then_, Setsuna thought as the hands keeping her prostrated were removed. She was slightly overwhelmed, not by the situation she was in—her warrior instincts kept her feeling calm there—but by the sudden blast of blood relatives. These were the beings she would have called family if not for her albinism. Instead, she grew up alone, afraid of what she was because of the curse they propagated. She kept her face impassive as she was roughly yanked to her feet, and brought face-to-face with her aunt.

Setsuna would not have been able to pick her out of a crowd. She only knew of her and her uncle, and had never actually met either of them. _Except when I was very young I suppose. _

Her aunt stared at her. Her human form was actually quite pretty. Or at least, it would be if not for the grim line of her mouth and the hard edge in her eyes. There were no signs of age on her form—not that there would be, full demons were especially long-lived. But she had dark circles under her eyes, her black, almost purple, hair was frayed, and her whole body was tightened by tension. Setsuna snuck a glance at the other Elders and saw they were in much the same condition.

"Dye your hair do you?" her aunt said coolly, eyes flicking to the crown of her head and then back down.

"Yes," Setsuna said simply.

"Such arrogance!" a male voice roared. One of the Elders flashed past her aunt, a fist raised. Setsuna saw it coming, but she had already calculated that in her position she might just be better off taking one hit instead of adding to their anger by dodging. Plus, with her hands tied and arms still held on either side by guards, she wasn't even sure if she could make a clean dodge.

The fist connected, and, due to the presence of bruising from earlier strikes, it felt like getting hit by one of Negi's Magia Erebea attacks. Setsuna's vision went black, and she slumped, held up only by the two guards still gripping her arms.

She gave her head the lightest of shakes, and blinked out the black spots swimming before her eyes. She felt a trickle of blood edge out of the corner of her mouth, only just then realizing she had savagely bit the inside of her cheek when the punch landed. The guards released her, and she couldn't help but sink to the ground without their support. Her whole face throbbed in pain.

_Damnit! I am tired of getting smacked around! Who am I? Konoka's ministra! I may be here to answer to the curse of my existence, but as Konoka's ministra and as a Shinmeiryuu warrior, I will not lie down for abuse. I will not. Not when Konoka has such faith in me. The least I can do for her at this point is not to take this passively!_

"Oi, white wings!" the Elder who punched her, nudged her none-too-gently with a booted toe into the ribs. "Stand up!" She glanced at him and spat a mouthful of blood at his feet. He was young, and even though it was hard to tell with demons, she guessed he was probably no more than a couple of years older than her. Regardless, he had to be exceptionally strong to already be considered an Elder. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm, jerking her upright. "Stand up and look!" he hissed. "Flashing those ugly wings around for the whole world to see—do you see what you've done to this village? Do you see what you've done to all these innocents? The families? The children? Do you?"

The demon had a wild look in his eyes, and Setsuna could tell he wanted nothing more than to beat her into submission. _Is nobody going to check his anger? No matter! I don't know about my wings…but I will not passively take a beating, Konoka. I refuse. For both myself and for you, I refuse._

"Answer me already!"

She watched his fist cock back, and she felt her blood pumping through her veins. It was not hard to dodge such an undisciplined strike as his. His fist slid by her face, but even as his eyes widened in surprise at the miss, he wouldn't be daunted. In a blink, he had another punch going for her, his speed almost blinding, but she calmly drew on her training. This time she met his forward momentum, raising her bound hands to slide under his fist and then knock the attacking arm upward before it could land. The block left him wide open for a counter, but she didn't take it.

"I am not a punching bag," Setsuna said determinedly. _I am here to answer for my white wings, but I will not take needless abuse._

"Why you—"

"Jin! Control yourself!" interrupted a harsh male voice. Setsuna watched out of the corner of her eye as a new Elder made his way to the front to stand by her aunt.

Jin, the young Elder attacking her, gritted his teeth in obvious anger, but refrained from initiating another assault. That didn't stop him from getting in her face as he brushed by her to rejoin the other Elders. "You'll pay for what you've done to our clan. My mate lost her life because of you. And all these other families have suffered too. You'll pay."

Setsuna closed her eyes against the words. _It's…my fault…? No. No. Don't think like that. Whatever is happening here is not my fault. Remember Konoka's feelings, and Asuna's, Negi's, and the rest. It's not my fault… _Her defense sounded weak in her own mind. The truth was, the worst of what she had always imagined as an effect of her wings, seemed to be the reality before her eyes. An entire village was suffering. _And is it my fault? Konoka would say no. But what do I believe?_

She was without an immediate answer.

She reopened her eyes and stared at the demon standing beside her aunt. The world stood still as the two parties regarded each other. She could see the familial resemblance so there was no doubt that this was her uncle. The corners of his mouth were angled downwards into a frown, but the rest of his strong features were a cold mask. Setsuna couldn't help but wonder if her father had looked much like his siblings. She checked such thoughts. They didn't matter with her aunt and uncle providing an unyielding front. She could feel the angry demonic power emitting from them both, trying to force her to instinctively submit. Good thing she was half-human and could more easily resist the hierarchical nature of demons.

Finally, her uncle broke the impasse, speaking loudly enough for the entire commons to hear. "Setsuna Sakurazaki, you have been brought here to answer to the blight of your existence. We will absolve our clan of the sin of allowing you to live, and reclaim our lives from the cursed shadow cast by your life. In three days time, your life will be forfeited so that the clan can reclaim theirs."

Setsuna felt a chill wash over her as the gathered crow demons broke out into a cheer.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think or if you have any questions! I know this chapter might not have been the easiest to get through because it's still more of a setup chapter than an actual action chapter, but I can say the action will be coming soon

Thanks for reading!

-Yavapai


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Since my last update, what I half suspected would be revealed in the manga was confirmed in chapter 284. I assume everyone who is reading this fic is keeping up with the manga, but I won't spoil it for whoever hasn't. Just to say, the crow demons of this story are migrants from the Old World—I hope that answers any problems that have arisen. Also, I totally had the Haruna made manta-ray ship before it appeared in chapter 282!

As always, this has not been beta-read.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

**Illumine**

….._Chapter 6_…..

* * *

"You saw her!?" Asuna growled.

"Yes," the attendant replied meekly.

"You…!" Words seemed to fail Asuna entirely as she bore down on the gateport attendant. Kaede restrained her with a gentle hand on the shoulder and a shake of the head. Konoka swore she could hear Asuna grinding her teeth from where she was standing.

"Hang on," Chisame said, taking off her glasses and cleaning the lens with the hem of her shirt, "let me get this straight. You get a horde of crow demons holding a white-winged, teenage girl prisoner, and you don't even think to question them?"

"I'm sorry miss. Their papers were completely in order. There was nothing we could do," the attendant responded, nervously wringing his hands.

Konoka could feel an almost tangible wave of hostility issuing forth from a number of her friends. However, after what Chamo had briefly told her about the autonomy of the various clans and tribes of the Magic World, she wasn't all that surprised. Frustrated, desperate, and worried out of her mind, yes. Angry at the gateport attendant? No. "It's okay," she announced soothingly for her friends' sake and then approached the nervous attendant. "Can you prepare the gateport for us please? And also, if you would, tell me everything you saw the crow demons do."

"I…uh…I'll need to see some form of ID miss…and a statement of purpose for the usage of the gateport," the attendant said with obvious hesitation. His eyes cut to the side where a number of her friends were outright glaring at him.

_Of course…stay calm and just get that gateport ready as soon as possible. Would it be easier if we just revealed our identities? I wanted to avoid attention, but if it can get us to the Magic World faster…plus the people who find out will hopefully be limited to just the workers here at the gateport…_Before Konoka could fully commit to the idea, Kazumi sidled into the conversation. The reporter gave her a very obvious wink and then stared down the nervous attendant.

"I want you to think about something for just second, and only a second 'cause we don't have much time. Does the group Ala Alba ring any bells?" Kazumi said. "You know with names like…Negi Springfield, Kaede Nagase, Kotarou Inugami, Asuna Kagurazaka or Princess Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia if you prefer—but she certainly doesn't…"

The gateport attendant had gone rigid except for his eyes which darted from side to side, locking on to different members of the group. Konoka could almost picture his brain trying to match the fourteen year old faces he would know from memory with the eighteen year old bodies—aside from Negi and Kotarou of course. It was obvious too, from his ashen features and gaping mouth, that with the push from Kazumi, he knew exactly who stood before him. Slack jawed; he turned his disbelieving stare onto Konoka. He blinked once, twice, and then bowed frantically at the waist to her personally, interrupting Kazumi before she could continue with names. "Please forgive my ignorance Konoe-sama! I have no excuse! I should have recognized you and the rest immediately!"

_He addresses me as Konoe-sama? Goodness…_

Konoka was at first slightly bemused at his sudden recognition. Then she was puzzled as to why he was apologizing specifically to her. This puzzlement was followed by the realization that she had been singled out as the leader again. Glancing behind her, she saw that even her friends had given her a couple of feet of space that, especially with Kazumi slinking back among the group, made her out to be the head of the party. _It's so strange…Negi, how do you do this all the time? I don't know if I should be the leader when all I'm concerned about is Setsuna. I don't even think about the responsibilities at all unless if it's specifically pointed out to me…am I too wrapped up thinking about Set-chan? Will I always be too wrapped up thinking about Setsuna? ...Don't think about this now! Just focus on getting through this gateport and find out whatever the details the attendant can give about the crow demons. _

She took a breath, composing her thoughts. "Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly at the attendant, "we've all gotten a bit older since we last went to the Magic World. And our arrival is unexpected, especially at this early hour. But please, could you prepare the gateport for us? And, tell me, what did you see of Setsuna Sakurazaki?"

The attendant frantically waved his hands to the couple of other gateport workers, which set them into motion. She was relieved to see that she at least managed to get the gateport prepared—being a hero did have its benefits. However, her attempt at directing the conversation to Setsuna and the crow demons seemed to have utterly failed as the attendant broke out into a whole new shower of apologies ranging from still not recognizing them to the lack of a full staff because of the off hour.

It was the darkest part of the night—the hour or so before dawn broke. Truthfully, they had made great time; better even than Konoka had hoped and without any mishaps too boot. As the gateport attendant kept on with his sincere apologies, she wondered how strange it was to have a party like theirs, or the crow demons for that matter, show up at such an hour demanding for the gate to be activated. The gateport was empty except for her friends, the attendant, and a couple of other workers who were now staring unabashedly at them. The lack of people made the area seem all the more intimate with the carefully laid stone path and the hanging, glowing orbs of magic light. Resting in the center of the clearing was the actual gate, another curious Stonehenge copy like she had seen in Wales. The only difference was that this one was designed on a smaller scale. Other than these details, there was nothing to mark this space outside of Osaka as different from any other. Her thoughts inexplicably flashed to question as to how they kept the general public away. She had been too distracted upon their arrival to investigate any security checks that might have been arranged or installed. No doubt it was some sort of magic.

"…I should have realized—I don't know why I didn't, there's not all that many beings with white wings out there—I should have realized it was Sakurazaki-san. Please Konoe-sama, forgive me!"

She felt a tinge of irritation under her worry as she wasn't learning anything or getting anywhere with all of his apologies. Most of her friends were already wandering between the stones looking just as anxious as she felt. She was grateful for the almost tangible support from Negi and Asuna still directly behind her.

"There's nothing to forgive," Konoka said kindly. "You were just doing your job." _As much as I wish you hadn't._

Those words finally seemed to snap the attendant away from a blubbering vomit of apologies and back to some form of competence. "Yes, but that has gotten in your way! There was nothing I could do to interfere. They had everything in order. They knew exactly what they were doing and were well-organized throughout the transfer to the Magic World."

"Did they give any hint as to where they were going?" Konoka asked.

"No, but with as many as there were, and with a hostage I can only assume they would be returning to their home village," he responded.

"You don't have any idea as to its specific location do you?"

"I don't," the attendant said, frowning in thought. "I believe its somewhere relatively near Tharsis. Though I wouldn't—"

"Two minutes till transport!" one of the other gateport attendants exclaimed, alerting everyone in the vicinity.

The attendant with her flashed an okay sign to the other worker, and then spoke fervently. "Konoe-sama, if you please, you must take your place in the gateport!" The poor man still seemed to be overwhelmed by their presence. Konoka just wished he would take a breath and calm down. _Will other people in the Magic World react like this if they recognize us as Ala Alba? I won't be able to get anything done if that is the case…Negi and Asuna are the most recognizable out of everyone though. Maybe as long as we're careful with them it'll be okay. We _are _older now—hopefully, like this guy, no one will recognize us immediately._

"Let's go Konoka," Asuna said gently, brushing by her with Negi. Konoka could see the grim set to his jaw and wondered if that had to do with the current situation or memories from the last time they traveled to the Magic World.

"Go ahead, I need just a moment," she said. Luckily, they both understood the message and joined the rest of the rescue party around the stones of the gateport. She had not gotten to ask much amidst the attendant's apologies and fawning, but Konoka still had the most important question of all to ask.

The attendant waited expectantly still wringing his hands, the hood of his long cloak doing little to hide the nerves and distress shining in dark eyes.

"How was Setsuna?" she asked with trepidation.

The attendant froze.

_No, no, no…please don't react like that! _"Please tell me," she whispered. Her heart was caught up in her throat. The mantle of worry that rested across her shoulders got all the heavier.

"Sakurazaki-san?" the attendant said cautiously.

"Yes." _Please…_She didn't even know where that please was directed.

"I didn't look too closely though I thought she looked familiar—it wasn't my job, but I could tell. She was…she was hurt."

Her heart beat harshly enough that she felt her whole body rock. "Was she conscious?"

"For a moment…they drugged her," the attendant replied with regret. "I am so sorry Konoe-sama! I should have known that was Sakurazaki-san. I should have known…"

It was hard to swallow with her heart pounding somewhere within her throat and the knot of worry that made her stomach clench. Somehow she managed a smile. "And you wouldn't have been able to do anything then. You were constrained by your job. Thank you for your help," she said, bowing respectfully, "and please don't worry. Ala Alba will be getting Setsuna back."

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Of course. You've saved the world once, and I'm sure you can recover Sakurazaki-san! I know it's not much, but I'll be rooting for you."

She nodded once, and kept her head bowed, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily as if that would block everything out. The attendant was desperately latching onto whatever she said, so starstruck that he just wanted to be in their good graces. She didn't have time to urge anything else out of him—Asuna was waving madly at her to hurry up—and truthfully, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore. _Set-chan is hurt._ Knowing that caused her more pain than anything. She passed by him, her head held down in order to recompose herself before her friends could see.

Asuna breathed a sigh of relief as she joined them. "I was about to get worried. We're all ready to go and this thing is set for the transfer in—"

"Thirty seconds till transport!" a worker yelled.

"Exactly," Asuna said. "Hey, are you okay?"

Konoka stared at her roommate, and felt a sense of control begin to reclaim her. The urgency and desperation were still there—they would be until she got Setsuna back safe and sound—but Asuna and the others were keeping her calm and composed more than anything. Not for the first time she sent up silent thanks for their friendship. Asuna herself provided an excellent distraction to her worries—in all the manner of ways. "I'm fine," she answered after a second. "I'm just ready to get there. Hey, have you talked to Ayaka yet?"

Asuna blushed, her eyes darting toward where Ayaka was being escorted and reassured by Yue and Nodoka. Konoka knew she hadn't. The two hadn't stood near each other since getting aboard Haruna's ship. She felt a pang of guilt, realizing she was using her roommate to displace her worries about Setsuna. She was doing as best as she could for her girlfriend at the moment though, and it certainly wouldn't hurt to walk Asuna through her troubles with Ayaka.

"Not yet," Asuna mumbled.

"You'll have time," Konoka said with a grin. It was rather hard not to smile seeing her roommate act like a bashful schoolgirl. _Sometimes I forget we're all still schoolgirls—well except for Negi and Kotarou of course, and I'm not sure what Sayo and Chachamaru count as now that I'm thinking of it…whoa!_

She couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise as magic suddenly hummed through the air bringing the stones of the gateport to glowing life. Wind ruffled her hair and she covered her eyes against the noonday brightness of the magic.

"Transport to Megalomesembria in five, four—"

The gateport attendant's monotone countdown was cut off by Haruna's victorious yell. "Back to the Magic World! Operation Bring…"

The rest of her words were cut off as Konoka was consumed by light.

* * *

Setsuna eyed the shaman grimly. The crow—aged, but still tall and powerful—was in full demon form. The feathers of his black wings were streaked in bright colors of red and yellow, and his beak looked almost as if it had been specifically sharpened to a point. An array of beads hanging from his neck cluttered his dark plumage. She wondered if they got annoying when he flew. The beads were distracting enough, swinging and clacking into each other as he circled her. She tried not to flinch when he poked her at intervals with the gnarled staff held in his hands.

She had been dragged to the side of the commons and brought before a large, dark structure she figured must serve some sort of ceremonial function. It was more elaborate and better kept on the outside than the other buildings she had seen in the decimated village. A closer examination revealed that this structure had not been spared from whatever destruction the other buildings faced as she could see signs of recent repair. Hands still bound, she had four guards leftover from her original escort, plus the Elders and her newly revealed relative, Yana. They had all parted to give way to the shaman and his six underlings, all in full demon form, who emerged from the dark structure. The underlings, whatever they may be—apprentices, followers, honor guard—had colors dyed in streaks across their wings but were without the beads and staff the shaman himself got to parade around. Two of the shaman's underlings now held her immobile in place of her previous escort. Those guards, along with Yana, who Setsuna understood to be the captain of the guard or such, and the Elders, all stood to the side, watching the shaman and his minions inspect her.

She felt small and exposed, like a newborn, and the inexplicable, unwelcomed feeling of shame stretched over her.

"As if there was any doubt…these white wings—the curse is settled so thickly around her it's remarkable she's made it this long." The shaman spoke in a low voice. His words might as well have been utter nonsense. He wasn't looking for a response. The real point was the demonic energy laced in them. Setsuna felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Her unease was made all the more worse when he directed one clawed hand to run over the features of her face. Half disgusted and half in horror, she wanted to turn away, but the demons on either side held her in steel grips. She had the wild thought of biting his hand just to make him withdraw even though she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere in the long run. She was relieved when he moved, circling around behind her once again, but only for a moment. He began a low, monotone chant that was garbled nonsense to her ears. He approached her closely enough to lay a clawed hand flat between her shoulder blades where her wings conjoined. She resisted squirming, both because of his touch and the unfamiliar demonic energy he emitted. Whatever he was doing, it certainly wasn't the Western or Eastern magic that she was familiar with.

The chant remained static as the shaman drew it to a close. He finished with a sharp clap of his beak and shoved his palm against the center of her back. It was forceful enough that it would have sent her stumbling without the support of the shaman's two underlings. More importantly, she felt the sudden intrusion of a foreign magic wash over her form. The magic left as quickly as it came, but she wasn't naïve enough to believe that it didn't leave some sort of lingering effect.

"It is done. She won't be able to leave the village proper without the removal of the spell," the shaman said, providing an answer.

She wasn't all that shocked. In fact, she was more shocked that their method for ensuring she wouldn't escape wasn't more brutal. Catching a glance at the harsh faces of the Elders, she realized she shouldn't assume that they still wouldn't implement such methods.

As one, the Elders bowed, and her uncle spoke in polite reverence. "Thank you."

She wondered at him taking the lead. Was it because he was the strongest among the Elders? Or was it because he was blood kin to her, the responsible curse? Her thoughts almost made her miss the shaman's response, which wasn't important except for providing the name of her uncle. She knew of his and her aunt's existence, but not of their names.

"I serve the clan, Elder Kotan," the shaman replied, his voice remaining flat. He then regarded her with a thoroughly disdainful stare. "Three days, white wings, and you and your curse will be rid of this world forever." He thumped the butt of his staff against the ground, and the demons holding her still let her go. He blinked slowly, looking down at her with his sharp beak gleaming. _He's not just judging me…he's condemning me…and he's daring me to make a move…_ Setsuna forced herself not to react, and merely met his eyes defiantly. After a moment he turned away, mounting the steps and vanishing into the darkness of the building with his underlings following him.

She was more than happy to see him go even though it left her with the physically rougher previous escort. Yana and the four other guards retook their places flanking her, waiting, while the Elders conversed in hushed tones. With the shaman gone and no longer making her feel even more anxious than she was previously, Setsuna found her thoughts running again. The village was a mess. And not just in its physical structures. An undercurrent of fear ran through everything. The crow demons were tense, desperate shells of their normal powerful forms. That didn't even get into stench of sickness and injuries that seemed to cling to each demon she saw. The Elders and her guard held it in better, but she found the same signs in their hard stares and hunched shoulders. What was going on? Natural disasters? Plague? War? All three? Was it her? Her presence ignited so much hatred, which was expected, but those cheers… There was such relief and hope at the announcement of her execution. _Is it my fault? Would my death solve the problem? Would it? _The cheers of the crow demons rang in her head. _Please don't let it be because of me._

Setsuna realized she was biting her bottom lip and stopped. She swallowed thickly and inadvertently met Yana's hateful stare. The she-demon made no effort to hide the disgust in her voice. "I can't believe I share your blood. You're powerful for half-human, but you are not befitting of the name Sakurazaki. Look around you! Do you see what you have wrought on the clan because of your complete disregard? And this isn't anywhere close to the extent of ruin your curse has caused. Elder Izan, my grandfather, because of you—!" Yana cut herself off. Anger made her human form quiver, and Setsuna could tell she barely held back from exploding. Seeing the anguished expression cross the demon's face made Setsuna all too aware that no doubt this Izan, who was more than likely her own grandfather, was dead. It didn't take Nodoka's mindreading artifact to know whose feet Yana chose to lay the blame. "You'll learn all the misery you have caused soon enough. Your companions might have saved this world once, but that doesn't give you the right!" Yana spat. "White wings are a sin. The sooner you're dead, the sooner the clan can live again."

The words lodged themselves in the pit of Setsuna's soul, joining everything else that painted her as cause for the crow demons' suffering. It wedged there, burring, pulling underneath her skin like a parasite. Her physical hurts were nothing in comparison.

_How do you make it go away so easily Konoka?_

"Your so-called Ala Alba," Yana continued, sneering, "I know they know the meaning of your white wings. Do they think themselves immune to your curse? That Konoe girl—"

"Don't you…" Setsuna growled. Inwardly she cursed. _Damn impulses! Don't give her fuel to antagonize you! She didn't even say anything about Konoka, and you jump at her. _

"What?" Yana glared. "Speak the truth?"

Setsuna bit back a retort, and settled for a cold glare. Better not make her situation any worse than it was with more words. Their subsequent staring match locked out everyone else. Setsuna ignored the guards planted around her, and focused solely on the she-demon with hard determination. _I don't know what's going on in the village, but I'm not ready to surrender yet._

They were interrupted by the voice of Kotan, her newly name-revealed uncle. "Yana, cage her. None of us are in the mood to look at the beast any longer."

"The holding cells should be fine for one of her…strength," Setsuna's aunt added grudgingly. "Keep her shackled. The shaman said she can't leave the village, but we do not want her free to fly as she pleases within."

"As you wish father," Yana said coolly, showing no signs of surprise or frustration. In fact, her face softened as she and Kotan shared a smile. Yana then turned toward Setsuna's aunt—her aunt too apparently—with a smile that made Setsuna wonder if the hard-eyed she-demon who captured her was the same as the girlish one who stood before her now. "Aunt Eniha, send my love to the little one."

Like she suspected, Yana was definitely her cousin and that also made the deceased Izan her grandfather. Setsuna supposed that these blood relations truthfully didn't matter. The Elders began to disperse, but a few lingered, talking in groups. As her guards bodily forced her to move, she glanced surreptitiously at Kotan and Eniha who were talking together and couldn't help but wonder what if… No. There was no point in dwelling on what ifs. Whatever the blood ties were, those demons were not her family. She belonged at Konoka's side, and that was all that mattered.

The village's holding cells were not far, but she could feel the crow demons' eyes all on her. Her guards escorted her around the ceremonial edifice and toward a plain, squat structure slightly separated from other buildings and circled by a grove of lean trees. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the trees were all dead. They're branches were bare, brittle sticks and the trunks without a coat of bark. Was even nature falling to her curse? _No! I can't start thinking like that! _If she did, she would never survive. She would never see Konoka again.

The squat structure was a simple wooden, one-story building divided into eight holding cells. The front of the cells looked like a traditional jail of the Old World, albeit with wooden planks instead of steel bars. Seeing charms hanging from the limbs of the dead trees and plastered on the outside walls of the structure, she inherently knew that the wood of the building might as well be harder than diamond. She could not recognize the charms, but their purpose was obvious. She wouldn't be able to break out of this jail with her bare fists, and probably would not be able to even if she had Yuunagi either. If only she still had her pactio card. She could use her artifact right about now.

_And do what? Break out and put everyone out of their misery? _She wasn't sure if that meant killing herself or killing the crow demons. She wasn't sure which would be worse to Konoka either.

She eyed the other cells as she was taken to the far end. Two of the cells were occupied. Crow demons, unchained, but looking for all the world defeated. The two occupants didn't bother to look up as they passed.

They reached the cell on the very end, and Yana, all traces of a smile gone, scowled and pushed Setsuna inside. Setsuna stumbled, but was able to catch her balance. The guards followed her as Yana watched from outside. Quickly, they released her hands from their bind. Setsuna's relief was temporary. It was only a moment later when her arms were trapped above her head, bound by the chains that hung from the ceiling. She did her best to keep her face a mask, but she knew she was going to be more than uncomfortable pretty quickly. And forget about sleeping. Forced to stand and still smarting from the wounds given to her during her initial capture—thankfully those were at least healing up quickly—she would be lucky to nod off for a few minutes.

She was aware of Yana's stare on her as the guards filed out of the cell, locking the door behind them, and wondered, not for the first time, if she was worthy of the hate held in those black eyes.

_Stop doubting! Konoka doesn't think my wings are a curse—that's what matters. I will believe her above all. I need to get out of here. If I know her and Negi and Asuna, they're probably on their way here right now. I can't just wait for them though…_

She was at a loss. She wouldn't be able to do anything as long as she was stuck in these chains and in this cell.

"Three days," Yana finally said. Setsuna didn't miss the note of anticipation in her cousin's voice. "I can't wait for you to die." Then she stalked away, the guards following her, leaving Setsuna alone.

And for the first time since waking up in the crow demon's village, Setsuna felt a shot of fear slide over her body as if she had plunged into icy water. _Three days, and I could be dead. _For a moment she trembled, even the thoughts running through her head were meek and scared. _Three days…I might never see Konoka again…_She felt like she did as a child—before the Shinmeiryuu, before Konoka, when she was a lonely half-demon with the whole world against her. Those long-ago memories might not be clear, but those feelings would always be with her. She was alone with an execution date and a village that hated her.

She could have let the fear overtake her. She could have dwelled on the hate in all of the crow demons' eyes. She could have thought about those cheers at the announcement of her execution. She didn't. She was Shinmeiryuu. She was Ala Alba. She was Konoka's ministra and more. She would not be weak, not even in the hours before her death.

She thought of Konoka. And let her demons be chased away.

* * *

Setsuna somehow managed to sleep. She woke to an ache in her neck, her wrists raw and bloody from the binds that kept her arms above her head, and the muscles in her legs stiffened so tight that it felt like they were bolted in place too. Her mouth was dry, her throat parched—when was the last time she had a drink? She flapped her wings reflexively, and flinched. They were the only thing free to move, but they still hurt from being torn up earlier, especially her right one.

Her pains were not the reason she woke up. Someone was watching her. No, not just watching—whoever it was stared with unbreakable intensity that made her skin crawl.

Setsuna slowly looked up and met—not black like all other crow demons she had seen—violet eyes. She blinked, breaking free of that all encompassing gaze. The crow demon, in human form like the others, standing just outside her cell was older. Lines creased her face and her skin was weathered from years of exposure. What those signs of age meant in demon years, Setsuna was unsure. Thin lips, a straight nose, and sharp cheek bones would have made the she-demon look severe if it wasn't for those big violet eyes that shone almost luminously in the dying sunlight of evening.

"I don't think you look much like my Sho. No…" the demon said thoughtfully, "you don't look much like him at all. You look more like that human of his—Yuko."

Setsuna's heart pounded. Sho and Yuko. Her father and mother. Was this old crow demon…?

"Now that—that determined stare…that is definitely Sho's," the crow demon said with satisfaction. Setsuna remained silent. What could she say to that? "You've grown well Setsuna. You were but a nestling, a babe, when I saw you last, white as winter's snow. …I tried to rationalize it in your first months I will have you know. I gave the whiteness excuses, but as you gained a couple of summers, it became obvious that the white wings were no lie. I blamed it on that human. I blamed everything on that human. I thought if Sho had only mated with another crow demon as proper then I wouldn't have had to look upon a creature with white wings."

The demon hesitated, turning her violet eyes to the ground before speaking again. "I supported the decision that led to Sho and Yuko's death. They refused to give you up. Izan always said we should have taken you away immediately, that way Sho would not have been attached to you. Sho forgot all about his duty to his clan when it came to you and that human. And she, that human…she was always a weak thing, but she seemed to gain new strength when you became a part of her world. They loved you very much."

"And they died for it," Setsuna said frankly, and then, without pause, "Perhaps I am a curse."

The demon's eyes flashed. "If you think that, then you are not the person I believed you to be."

They stared at each other, silent. Echoes of village life surrounded them—children ran amuck, quick to forget greater problems with play to distract them, and adults, wary and furtive, hustled about their chores. They might've as well not existed for the prisoner and the demon that judged each other in the setting sunlight.

"No," Setsuna finally said, "I have friends and a life with people who love me. I have a purpose. I am not a curse."

The crow demon didn't smile, but there was approval in her eyes. From her robes she produced a twisted iron key with no less than three charms hanging from its end.

"My duty to my people is my single greatest purpose," the demon said, inserting the key into the locked door. Setsuna's prison shimmered from the charms, which was followed by the click of the door opening. "I will not interfere with what the Elders have decreed. But that does not mean I support the slow torture of a hero of Ala Alba and my granddaughter."

The demon used the same key to undo the chains that kept Setsuna dangling in an upright position. Without that support, her legs, still numb, gave out and the floor rushed to meet her. The strong arms of her grandmother caught her, lowering her to the ground.

Resting on the floor, Setsuna rubbed her bloody wrists, grateful for the relief from the unforgiving binds, and stared up at her grandmother. She was still unsure of what to expect from the demon. "And my white wings...what do you believe?"

The violet eyes looked out into the village before returning to settle gravely on Setsuna. The demon chose her words with obvious care. "As a child, I learned that white wings are a curse. It was a simple fact like that the sun sets and rises every day. Everyone knows it. …I've lived a long time Setsuna. I've buried my mate, a son, and countless friends—deaths that could be laid at your feet. This village has faced more than its share of horrors since you came and showed all of Mundus Magicus those wings over three years ago. But I've lived a long life, and I also know that not everything is always what it seems."

Setsuna swallowed, unsure of what to say. Her grandmother was the first among the crow demons to show her a little bit of compassion, but that response was so vague. And those violet eyes so unsettling. Yet the demon didn't display the hate that Yana and all the others had. Instead of worrying over it at the moment, Setsuna decided to chase after more practical answers while she still had the chance. "What is happening to this village? Why does it look like a battle has been fought here?"

"Many battles have been fought here," her grandmother answered wearily. "Many, many battles."

Setsuna blinked. It was one thing for her to draw that conclusion, but another for it to be confirmed. "W-Why?" she stuttered.

"Why because of you," the demon said softly, "or so the clan believes. No one knows where they come from or why. No one can predict when they come. Each time they come, a little more of the village dies. But we can do nothing." The last words seemed to hang in the air, mocking the half-demon, her grandmother, and the entire village. Setsuna swore she saw a glimpse of sorrow and fear hidden behind the imperious violet gaze that bore down on her. The eyes hardened back into self-possessed composure though, the violet color incandescent in the half-light of her cell.

"If they're here because of me, let me talk to them!" Setsuna demanded. She struggled to her feet. There was just enough feeling in her legs that she was able to put them to use again. Standing made her feel a bit more empowered, like she could actually do something. _Is someone out for revenge or something? Did I make someone angry last time I was here? I don't understand. Whoever it is, they're connected to me. Or at least the crow demons think so._

"You might as well count all the stars in the sky. They don't answer to civilized means."

"Who are they?" Setsuna pressed.

"A nightmare." Violet eyes sharpened to a point.

"A nightmare?" Setsuna was more frustrated than scared at that answer, but she couldn't deny that there was something chilling about that word coming from the otherwise collected demon.

"That's all you need to know. No doubt you'll find out soon enough…and then you might wish otherwise. Now, I've lingered here longer than necessary." The demon turned to go.

"Will you get in trouble for releasing me?" Setsuna said, curious.

Her grandmother paused at the cell door and snorted. "Trouble? You make it sound like I'm a child stealing a sweet. Oh, no doubt there will be some that are displeased. Some would love to see you suffer as much as tradition allows before you are executed. Though I may not be an Elder, I hold more influence than most." Those violet eyes glowered. "They wouldn't dare chastise me or undo my actions."

Setsuna nodded her head. The way she understood it, this demon had been mated to an Elder and had two children currently as Elders. No doubt her grandmother served as something like a matriarch to the clan. "Thank you… I'm sorry; I don't know what to call you."

"Aikena. My given name," the demon said at the door to her cell. "I will send someone with water and food shortly."

Setsuna bowed stiffly in both respect and thanks, wincing as the movement jostled the injury to her wings. When she straightened, she found those violet eyes weighing her fate again.

"You've found purpose, you said, but have you found happiness Setsuna?"

"More than I ever hoped," Setsuna said.

A hint of a smile pulled at her grandmother's lips. "Word spread that you are the ministra of a powerful mage. Is it that one that causes you to smile so wistfully?"

"Yes," Setsuna said. She knew she was blushing, but there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't think you could hide anything from those violet eyes.

"However short it may have been, I'm glad you found happiness with your mate."

"Konoka's not my—I-I never said—" Setsuna stuttered, her face crimson, and then whispered the final word, "—mate."

"Oh?" her grandmother said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean…it's not so simple…in a way…maybe I guess you could say that." She knew that if her face wasn't bright red before, it certainly was now. She swore her grandmother looked smug of all things.

Aikena's features reclaimed their steady sharpness quickly. "Yana believes they will come after you."

"Yes." Despite whatever doubt she carried, Setsuna knew that Konoka, Asuna, Negi, and the rest would all stage a rescue attempt.

Her grandmother made a sound in the back of her throat that could have meant anything. Then she swiftly walked out of the cell. The door thudded shut behind her, and Setsuna could feel the magic of the locking charms as they reset. The violet eyes found her again on the other side of the wooden bars. "Heroes of Mundus Magicus or not, if they make it in time, I still stand for my clan. When they make it, it's not going to end well for anyone."

Her grandmother was frighteningly correct. If they arrived before her execution, Setsuna knew the crows would not stand down. If they arrived after…Aikena was right, whatever happened, nothing good awaited the crows or Ala Alba. Then all the thoughts running through her head vanished in shock as she watched her grandmother tear off a charm that was plastered to the front of the cell door. With an unintelligible murmured word that no doubt functioned as a release spell and a deliberated yank of the hand, the charm fell loose, fluttering to the ground as a useless piece of paper.

Aikena followed the worthless paper with her eyes as it touched gently on the ground. "You still can't escape the clan—the shaman spelled you to the village. And I judge you not to be a person who would run amuck, slaughtering children and families if freed," her grandmother said by way of vague explanation.

"Of course not," Setsuna said vehemently, "but why?"

"For when the nightmare comes," the demon said gravely.

Setsuna nodded her head, accepting the answer but not understanding it.

"Don't mistake me. It's still close to impossible that you'll be able to break through with all these other charms in place, but members of Ala Alba like to do the impossible if I remember correctly," her grandmother said.

Setsuna bit her tongue to keep from snapping a reply. Aikena's answers were enigmatic, but the answers were there nonetheless. _I just have to look at what she doesn't say as much as what she does say. She wants me to breakout, if I can, to fight whatever this nightmare may be. But what's in it for me if I do so? Does it stay their hand for my execution? Or is it just a matter of manipulating me into helping her village fight off this nightmare? _

The violet eyes turned away. "It was good to see you grown Setsuna, hero of Ala Alba. White wings or not, I am proud to call you my granddaughter. Do not expect me to visit again."

Setsuna nodded her head, watching her grandmother walk stately away. A thought struck her, and she desperately reached for the bars of her cell. "Aikena-sama!" She breathed a sigh of relief as her grandmother paused between two of the charmed trees. "Please, if I don't get to see Konoka… Please tell her that I love her and that I want her to be happy no matter what."

Aikena looked over her shoulder and nodded once, sharply. Setsuna exhaled and let her gaze follow the retreating form of the proud crow demon. Alone again, she was grateful to sit in the back corner of her cell and let her mind tumble over the conversation. Her grandmother left her with much to think about—this 'nightmare,' her blood kin, the consequences of Ala Alba's arrival, and, as always, Konoka. Exhausted, her guard down from the curious encounter with her grandmother, and with her thoughts sprinting chaotically in her mind, she missed the approach of her newest visitors until they crossed the line of trees.

"I want to see them! Lady Aikena just came right out! It's fine!"

"Yeah, come on Zafu! Stop being such a wimp! She can't hurt us if she's in the holding cells!"

"Mama said white wings are bad! I don't want too…"

"Well I want too! If you're so scared go back to mommy!"

_Kids_, Setsuna thought. She cut her eyes over to the front of the cell where five little crow demons gathered in a huddle, obviously nervous despite some of their words. Maybe if she ignored them long enough they would leave…

"Go on Hechoja!"

"Let's get closer..."

They inched forward as a group. Setsuna wished she didn't have the heart that kept her from scaring them away—channeling Evangeline would have been nice right about then. There were three boys and two girls, all with black hair, black eyes, and small black wings protruding from between their shoulder blades. They looked to be around seven years old, but she couldn't be sure. She didn't know how similarly full crow demons aged in comparison to humans.

"Whoa…they really are white!"

"My dad says that she's the reason my brother died and why we keep on being attacked."

"That's what I heard too!"

Setsuna stared at the blank wooden wall in front of her, doing her best to ignore the children. _Please just let them go away_.

"Hechoja, what're you doing?!"

"Stupid monster! She thinks she can do whatever she wants! I'll show her!"

"Wait! Be careful!"

Setsuna was wincing even before the rock hit her in the shoulder. She hissed at the contact though. It seemed the crows had demon strength to spare even as children.

"You're going to make her mad…"

"Shut up Zafu! Shut up or go home!" A growl tore from the child's throat as he picked up another rock and threw it with all force he could muster between the bars. This one unfortunately hit the tender spot on her wing and Setsuna couldn't help a groan. She shifted, flapping her wings reflexively as if it that would relieve the pain.

There were startled gasps and out of the corner of her eye, Setsuna watched two of the children, the boy Zafu and one of the girls, scamper away without looking back. The other three had backed away with wide eyes. Setsuna was unsure of what they expected. They were obviously nervous, but they had to know she wouldn't just sit there immobile the entire time. _I'm horrible at understanding kids… Konoka though, she's much better at it._ She couldn't help but smile at the image of Konoka with children.

"Hechoja, let's get out of here….I don't like this," one boy said, pulling at the remaining boy's sleeve while trying to back away.

Hechoja dropped the rock in his hand, eyes even wider. "Yeah, she's _smiling_," he said with a shudder. He pushed the other boy ahead of him and yelled at the remaining girl. "Mirai come on!" The two boys dashed away quickly, forgetting the girl who remained behind, staring at Setsuna open-mouthed.

Setsuna realized that she had yet to hear this little one, named Mirai apparently, speak. She eyed the child demon warily—much like the other children had eyed her earlier—as she approached the bars of the cell. Innocent dark eyes gazed inside, and Setsuna wearily gazed back, wondering what the girl could want.

"I think your wings are pretty," a voice said, soft and tentative, but filled with wonder.

It took a moment for those words to process, another moment for her to connect them to the little demon child standing in front of her cell, and one more moment for Setsuna to realize she was gaping. She closed her mouth with a snap. "Thank you," she said stiffly. "You should go home to your parents."

"That's okay. I don't have any parents," the child said casually, cocking her head to the side. "They went away when I was young."

"Oh," Setsuna said for the lack of a better response.

"I live with my aunt and uncle. They're nice most of the time and they let me play a lot. I heard them talking about you. A lot of people are talking about you… Can I tell you a secret?" Mirai asked hesitantly.

"You can. There's no one I would actually tell," Setsuna said. She couldn't help herself, she was mildly curious.

"Everyone says really bad things about you. Aunt Pevara always told me not to say anything bad about anyone unless I knew for certain they did something bad. I didn't want to say bad things about you too because I don't know. Did you do something bad?"

Setsuna wavered momentarily. "Not on purpose."

Mirai put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Setsuna figured she was trying to impersonate a stern adult. The girl didn't succeed, but it made her all the more endearing. "Then they should let you out!"

"It's okay," Setsuna soothed. "It's…complicated."

"Why?"

Before she could answer, an adult crow demon came sliding through the perimeter of charmed trees and into the prison grounds. A water skin was slung over his shoulder and he held a small covered bowl cupped in one hand. Setsuna heard him grunt as he registered the presence of Mirai, his human features twitching in displeasure. Squaring his narrow shoulders, he strode forward purposefully. Mirai gasped and backed away as he came to a stop next to her.

"You shouldn't be here little one," he said authoritatively. "Go on. Get out of here!"

Mirai nodded her head furiously, and with one final glance toward Setsuna, she scampered away.

The demon scowled at Setsuna as he slid the bowl and the water skin through the bars. They barely fit, but with a little angling, both items were soon resting on the ground inside her cell. He turned, walking away without a word, but she could feel the tension radiating from him even after he was gone. She put him out of her mind without much trouble though.

Parched, she drained half of the water skin first before so much as touching the bowl. The food was a mixture of rice, nuts, and round, little red fruits. She ate it all, not minding the overpowering tartness of the fruit. She was too hungry to care about taste. She drank another half of the water, leaving herself some for later—who knew when more would be sent? She finished as the last vestiges of sunlight left the world. Looking out into her narrow view of the village, she could see that most of the demons had settled into their homes. The red glow of firelight issued forth from most homes, while the white glow of magic light seeped under the doors of others. Setsuna could pick out that the homes with firelight were those that had already been damaged in some way. Those with magic light were still mostly intact. She watched what could only be a patrol march past her view—four adult crows in full, terrifying demon form. _What's the nightmare for me?_

Setsuna settled into a back corner of her cell, reclining as best as she could on the hard ground. Sleep came surprisingly easy, mixed somewhere between her thoughts on the encounters with Aikena and Mirai, and, as always, Konoka lingered in her mind.

* * *

The second time she awoke in her cell, Setsuna felt much more comfortable. She was stiff from the hard ground, and cold, from the early morning chill, but her limbs were free and her wounds were healed. Even her wing, painful as it was before sleep felt mostly healed—all thanks to the demon blood in her veins of course.

She stretched, giving a slight groan at the pleasant pull to her muscles.

She froze.

Her senses were suddenly overwhelmed as her mind brushed off the last remnants of sleep. Bright flares of demonic energy flooded her warrior instincts, the pungent smell of smoke agitated her nose, and screams, horrible, terrified cries, claimed her ears.

A number of thoughts ran through her head in the span of a second. _You fool! Think for a second! Why did you wake up in the first place!? Do I have no sense of self-preservation? Damn, Mana would never let me hear the end this if she knew. _In a flash, she was on her feet and looking out into the village from behind the bars of her prison.

The sky was only just beginning to pale for the dawn of a new day. What greeted the new day though… Setsuna gritted her teeth. It wasn't the fires or the screams or the sounds of destruction that set her on edge. It was the monsters.

They were the demons of a nightmare.

The flashes that she saw revealed them to be far from the civilized, humanoid demons of the crow clan or any of those that populated the cities of the Magic World. These creatures looked like they had been drudged up from the bottom of hell. None of the ones she could see held the same features. Some were large; easily three or four times the size of a typical crow demon. Others were small; about her own size or slightly bigger. Some were black as pitch, some a tan or cream, and still others were a mixture of colors she would never have expected. Horns, wings, extra appendages, wicked claws, fangs, hair—it all varied from monster to monster. What did remain the same was the massive demonic power she could sense from all of them. Really, she couldn't pick it out very well individually—the power was more like a blanket covering the entire village.

To her right, she watched three crow demons take on one of the larger monsters.

And she watched them die.

One was speared straight through the chest with a clawed fist, barely even getting a chance to fight. Another, which attacked from above was batted away and crashed through the walls of a building. She rose from the rubble only to be crushed by a foot, smeared onto the ground in a bloody mess of feathers. The final crow demon stood no chance, but threw his all into it. With a cry of rage, he pushed forward, black feathers streaming. The monster caught him in two of its four gnarled fists, claws piercing the crow's body. He struggled in that grasp, and Setsuna could faintly hear the fiery obscenities and feel his flare of demonic energy. His struggles were pointless. The monster held him firmly with two hands, leaving talons to dangle uselessly in the air. The crow flapped his wings, trying to get away, and Setsuna watched horrified as the monster used its two free hands to physically rip his wings away.

Setsuna heard the crow's bloodcurdling scream clearly. She was thankful for the distance. It kept her from seeing the goriest of details as the monster slammed the crow into the ground, crushing its head.

This was Aikena's nightmare. This is what they blamed on her and her white wings.

Most of the crow demons that she could see from her limited vantage point tried to fight. Some, fortunately, had more success than the three she just saw die, but for the most part, battles were entirely defensive. Most fights went in and out of her field of vision. Others, noncombatants that were mostly children, seniors, and pregnant she-demons, fled. From the direction they ran and from the din of noise issuing forth, she figured the deadliest fighting was taking place in the commons.

_I have to get out of here. I have to help. I can't just watch._

Setsuna didn't care that the crow demons had beaten her, humiliated her, forced her to face her curse—something she had spent years running from, laid the blame at her feet, and taken her away from her home. She didn't care that they planned to kill her or that they all wanted to see her dead. She didn't care that only two of them had shown her something of compassion. She would not sit back and let these creatures of hell ravage innocents.

First she had to get out of this cell. But before she could begin to gather the necessary ki to attempt a breakthrough of the charmed prison, a piercing cry of terror met her ears. Her head snapped up, her vision landing first on the demon that jumped to the ground right before the trees of the cells. The creature didn't even bother to turn lidless eyes toward her or the other residents of the prison. Instead, it was focused entirely on the small crow demon in front of it.

_Mirai? No! What are you doing here!?_

The little crow girl was staring in horror at the monster that prowled closer, going after the easy pickings of a single child.

Setsuna would later be unable to recall the next moment. It was much like the fight at the gateport when they first arrived to the Magic World three years ago. She had been momentarily defeated, Fate leaving her incapacitated. And he had gone for Konoka. She wasn't sure exactly where she got the strength or speed, all she knew was that she refused to let him so much as touch her charge. Fast, powerful, she slid in defense raised and nullified his attack. It was all instinct—trained, honed, warrior's instinct and a singular mission to protect and defend.

Ki virtually exploded from her as she charged forward. The monster's thick hand shot for Mirai simultaneously. But Setsuna was faster, so much faster, leaving a shattered cell in her wake. Mirai was in her arms and safe, leaving the monster stumbling to recover from being blown by.

Setsuna turned in midair and then dug her feet into the ground, flaring out her wings to help stop her momentum. She left two distinct streaks in the soil from burrowing into it, but she had stopped and she was ready. As the monster turned toward her with a snarl playing across its muzzle, she couldn't help but wish for Yuunagi in order to parry the deadly hands and forearms with pointed horns that it flaunted at her.

This monster was particularly ugly. Brown tufts of hair appeared between plates of a gray exoskeleton. Leathery wings protruded from its back along with a thick tail. Razor sharp horns, spikes really, ran down its arms and onto its hands. Its head was that of an oversized dog with rough gray leathery skin where there was no exoskeleton. As it recovered and settled its gaze on her—the new opponent—Setsuna noticed that it also had three yellow eyes. Then it charged, and Setsuna had no more time to size it up.

She clenched Mirai tightly against her, ignoring the girl's cries of discomfort as her little black wings got crushed against her side. Setsuna shifted, neatly dodging the attack as the monster swung a spiked arm down. It waved through the air harmlessly, but the creature followed with a swipe from his other arm. She ducked under this blow, feeling the whoosh of air as the arm passed overhead. She spun away, trying to put some distance back between them. The creature was faster than she initially thought, and she wanted to regroup before forcing an attack, especially with Mirai tucked under one arm. She didn't dare let the girl go though.

Setsuna bared her teeth as it struck for her again. She needed to get under those spiked arms if she wanted to land a serious blow, but as long as she held Mirai she didn't want to risk it. She leapt backwards, out of its reach, and made the split-second decision to take to the skies. With a sharp couple of flaps from her wings, she was airborne and pulling away from the monster. Setsuna cursed as the creature gave chase with a powerful leap that sent it skyrocketing after her. The damn thing was just as swift in the sky as it was on the ground. Powerful strokes of its wings only sent it barreling toward her with even greater speed. Luckily, Setsuna was not a novice flyer.

A sharp bank to the left, a quick dip, and she got underneath it. The monster plunged with a roar, but again, Setsuna was fast enough to dodge. She was being pressured though, serious pressure, and there was no room for mistakes. Thankfully, her foe at least seemed limited to physical attacks, and from what she could sense around her that wasn't the case with others. She knew she needed to attack, to at least put the monster on the defensive a little bit. She didn't think it would attack so freely if she played her own cards. If she became more aggressive, it would at the very least force the monster to put up a guard. Yet Mirai...she didn't want the girl to get hurt on the off-chance. Setsuna was in a crunch, but she knew that only meant it was time to live up to being Konoka's ministra…

Just as she was about to launch her own offensive front, she sensed its approach. No, not the ugly one that had occupied her attention, but another one that came flying from the half-collapsed roof of a nearby home. This one was scaly, and looked an awful lot like a small dragon. Simultaneously, Mirai cried out in warning as the original dog-faced creature shot forward. Setsuna growled and pushed her wings, shooting higher into the sky.

That's when the shaman's spell activated.

"Shit," she breathed. She felt its source, right between her shoulder blades, and her whole body tingled. Then her limbs—legs, arms, and wings—were paralyzed. Setsuna's heart leapt into her throat. She was utterly defenseless and now they were falling right into the waiting fangs and claws of the two demons. Wind ripped through the feathers of her useless wings, and she flipped in midair, angling her body to shoot straight downward. Less than a second later, she fell right where the demons waited. She spun with her shoulders as they each made minute adjustments to grab or maim her—she wasn't sure which. She dodged as best she could, but there was not much she could do. She refused to allow either of the creatures to touch Mirai though and did her best to adjust the girl into a more protective position between both of her arms. They fell through the monsters, and Setsuna grunted as she felt contact.

There was no time to register the pain because the ground was rushing to meet her. She pulled Mirai around so that the girl was above her. And Setsuna crashed into the ground.

Her whole body shuddered against the impact, and Mirai gave an 'oomph' as she thudded against Setsuna's lithe form, knocking the air out of her lungs. There was no time to assess the injuries to herself or the girl though. The two monsters were plunging at them, the dragon one with four menacing talons ready to spear them both. Gasping, Setsuna rolled at the last moment, and felt the ground quake as the monster landed at full speed, kicking up dirt. She used the momentum of her role, to spin to her feet in a defensive crouch, grateful the paralysis had worn off with her returned to the ground. _Where's the other?! _She sensed it, and only just managed to avoid decapitation from the spiked forearm. Nevertheless, the monster followed with a punch from the other hand, obviously assuming from the beginning that she would dodge. She was unable to completely avoid, and one of the meaty spikes of its hand embedded itself deeply in her shoulder, piercing skin, ligaments, and muscle. Setsuna bit back a howl at the pain, but did not lose her focus. With a growl, she grabbed the forearm before it could get free or push her back, not minding the other spikes that threatened her own hands. Digging her heels into the dirt, she used the momentum of the dog-faced monster to swing it around and right into the oncoming dragon one. Blood surged from the wound in her shoulder as the spiked hand was ripped free, staining her already dirty white shirt a grisly dark red.

Finally, with a moment to breath, she felt her injuries. Aside from the newest would to her shoulder, the monsters had managed to slash through her upper thigh and hip of her jeans and skin. Even disregarding the obvious impediment from injury, which was thankfully fairly shallow, she would have to worry about her clothes lasting the battle. (Some of her classmates seemed to find increasingly creative ways to lose their clothes, but Setsuna was not one of them) Somehow both her wings were still in good shape—though she did find them to be more resilient then her skin at times so it wasn't all that surprising. She could also already feel a sizeable bruise on the left side of her ribs, something that might be worrisome later, but possible internal damage would just have to wait for now. Mirai thankfully seemed to be mostly unharmed, and for that Setsuna would gladly keep all of her wounds.

She cast a quick glance around, assessing her situation. The sky was brighter now, fires less easily to see and smoke more so. Her prison and the perimeter of charmed trees were just to her back. Furious skirmishes were still taking place, but it sounded like the majority of fighting was elsewhere. Though she briefly caught the edges of a fight against probably the largest demon she had seen yet—it towered over all the buildings—and she thought she saw both Eniha and Kotan waging battle against it. She caught sight of three crow demons, two children and one senior, hiding in the shelter of a destroyed home, watching the battles fearfully. Others ran, flashing into her vision among the rubble and smoke, even the more able-bodied, perhaps to assist in fights, perhaps away from them. It was time to finish her own two monsters off so she could help elsewhere, but first…

In a flash, she leapt backwards, brushing by the perimeter of charmed trees to land squarely in front of her cell. She gently placed Mirai down and patted her on the head as the girl looked up dazedly.

The crow girl seemed to recover quickly. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Setsuna said distractedly, eyeing the dragon and dog-face monsters as they once again began their approach. This time, she noted, they were more cautious.

"Yep. You're really fast! Faster than Elder Jin or Elder Eniha. Maybe faster than Yana too! And she always wins races!" Mirai said.

Setsuna gave the girl a quick smile and then gently nudged her backwards towards the destroyed cell. "Stay in there. I'll protect you."

She heard rather than saw Mirai climb through the wreckage of wood that was originally the front bars and door of her cell and into the back of the prison. The noise prompted her to glance down, and there, resting just a few steps away, was one of the wooden bars to the front of her prison. This one had been broken in half from its original length into a splintered staff, but what was left had a charm pasted against it. Setsuna could hardly believe her luck, but she supposed she was due for a little good fortune. Though the exact charm was unfamiliar, if it served the same purpose to strengthen her prison, the charm's power should hopefully be channeled onto that singular piece of wood. It may not be Yuunagi, but it would be more than enough.

Setsuna skipped a step with one foot, picked up the wooden bar, and, digging her other foot into the dirt, launched forward in one seamless motion, readying her ki. The monsters were almost to the perimeter of trees, and she watched as they shifted to prepare for the oncoming assault.

"Shinmeiryuu ougi…Zankuusen!"

Ki exploded from her blade in a curve of a destruction as she swung. The dog-face monster held up its arms, no doubt attempting to take the brunt of the attack on its spiked forearms like a gauntlet. This defensive gesture did not work well, and it went flying away backwards with a hellish howl. The dragon monster, with velocity faster than she thought for one of its size, dodged with a great leap, and it was this one she chased after. She sped after it with a flap of her wings, clenching her hands tightly around her makeshift weapon. The dragon monster stood its ground as she came, and she sensed it preparing an attack. Just as she was about to release another Shinmeiryuu technique, the creature reared its ugly head, a stream of fire spewing forth at a speed equivalent to a shot from one of Mana's guns. She dodged with a spin, flying upside down and nearly skimming the ground. Setsuna twisted her arms up and unleashed another attack with a cackle of electric ki. "Raikouken!"

Her attack—it didn't work as well with a wooden weapon as it did with a steel one, but it was still useful—and the fire of the dragon monster exploded against each other. Setsuna flew through the resulting smoke, and found herself almost on top of the creature. She swung the crude staff, blocking a blow from its claws. Her arms trembled against the strength behind the blow, her injured shoulder all but screaming at her to broadcast the pain, yet she was resilient and more than ready. What followed was a rapid exchange of blows on the ground. A strike high and swing low by the dragon monster were blocked with composure. She thrust forward toward its long neck, ki sharpening the end of the pole, and, like a snake, it slithered its neck out of the way. She felt it shift forward with her arm still extended, the jaws of the monster gaping open to display deadly fangs in order to bite her in half or spew more of that fire. _Gotcha_. She flipped upwards with a kick off the ground. The mouth snapped closed, so close that she felt it graze her wings, but she was too fast. Channeling ki, she completed her rotation and rocketed a kick straight down onto its head.

The monster collapsed against the ground, kicking up a dusty crater with the impact. Setsuna didn't give it a chance to recover. "Zanganken!"

She knew immediately that the trusty Zanganken technique had not cut through the dragon monster's neck. Her strength had been more than enough even with the injured shoulder, but her weapon simply lacked an edge and the creature's scales were too tough. It remained slumped forward, and a weak, hacking stream of fire gusted from its mouth. She felt the other monster approaching, and quickly twirled her weapon into position. She raised her arms and plunged the splintered end of the wooden bar right where the head and neck connected. She didn't wince at the squelch of noise or blood splatter as her weapon entered, cutting through blood vessels and into the brain. The dragon monster shuddered, thrashed weakly, and died.

Just in time, Setsuna withdrew the bloody wooden prison bar, and raised it, spinning it defensively. Her arms jarred as the spikes of the dog-faced monster connected with her weapon, and without her feet set, the creature's momentum pushed her backwards. She gave a sharp intake of breath as her right foot caught the edge of the dragon monster's corpse. "Damnit!" she hissed as she fell backwards. Even so, she was prepared for her next move before she hit the ground. She struck a ki-infused hand upwards though, catching the upper leg of the creature. "Ourougekka!"

The blow sent the monster wheeling to the side off-balance and left a shower of cherry blossoms in its wake. Setsuna sprung to her feet and pressed her attack. The monster met her strike with its seemingly impenetrable forearms—still using them like extremely durable gauntlets. Blow after blow was exchanged, neither landing a good hit. The monster tried to press his weight advantage during their exchange, but she was ready for that, always moving and keeping her center of gravity low. She felt herself tightening though. The adrenaline that had masked the worst of her pain had greatly fallen off since killing the first monster. The injury to her shoulder was gushing blood, aggravated from all her movements and parries—especially the parries. No matter how much she used her arms to absorb the weight, each block sent a shock of pain through her system. The cut across her thigh and hip was equally distracting, but thankfully shallow enough that it didn't take away from her footwork.

She wasn't going to fall to this monster though. If it did not give her much of an opening, she would just have to create a better one. The next strike of a clawed hand, Setsuna dodged. She twisted outside and rotated fully to bring the wooden bar around. "Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" she shouted. Yelling the technique always felt like an extra release, imparting carnal power with skill. The circle formed by her weapon exploded outward, catching and tossing the monster with it. With the rising sun at her back, she leapt after it. Flapping her wings once, twice, she shot forward, one hand holding her weapon pulled backwards above her good shoulder and leveled at a point. The arm connected to her bad shoulder was extended, hand pressed against the wooden bar to steady the length. Her body was one with her weapon, and only the killing blow needed to be given.

"Hyakka Ryouran Bakusabakuenjin!"

The monster was taken by blast, and sent flying even further. Setsuna emerged from the smoke at a breakneck speed and found it slumped straight ahead against the side of a crumbling home. She didn't let up for a moment. Her precision was exact and unwavering. The bloodied end slid into the joint of the exoskeleton at the creature's solar plexus. The monster convulsed around the bar. She growled and pushed her weapon even farther in, staring into its three eyes, letting it know exactly who was the stronger being.

Finally it stopped moving, and Setsuna withdrew the wooden bar with a sharp motion. Bloodstained, injured, but victorious, she twirled her weapon and took to the air. A curse for her enemies.

She killed five more before the monstrous creatures vanished as quickly as they appeared, leaving her exhausted, full of questions, and desperately wanting a bath and clean clothes.

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering, the end of Setsuna's POV occurs a full day after the end of Konoka's POV in this chapter.

I just want to make a quick note about my usage of Japanese honorifics because I haven't really been consistent about using them. I kind of picture our favorite Mahora class as so close after middle school and most of high school that they often do not refer to each other with honorifics. Or maybe they're just lazy? The crow demons straight up don't use them though.

To clearly lay out Setsuna's blood relations: Aikena and Izan, in order, had Sho, Kotan, and Eniha. Sho got with Yuko and had Setsuna. Kotan is mated to Mirena and Yana is there sole child who, in turn, is mated with Kuro. Yana and Kuro have no children yet. Eniha is mated with Rif and they have four kids-Maris, Teji, Daiwo, and Izan II.

All but Yuko and Setsuna are full crow demon. Izan, Sho, and Yuko are deceased. Yes, Eniha has four kids, the youngest of which is Izan II who is only a couple of months. Mirena, Rif, Kuro, Maris, Teji, Daiwo, and Izan II have not appeared in the story yet. I had a whole diagram set up that would have been easy to read, but formatting rules render it obsolete.

Finally, Setsuna's mother, Yuko, holds no relation Yuuna's mother in canon who is also named Yuuko. My apologies on the using the same name.

Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Sorry for the long author's notes.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews and continued support. You guys have been amazing.

I suppose when you try to write a fic relating to something that's not completely done yet that factual errors are inevitable. I've tried to write this fic in a way that leaves room for anything particular that may come up. With the storyteller that KA is however, this is rather difficult task. In the end, it might just be easier to declare parts of this story as AU instead of trying to explain little differences here and there. Anyway, we'll see how things develop.

Also, in this story, just to clarify, Setsuna's mother Yuko has no relation to the canon Yuuko in Negima (Yuuna's mother).

One final thing, I've change my spelling of Kotaro to Kotarou.

Warning: un-beta read

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

….._Chapter 7_…..

* * *

Security had been tightened immensely in Megalomesembria since their visit three years ago. Konoka supposed it was only natural. When there is a national threat that puts the public in danger—even if it all works out in the end—governments want to look like they have a handle on the situation. There was nothing wrong with this reaction per say, but the new transportation laws and the increased military and police forces were getting in their way. And that was only making it harder to get to Setsuna.

She supposed she should be grateful for the relative ease at which they passed through the gateport. Negi had been tense throughout the whole exchange, almost as if he expected Fate to emerge from every shadow. Ayaka had gawked at the view of the city, much like they all had done when they first came to the Magic World. Besides these little details, their group could have passed for anyone. There had been a bit of a fuss from the customs official who handled their transfer on the Magic World side when she realized who they were, but Asuna had been quick to stop the worker from acting out of the ordinary. She even managed to procure a couple of hooded cloaks out of it to better hide her and Negi's identity. So they had made it through and they were in the Magic World, and Konoka had felt that much closer to Setsuna. Despite her anxiety, with the use of her friends' talents, it had all been easy so far.

She shouldn't have been surprised when they encountered their first setback.

They had barely gotten off the ground just outside the city limits in another Haruna-created vessel courtesy of Imperium Graphices when they were flagged as an unidentified airship. A small fleet of some sort of state military police had flashed around the goldfish ship—a copy of the original Great Paru-Sama—entrapping them within a magic barrier and demanding registration and release of any extraneous magic spells on the vehicle via intercom. They certainly did not have any registration to give and the ship itself was an artifact creation so who knew if it would count as 'extraneous magic.' Quick compliance—grounding and powering down the airship—on their part let them walk away without incident, but also without a means of transportation.

Now gathered loosely together in one of the many city squares Konoka wondered if they had made the right decision in that moment. They could have broken through the magic barrier and caused a ruckus, but they would have been well on their way to Tharsis and the crow demons' village. They could have also revealed their identities as Ala Alba, and there would have been a small possibility they would have been free to go. However, she suspected the more likely scenario would have been an escort to government buildings. That would have left them entangled in bureaucratic nonsense and also with public knowledge of their presence in city. And it certainly seemed their absence from the Magic World had not diminished their popularity. Ayaka had positively gaped at the intricate statue depicting Ala Alba's likeness just outside of the gateport, but more indicative to their fame was the fresh flowers, small gifts, and personal notes that had been recently placed at base of the statue. Konoka had gaped at the sheer number of such items.

She fidgeted and cast a glance at Chisame. Her classmate looked like she was asleep, propped up on a bench between a hooded Negi and Chachamaru. Her artifact, Sceptrum Virtuale, was gripped loosely in one hand on her lap. Chachamaru was currently holding onto Chisame's laptop. The machine was running, and the gynoid was rapidly typing on the keyboard, keeping a running dialogue with Chisame inside the Internet. The click of the keyboard was the only hint of normalcy amid the fantastic setting of Mundus Magicus. Well, that, and Asuna and Ayaka, whose awkward attempts at apologies were quickly escalating into another nonsensical shouting match.

She gave them a sidelong glance. Asuna's shoulders were pinched upwards and her body leant in toward Ayaka. She almost looked like she was about to reach across and grab the other girl by her shoulders. Curiosity peaked; Konoka found her attention drawn momentarily to the two and away from the prone form of Chisame. She ignored their words, increasingly laden with the same ritual insults—monkey, shotacon, brute, baka—and focused on their body language. They were barely a foot apart, their cheeks flushed in rage, their shoulders squared into each other. Their hands rose and fell as they slipped around actually touching each other until Ayaka poignantly jabbed a finger right below Asuna's collarbone. "You idiot!" The normally statuesque blond near roared. She punctuated her subsequent words with another jab. "You run off without a thought—"

Asuna grabbed the offending hand with one of her own before Ayaka could land another jab, and out-shouted the blonde. "I didn't want you to get hurt okay!?"

"—not even considering the—" Ayaka's mouth snapped shut mid sentence and she stared at the other girl with wide eyes as Asuna's words were finally processed.

"Yeah! You heard me!" Asuna said into the following silence. Her voice was still raised even as she gently held Ayaka's hand. "I didn't want you to come along because I didn't want you to get hurt! This world is crazy—just look around right here! That statue of all of us outside the gateport? That doesn't even begin to tell the story of what we went through last time."

"I know that," Ayaka said slowly with composure Konoka admired. The class president laid her free hand on Asuna's shoulder. Her gaze, where before it had traveled from narrowed and angry to wide-eyed surprise, was now settled into a sort of heartbreaking tenderness that was fully encompassed on to Asuna. "You told me. Asuna… Setsuna is a friend. I want to help. I also want to be here for you. I want to protect you from—"

"Protect me? This world doesn't know what to do with me! If something happens, I can protect myself," Asuna said sharply. But she didn't lean away or withdraw her hand, Konoka noted. _Can't you see what Ayaka's trying to say Asuna? She's not so worried about your physical wellbeing as your emotional and mental. Come on, Asuna. Let her protect that for you! _Konoka wished she could jump into the conversation to say just that, but both of her classmates would have been horrified to hear such a thing aloud. Having to cope with the reality of her identity as the Twilight Imperial Princess and all that history it entailed, along with the extremely varied reactions from the Magic World populous to her identity, had been like climbing a mountain after running a marathon for Asuna those three years ago. Her roommate had been held together by a thin, worn knot after the dust had settled from the climax of their first trip to the Magic World and she was left with the knowledge of her lineage and past. Ayaka had seen the damage first hand and had soothed the hurt and uncertainty better than Konoka, Negi, or Setsuna at the time. Of course the class president would worry about Asuna's potential reaction when she returned to the Magic World for the first time since then. Konoka didn't doubt that some loyalty and friendship to Setsuna played a roll too, but she knew Ayaka was smart enough to recognize that the real attributes and abilities among their class to pull off a rescue did not rest on her shoulders. _She really cares about you Asuna. Don't let your pride get in the way of that._

"And so can Negi and everyone else," Ayaka added, "but I'm here—"

Konoka watched Asuna's muscles twitch as she clenched Ayaka's hand tighter and interrupted the blonde. "I can't rescue Setsuna if I'm too busy worrying about you!"

Ayaka's eyes lost a little of their tenderness as her head titled up haughtily. "I know how to defend myself."

Asuna growled, "Get real Iincho. This is not a game."

"I know! Setsuna's life is at stake! Why are you so infuriating?" Ayaka shot back. Despite their sharp words, they had yet to release their handhold.

"I've already told you! I worry about you, you idiot! I care about you!"

"Well so do I!"

_This is ridiculous. They're so busy shouting their feelings they don't hear what the other one is saying. _Konoka wanted to shake them both. It didn't help that now they were attracting onlookers beyond their own group. If someone looked too closely…

She heard the click of the laptop lid being shut and then a low groan from behind her. Turning, she found Chisame stretching between Negi and Chachamaru. She forgot all about Asuna and Ayaka as a bubble of anticipation worked its way into her throat.

"Yeesh! I wish this damn thing could do something better with my body while I'm in the Net," Chisame said. She glowered at her artifact momentarily and then turned a glare onto Negi. "I'm blaming you."

"S-Sorry," Negi winced.

Chisame huffed. "Don't worry about it. I'll blame the rat instead," she said tossing a look at Chamo who sat on top of Haruna's head.

"Your computer Chisame-san," Chachamaru offered, holding the laptop out.

"Yeah thanks," Chisame responded, banishing her artifact and then taking the laptop. She slid it into her backpack with practiced motion. "Alright Konoka, I think I've found what we've wanted. Most of the black market traffic here seems to be coming from this one source—a guy who goes by the name Claw."

"Claw?" Konoka echoed curiously.

"It's an intimidation name thing against his other black market competitors," Chisame snapped. "It's not like he would put his real name out there for the police to find either. Anyway, it looks like we can get everything we need from him—a ship, fake license, and a fake registration. For a price."

"That's where I can come in!" Haruna announced. Konoka noted that everyone but Asuna and Ayaka was listening to them. "Check it out! They take away my ship? I'll just make money to buy another one with the details to go with it."

Konoka smiled at Haruna's enthusiasm and at the idea that if everything went well, they could be on their way to Setsuna in an hour. "Well let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Chisame said. "Are you sure we should just walk in there without a plan? We're going to essentially visit a black market, mafia dealer…shouldn't we, you know, prepare in some way."

Konoka bit her bottom lip. Chisame made a good point. She shot a glance at Negi, trying to read his expression, but the hood of his cloak kept his face shaded from her vantage point. Around her she could feel her friends waiting and ready for anything. Distantly, she heard Ayaka and Asuna yell at each other.

"I'm ready to take on anyone!"

"Yeah, you're training doesn't even compare!"

"Just because I wasn't put through boot camp with you doesn't mean I haven't been trained properly!"

Goodness, what were they even shouting about now? But it didn't matter as Konoka remembered exactly who she had in her company. If there was ever a group that could react to any situation, it was this one. Besides, this Claw character should be pleased to have some quick business, why would he try to cause trouble?

"I think we'll be okay," she said finally. "It's not like we're looking to cause trouble. We just want to do a little business. Everyone just act normal..." Normal probably wasn't the right word for her friends. "Don't do anything rash, okay?"

She took a couple of steps, her friends shifting uncertainly behind her, and then Konoka realized she had no idea where to go.

Kazumi saved her. "Hey Konoka, how about if I send out a few scouts to lead the way?"

Konoka colored. She really wasn't suited to this leader thing—Negi would have known from the beginning that the best thing to do would be to utilize Kazumi's artifact. She nodded her head in Kazumi's direction with an embarrassed smile. "Please."

And just like that, they were on their way. Kazumi's Occulus Corvinus and Sayo scouted the path and guided their way through the city after Chisame assisted by pointing in the general direction she expected Claw to be found in from her search online. Asuna and Negi, both cloaked as two of the more recognizable members of their party, walked beside her along with Kazumi who gave her continuous updates. Others followed behind in small clusters in order to avoid stares that would come with a large clump of people. Ayaka stalked Asuna's heels, glaring at the back of her head, seemingly unfinished arguing and trying to send a message despite the other girl's deliberate attempts to ignore her. Personally, Konoka thought Ayaka was acting a bit like an elementary school boy—being mean just to get his first crush's attention.

Their surroundings changed slowly. The nice buildings with tasteful décor and wide, busy streets gave way to weather-stained walls and narrow, dark alleys. The deeper they traveled into this part of Megalomesembria, the thinner the crowds became. There were less people on the streets and more seedy bars and questionable stores. Lewd, predatory, and threatening glances replaced curious and friendly stares. Konoka would not call this area destitute by any means from the comparisons she could draw from videos and pictures of slums across the world she had seen in school, but it was definitely a little more worn compared to the main thoroughfare they had been in previously. Here, the streets were still mostly clean, the people, while gruff, were healthy, and there was a lack of despair that seemed to dominate ghettos of the Old World. The increasing feeling of danger though was an entirely different matter. She wondered where all of that police force they had seen earlier had disappeared too.

She knew she wouldn't have noticed the menacing air if it wasn't for Negi's tense walk or Asuna's furtive glances beside her. She was not a warrior like they were, and Setsuna always tried to keep her as far removed as possible from danger even though Konoka had been more willful about learning magic over the past few years. Asuna and Negi put her on edge though, even if neither had said anything. Still, Kazumi received no messages of trouble from any of her scouts so they pressed ahead. When a report finally came back from Occulus Corvinus that matched Chisame's information gleaned from her sojourn online on Claw's base, Konoka breathed a sigh of relief…only to jump in surprise as a hand tapped her shoulder.

"This one will go confirm the location if you would like Konoka-dono," Kaede said with an apologetic smile.

Konoka didn't hesitate. "Thank you Kaede. That would be great. We'll wait here."

"Follow this one Kaede," Kazumi said, pointing at one of the scouts of her artifact as it began to dart away.

Kaede nodded once, and then, after the slightest of movements, seemed to disappear on spot. The only sign of her quick departure was the rustle of noise and the flash of color that brushed by Konoka's vision. She got one more brief glimpse of Kaede as the ninja rounded a corner before vanishing.

"Showoff." Konoka heard Mana mutter as the others gathered together.

Ku Fei's bright, mischievous smile caught her attention even though it was directed toward the mercenary. "Why don't you chase then aruyo?"

Mana shot the Chinese girl a dry look. "Kaede can handle herself just fine. I don't see the need to waste the energy or manpower of sending two people when one person is sufficient."

Ku Fei's grin remained as she nodded with uncharacteristic submission. "'Course. Sorry Mana."

The mercenary looked at the martial artist out of the corner of her eyes with an almost petulant frown gracing her normally austere features, obviously wondering what Ku Fei was actually trying to say. The sharp eyes blinked, and Konoka found that hawk gaze leveled on her with Mana's typical quiet intensity. "Any orders before Kaede returns…Ojou-sama?"

There were many things about Mana Tatsumiya that Konoka found echoed in Setsuna. It didn't help that the two were roommates and fighting partners. They shared a quiet composure and confidence that hinted at inspiring skill. From a distance they seemed to be independent, aloof young women driven by duty. Both could be entirely too professional or formal depending on the situation. And it was Mana's formal usage of "ojou-sama" that made Konoka really stare at her classmate as she shook her head.

Certainly, Mana had long called her "ojou-sama," and always with respect. She never said it mockingly, challengingly like Evangeline might, and never with a blush or stutter like Setsuna used to do. The mercenary was nothing if not professional. So when she heard that hint of hesitation, when she thought about Mana's behavior since her birthday party, and when she actually met that hawk-like gaze, Konoka realized just how uncertain Mana was about their situation. That was something else, Setsuna and Mana had in common—both cared regardless of their professional exterior. Setsuna certainly was more open about it, especially since Konoka had her way with her. Mana was largely still cold and professional, but she cared too, even when the signs were much more subtle. Or to the point of near nonexistence, Konoka thought as the mercenary narrowed her brow when her stare lingered.

_They're many differences between my Set-chan and Mana too. _Konoka's heart thudded painfully as her desire to see Setsuna waxed as she looked away from that sharp glare. Setsuna's gaze was only deadly cold toward her enemies. She was sharp only when she felt as if there was a threat. Setsuna was gentle and shy…and strong and capable. _And passionate—once you get behind those blushes and stammers. _Setsuna was contradictory, and Konoka loved her for it. She loved that her ministra was a dangerous warrior who would worry about something like if her pancakes turned out well. She felt herself smile. Setsuna always fretted about the most nonsensical things, but that only showed just how much she cared. That also made Konoka worry at times because her girlfriend would be so concerned with others, she would forget to take care of herself.

Konoka fingered the necklace—the birthday gift from Setsuna. Her ministra often held her personal wellbeing on a lower tier. It was something they fought about even now, even when Setsuna was so much better than what she used to be. Or, more correctly, Konoka scolded Setsuna who would most of the time just nod her head submissively, which missed the entire point of the scolding. And then the crow demons came and made the degradation all too real…

Blue and green swam into her vision. "Konoka!"

She jumped back, startled, the sheath of Yuunagi banging against the back of her knees. Her heart pounded in her chest as if she had just run a mile at full sprint. Asuna peered at her worriedly, hands on her hips "Paru asked you a question…"

It took a moment for her to find her voice and untie her tongue. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically at Haruna who had her artifact out yet again. "What is it?"

"I thought I should go ahead and create money for our coming expenses. Any objections?"

"Good idea," she answered sincerely. It only made sense. This Claw character probably wouldn't take anything that just materialized right in front of him.

"Right," Haruna flashed a confident grin and gave a thumbs up, before turning to Chisame. "Yo Chiu-chan, how much do you think we'll need?"

Konoka missed the rest of the conversation as she found a strong hand at her elbow, pulling her slightly away from the crowd of classmates.

"Are you alright?" Asuna whispered. Her features were drawn with worry underneath the hood of her cloak.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Konoka said. It was the only thing she could say. She realized what it must have looked like—her gazing off into space not responding to anyone. It wasn't even just what she looked like. She knew she couldn't just shutdown like that. Setsuna hadn't even been missing for a full day yet, and she was losing it. This was more than a little troublesome. _Stay focused!_

"As long as you're not jumping off into the deep end yet." Asuna's attempt to smile lightly was ruined by the worry still present in her eyes. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I know," Konoka responded meeting Asuna's multicolored stare.

"Heh," Asuna grinned fully. "Roommates forever right?"

"Forever," Konoka giggled, letting familiar levity take over. They really had been roommates forever. They had lived with each other as much as they had with anyone else… Well, that is if you disregarded Asuna's past before Mahora. It was hard to hide anything from a person that had seen you at your best and worst since middle school.

"Negi doesn't like this area too much," Asuna said as their smiles faded and gestured toward the teacher.

Negi's tension wasn't obvious to the untrained eye, but his whole body was wired tight under his cloak even as he talked with Nodoka and Yue. If Konoka hadn't lived with the boy for a couple of years and hadn't seen that same kind of tension in Setsuna before, she doubted she would have recognized any difference.

"What is it?" Konoka asked after a moment.

"It's just a lot of bad magic running through this part of the city. It doesn't mean we're going to get jumped or anything, but it's there. I'm thinking that there are some serious gang problems here."

"And Claw would be one of these gang leaders… I hope I'm not leading us into anything dangerous…" Konoka murmured.

Asuna clapped her on the shoulder with a broad smile. "Don't worry! It's not like we won't be able to handle it."

That wasn't idle boasting, and it did make Konoka feel a lot better.

They didn't have to wait much longer for Kaede to return. Konoka, though, spent the remainder of the time growing increasingly exasperated as Asuna and Ayaka went through cycles of glaring and staring longingly at each other. Just when Ayaka looked as if she was going to open her mouth—to yell or to confess, Konoka wasn't sure—Kaede swooped in as silent as the night. Ala Alba quickly gathered around her.

"Asakura-dono," Kaede began with a respectful nod, "you're artifact always impresses me. It knew right where to go and supplied a running video of my surroundings."

Kazumi grinned wickedly and gave her a thumbs up as she momentarily looked up from a video screen from one of the scouts. Sayo, who was resting on the reporter's shoulder, cheered.

"The base is composed of a string of huge warehouses, but we will find Claw in the one closest to the wharf. It is this one's opinion that the area is mostly deserted except for gang members."

"Based on what I see here, I agree," Kazumi spoke up.

They both turned expectant gazes to Konoka, and she heard an echo of Asuna's warning of danger in her head. She felt Negi at her shoulder, silently supporting and unwittingly pressuring her. She licked her lips nervously and gently grasped her necklace. "What…" _We could still go about this the legal way...but this is to save time and annoyances. This is for the best because who knows what kind of mood the Senate is in and there is no way we'd be able to reach friends who could help us without others finding out. Right, we're going to do this, but…but how? Does Negi feel like this every time he makes a decision regarding people's lives? I really don't want to be a leader… I just want to rescue Setsuna. _She turned, catching the teacher's eyes underneath the hood of his cloak. "What would you do Negi?"

He frowned pensively, "Well, there's a couple of options. We could all go directly into the warehouse and be upfront about everything. Or we could send just a small group," he said. His features softened supportively. "It's really up to you."

_Is this some secret test of character? No it doesn't matter. There's no sense waiting then… _She took breath and nodded her head. "Let's go; all of us. We're just doing business, we're not looking for a fight. Paru, you have the money?"

"Yep! As ordered," Haruna grinned, holding up two metal briefcases.

And that was that. Kaede and Kazumi led them through the winding streets, and before long they reached the first warehouses along the wharf. Konoka felt eyes on their party, deliberately watching and judging them. It made her skin crawl. For the millionth time, she wished Setsuna was there, but for the first time since her ministra went missing, it was so she could feel safe. Not that she wasn't safe, what with the likes of Negi, Kotarou, and her classmates, but still… When Setsuna was by her side, Konoka doubted that she would even be able to stub her own toe. That was an exaggeration of course, but it didn't change the fact that with Setsuna, Konoka felt wholly and completely safe. She normally agonized more over Setsuna's own safety then any possible danger because as much as she knew that she was safe, her ministra wasn't. Setsuna would always take a bullet for her.

_And I would do the same for her._

With that in mind, Konoka walked ahead of Kaede and Kazumi and pushed open the heavy doors of the largest warehouse located next to the desolate wharf. Without any more regard, she entered the yawning opening ready to do business Claw and get after Setsuna.

The inside was cavernous, easily the size of a couple of sport stadiums and filled to the brim with airships. There were hundreds of them of all different sizes and types. None were as large as Haruna's goldfish ship, but there were still some that could easily hold their group. But these ships didn't hold her attention for long. Claw's gang was waiting—magical, human, demon, beast, mostly young and mostly male—and all had weapons trained on them. She could hear Kotarou growling faintly behind her at the threat and felt her companions shift, ready for a fight. Surprisingly, Negi's presence on her heels seemed relaxed in comparison to earlier. She figured it was due to the threat being right in front of them and not just some menacing air of danger.

She took a few steps forward, feeling surprisingly calm and in control. _I'm just here for business. Gang, black market, whatever, it's what these guys do for their business. _She was unsure of actually who she should be speaking to so she just announced their purpose without delay."We're here to see Claw."

"And what does a pretty thing like you want with our boss?" a voice drawled. The crowd parted, and a scruffy man emerged, strutting slowly forward into the gap. He was lean with brown hair and unkempt goatee. A wicked-looking dagger hung from the belt from his jeans, and his shirt, only halfway buttoned, seemed to be made out of some sort of reptile skin. Reaching the front of the gang, his heavily lidded eyes scanned her, lingering on her chest and legs. Konoka forced herself not to blush, not to feel uncomfortable. The man took a deep drag from the cigarette dangling from his fingers as a smirk worked its way across his lips. "Surely daddy can help you out."

That earned some nudges and chuckles. "I can show her daddy!" A voice rumbled from the crowd, which only enticed the gang further.

"She's got lots of pretty little friends too!"

"And even a couple of boys by the looks of it—hey Shiraki! Shiraki, that's just your thing!"

"Fuck you, you bastard!"

"That's your thing man! I'd rather have the tall blonde myself!"

"Hey!" That was Asuna, voice laced with indignation. "Back off creep!"

"A spitfire! That's how I like 'em!"

"She's probably fuck ugly under that cloak, you can have her!"

Konoka kept her eyes on the scruffy man that continued to leer predatorily. She remained calm, her eyes narrowed and her mouth drawn in a thin, straight line. She told herself he was just making sure they were serious about being here, but the man was obviously enjoying the lewd banter. Finally, just when Konoka was about to fidget, to glance back at her companions, to strode forward and slap some manners into someone—it didn't matter, she couldn't just stand there any longer—the man held up a hand, the smoke of his cigarette coasting in the air. The gang drew silent.

The scruffy man took a final drag of his cigarette, seemingly enjoying having all the attention on him, and flicked the butt of it at her feet. "And what do you want with Claw?"

She resisted the urge to fling some magic into his smug face. "We need to purchase a ship, and a license and registration," she said. "We have the money." She was relieved her voice remained cool and composed.

The man's smirk widened. "You don't have to runaway you know? We can take good care of you here."

"No thank you. If you are unwilling to make a deal with us, we will take it elsewhere," she said politely. "I'm sure your competitors would be grateful for the added business." She only hoped they did have competitors in the black market, otherwise that statement would make her look like a fool. Chisame had mentioned something about it earlier, but she should have confirmed that detail when she had a chance.

She was relieved when the smirk evolved into what Konoka thought was supposed to pass for a conciliatory smile. "Now, now, let's not be hasty. We just had to make sure you were serious before going to our boss. It would be my hide if I bring something useless. We like to keep business fresh here for both us and potential patrons. You're safe…unless you prove to be a waste of time."

She didn't doubt that last part. "Fine. Now if you would please, take us to him. We are in a hurry."

"Not so fast." The man held up his hands in what must have been an attempt at a placating gesture. "We can't have your whole party going. You may bring two of your companions. The rest can wait right here."

"Of course. Ne—" She clamped her mouth shut. Shouting Negi's name for this whole gang to hear would probably not be a good idea. They might just think it was an alias or nickname, but they might also believe it was for real, especially if they thought any of them looked familiar. If the gang thought it was _the _Negi, maybe they would be more willing to help. But there was also a possibility they would want a fight. Konoka understood that a lot of hot-blooded fighters caught up in pride saw opportunities to fight and possibly win against the kid savior of Mundus Magicus as a chance to increase their own fame—ignoring, of course, the fact that Negi could beat up just about anyone blindfolded. People could be so senseless when it came to reputation.

She half-way turned, seeing her companions waiting expectantly behind her. She was just going to have Negi and Asuna accompany her, but she hesitated…maybe... In fact, now that she thought about it, she knew exactly who to bring and knew they would be well-suited. "Honya-chan?"

"Y-Yes?" Nodoka stuttered softly.

"Would you come with me?"

"Yes, of course," Nodoka said, stepping forward. She seemed surprised, and Konoka wasn't sure if that surprise was from the usage of her old nickname or from being chosen. She trusted Nodoka to remain composed and thoughtful during the exchange with Claw though, and her artifact would be useful just to make sure that nothing untoward was happening under the surface.

"And Tatsumiya-san?" Konoka said.

Mana took the two briefcases of money from Haruna and approached silently, accepting her decision with a firm nod. The sniper would be there for firepower and her knowledge as a mercenary. Mana was probably the one with closest ties to the gritty underworld among their group.

"Thank you," Konoka said to both Nodoka and Mana as the sniper passed off one of the briefcases of money to the resident mindreader. "We're ready then."

The scruffy man nodded and beckoned them forward. Turning, he pointed directly to half-a-dozen men who stepped out of the crowd to follow him. The rest of the gang parted again, this time with wolf-whistles and leers. Konoka forced herself to walk straight through, and not turn around for assurance from any of the others. Everyone staying would be just fine. Her shoulders squared and her head held high, she followed. She briefly worried about Nodoka walking through this crowd, but she knew her friend was a lot stronger-willed then she seemed. As for Mana…well, the mercenary could give better than she could get. One direct, killing glare from her, Konoka knew for a fact, could send a grown man crying for his mother.

"So it's been bothering me," the scruffy man said suddenly after they passed through the crowd and into the open space of the warehouse, "you look familiar. And I'd swear I've heard the name Tatsumiya before. What's your story? Is that your gang? You looking to get into the business?"

"Hell yeah, a gang of hot girls! Someone should get on that," one of their escort said.

"Shut up and let the lady talk," the scruffy man drawled. "Now if you would…?"

He was waiting on her to speak. Konoka let her eyes rest on the numerous airships they passed to earn an extra moment, spotting other humanoid figures lurking in the shadows of the warehouse. Just how big was this gang? "We're a…group of sorts. Each of us has a certain skill so we lend out our talents where they're needed, which is why we might look familiar. We've grown up together, and one of our number has disappeared. She owes us a lot so we can't let her get away so easily." There. That wasn't so hard, and it was close enough to the truth.

"And what's your talent?" he smirked. "Because I can guess a few things if you don't want to say."

His words were dripping with innuendo, and Konoka forced herself not to shudder as she responded. "White magic."

"Hmm. And your friends babe?"

"Don't call me that," Konoka said.

"So give me your name. Boss will want to know it anyway."

"K…Kanako," she said, hoping he didn't find her hesitation too suspicious.

"Kanako-chan huh? I like it. You can call me Dragon."

Mana snorted.

"That's not nice," he said lowly. "I can show you the two reasons why if you'd like."

"Not necessary," Mana said. "I can assume you must specialize in some form of fire technique, and thinking you're a big shot, you adopted the name. The second reason probably has to do with your lower anatomy. You can save whatever perverted come on you have because no, I do not want to see it and I doubt its competence if you feel the need to use 'dragon' to refer to it."

Konoka's breath caught her in her throat. Mana just insulted the man's fighting and sexual prowess in one go. There probably wasn't a better way to draw a testosterone-laden gang member's ire then to question both. Even the rest of their escort seemed to wait with bated breath for their leader's reaction. To her surprise, Dragon tossed back his head in a lazy guffaw, and Konoka exhaled. "So what do these friends of yours do?" the man said to her, waving lazily at Nodoka and Mana.

Konoka threw a cautionary glance at her classmates. Mana met her eyes and nodded discreetly in response. "Honya is a researcher and Tatsumiya is a sniper."

"No shit! A sniper!?" One of their escorts exclaimed.

"I'd be happy to demonstrate," Mana stated coolly. A hand disappeared underneath her jacket, no doubt gripping one of her many guns as glared at the man who had spoke. He paled and quickly looked down.

Dragon snickered. "Not bad. I quite like this broad! Sure you don't want to hang around babe?"

Seeing the chance, Konoka missed Mana's no doubt biting response as she quickly murmured to Nodoka, "Go ahead and get your artifact out so we have it for the meeting."

Nodoka nodded furiously, and glanced quickly at their escort. Konoka did as well, noticing that they all seemed drawn to the exchange between Mana and Dragon. Quickly, and as discreetly as possible, Nodoka summoned Diarium Ejus. With no flash of light or loud call to draw attention, Nodoka quickly tucked the innocent-looking book under her arm.

Konoka shared a smile with her friend at their success before turning her attention back on Mana just in time to hear: "…so what's the story here? Running an operation this big under the noses of the Senate?"

"Claw is involved both in legal and illegal racing. That's where all the money and power came from originally. Anyone in the neighborhood could have told you that. Your researcher isn't doing her job if she doesn't know that," he said jabbing his thumb at Nodoka. "Anyway, as you probably know, Claw runs a legal business selling airships, but most of the money is made with deals like the one you're about to strike here. Things have really been booming since the new air laws have come into place."

"You're rather free with your information," Konoka said. These guys seemed entirely confident that they their operation would not be busted.

"Boss brings order to the streets. The police have other things to worry about," Dragon said as they came upon a group of gang members, blurry beastmen for the most part, who were very obviously standing guard at a small passageway between two airships. They shuffled out of the way as Dragon turned off the main course of the warehouse to take this small path. A closed door stood at the end, and it was here Dragon led them.

"Boss will be inside the office here. Claw doesn't mind if potential clients hang on to their weapons, but if you so much as put a hand to the hilt of that sword…" He drew a line across his throat for emphasis. "That goes for your friends as well. Mind your manners," he said.

That was all the warning Konoka got. Dragon flung open the door and strolled inside. Konoka, Nodoka, and Mana followed, sandwiched between members of their escort.

The first thing Konoka noticed was the heady fragrance of jasmine. The second thing she noticed was the very, very beautiful woman sitting behind the large mahogany desk. Konoka blinked hard, unsure if she just walked into an alternate universe. None of her immediate surroundings looked as if they belonged with the gritty warehouse and coarse gang members. The decorations to the large room reminded her of her grandfather's study. One large window opened to the deserted wharf, casting in midmorning sunlight. On the other side, she could see the figures of two more guards placed at the edges. Bookshelves rested along the walls, and overstuffed armchairs were placed at intervals. A divan sat in one corner with a blanket and pillow haphazardly tossed on it. A small calico cat was purring on top of the pillow, kneading its claws into the material.

The setting though was just an accessory to the woman who sat at the desk in the center of the room. The woman was not fully human, Konoka could tell instantly just by her aura. Enough time around Setsuna and Kotarou had taught her how to distinguish a halfbreed. This woman had dark, dark hair, so black it hinted at blue, and rich mocha skin. A pair of furry black animal ears rose from the top of her head that Konoka could not immediately identify. The woman wore a white blouse, and left enough buttons undone to reveal a generous chest as she bent over her work. Konoka forced herself not to stare. Claw probably had women by the dozen just like this who worked for him. This one, she figured must be his secretary.

"I got some girls ready to strike a deal for the works," Dragon said respectfully as he approached the desk. The other members of their escort backed up against the walls, looking more at attention than ever before.

The woman didn't pay them any mind immediately. Instead she scribbled furiously on the parchment in front of her. Konoka glanced at Mana and Nodoka who had both placed their briefcases of money on the floor. The mindreader nervously fiddled with the extravagant Comptina Daemonia, the magic item that unearthed names, on her index finger, and had opened the Diarium Ejus to its middle pages. Mana was utterly still except for her eyes, which jumped from person to person in the room, obviously sizing them up. Finally, just when the silence was about to drive Konoka crazy, the woman gave a particularly majestic ending flourish on the parchment in front of her and looked up.

The women's eyes were a midnight blue-black that matched her hair. She stood gracefully, revealing a tall, full figure, tailored khaki trousers, and a thick black tail that flicked around her legs. "Thank you Dragon," the woman said in a voice that oozed sex.

_This woman is no secretary. Surely she isn't… _But Konoka knew she was. Her mental image of Claw—an older gentleman with slicked back hair and grizzled features—utterly destroyed, Konoka struggled to make sure her features remained impassive.

"My, aren't they the cutest things? I imagine the boys were perfectly horrid to them," Claw said to Dragon, who promptly seemed to melt on spot. She then turned directly to Konoka. "I apologize for my team of perverts. And you are?"

"I-I am Kanako," Konoka said, failing to keep the stammer away. She blushed under that stare. _Oh my god, stop acting like a middle-school girl! You're an adult! And Setsuna, the love of your life, your sun and stars, is waiting on you! Get on with it! _Fortunately her next words came out stately and composed. "These are my associates Tatsumiya and Honya."

Konoka's heart nearly stopped as Nodoka pointed the Comptina Daemonia right at Claw and steadily demanded, "What is your name?"

"My apologies," Mana said swiftly, "Honya is quick to confirm the identity of anyone who plans to strike a deal with us. It's a nervous habit of hers."

"No apologies necessary," Claw said with a velvet laugh. "And, in this place, you may call me Claw. Am I correct in believing that you are looking for an airship complete with a fake license and registration?"

"Yes," Konoka responded, just barely managing to keep herself from glancing at Nodoka and Mana. She wondered if they had somehow organized that act ahead of time. "We need something fast, something that can hold about fifteen people. It doesn't have to be equipped with a full living and sleeping quarters. As long as there is space for all of us, it doesn't matter."

"Hmmm…let me think…let me think…" Claw said, pulling a thick folder off her desk. She flipped through the pages inside rapidly before stopping. A finger tapped deliberately against the parchment. "Ah yes, I have just the one. As you probably noticed, I have many, many airships—all types and kinds, so I'm able to fulfill just about any request. Dragon, if you would, go with the boys outside to prepare this one for our guests to inspect..." She handed him the sheet of paper from the folder.

"Yes boss," Dragon said, glancing at the paper. He strutted by, making sure to shoot Konoka a lewd grin.

"Dragon," Claw said warningly.

His head snapped up to meet her gaze, his eyes wide.

"Not here," she replied waving a finger.

"Sorry boss," he said, sounding contrite and ducking his head. The gesture made him seem years younger than he was. He quickly slipped outside, the door closing with a soft click behind him.

"Now, in regards to your license and registration…You would think this would be the difficult part, but if you possess the very magic machinery that makes the official stuff, it's a whole lot easier and very much real," Claw said with a hint of a satisfied smile gracing her features. She sauntered to one of the bookshelves, and Konoka couldn't help but be envious. Each movement the woman made looked as if it was part of an intricate dance.

"How did you get such machinery?" Konoka asked. She exchanged a quick glance with Nodoka who gave her the okay sign. _So far so good…_

"That is a secret," Claw said, turning back around and holding a curious metal wand in her hand. She smiled, walking forward toward Konoka. "I've confirmed your interest. My boys are preparing the ship for your inspection. I see you have a payment prepared. All that's left is to get your license and registration." She reached up, gently touching Konoka's shoulder and gesturing her to walk ahead toward the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

Claw's gang practically fell over themselves in their efforts to please their boss. Konoka felt like she kind of understood. The woman was polite, charming, and incredibly smart and beautiful. It was hard to see her as a gang leader, a black market dealer, and a criminal. But these were all facts about Claw too. It was just hard to remember these details as she led them through a whirlwind of processing to get their fake license and registration printed. Not that they got to see the actual process—that remained behind closed doors—but it had involved their transport to five different locations in the string of warehouses. Once the printing was completed, Claw took them to inspect the airship, which had been brought outside. It was a sleek marlin type, made for speed with a comfortable cabin and a three-person cockpit. Nodoka and Mana stayed loyally by her side, and the Diarium Ejus had not revealed anything threatening. She wondered about the others, but knew they had to be alright. Claw promised in that husky voice of hers that she was having them brought to the airship right now.

Everything was working out just fine. Soon she would be on her way to Setsuna.

The thought of her ministra was what made her heart really race, and not whatever spell Claw seemed to cast on all those in her vicinity. Unable to keep a small smile off her face at the idea of reuniting with Setsuna by swooping in heroically on the Marlin vessel, Konoka descended from the airship. She headed toward Claw, Dragon, and a number of other gang members who waited expectantly for her approval.

"Everything's perfect," she said with Nodoka and Mana flanking her. They both still held a briefcase of money each.

"That's good to hear. The ship is ready to go as soon as you are, and you now have your license and registration. All that's left is payment," Claw said pleasantly.

"Of course. Honya, Tatsumiya…" Konoka said, glancing at the two.

Nodoka was forced to close her artifact and tuck it under her arm. The pages collided together in a dull third as she handed over a briefcase of money with Mana. Dragon took both cases, flipping them open to reveal the stacked bills created by Haruna. Claw nodded her head at the sight, withdrawing the curious metal wand she had picked up in her office from the pocket of her trousers. "Great! This is a perfect amount for our services. Now, please don't be offended at this…" She lightly waved the wand in their direction before beginning to pass it over the contents of one of the briefcases. "It's standard procedure whenever we accept transactions. We've had some trouble in the past with counterfeit. Quite silly really, these people who try to deceive me after what I do for them, but this little artifact distinguishes between real and fake objects. We just want to ensure we're not being cheated by any magical means…" Claw trailed off as the wand in her hand issued red sparks, and Konoka froze, forgetting how to breathe.

She heard Nodoka gasp and Mana curse as the polite, charming, intelligent, and beautiful woman, looked up and narrowed her eyes with killing intent. Konoka felt suddenly as if she was fighting Evangeline again. This woman was very, very dangerous. This woman made her opponents prey. Beside her, Dragon growled and snapped his fingers viciously at the other gang members in the immediate vicinity, and an assortment of weapons were leveled at them.

"Fake money? You girls tried to cheat the wrong person. After everything I did for you…"

Claw's voice was low and dangerous, but Konoka was more focused on the woman's hands, realizing exactly how the halfbreed earned her name. Emerging from the sleeves of her white blouse, Claw's hands grew bigger, thicker and were now coated with black fur. This detail was insignificant in comparison to the gleaming silver claws that emerged from her knuckles.

"You'll regret messing with me… No one tries to cheat my gang. No one. There are consequences to such actions." And then, with a wild roar, "KILL THEM!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger!

All reviews, critiques, and comments are appreciated! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: New chapter finally! I really struggled with the first part for some reason, but once I got through it, I wrote the rest of this in less than a week.

Also, I must acknowledge vetus at wordpress for the Negima lexicon that was quite useful for referencing spells.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

_...Chapter 8….._

* * *

"Kill them!"

Claw roared like a big cat, her tail thrashing. Konoka took a couple of hesitant steps backwards, suddenly aware of just how open they were in this space between the warehouses with their only protection the airship at their backs.

"Ojou-sama! Get down!" Mana grabbed her roughly around her shoulders with one arm and spun her away. The mercenary was already firing a gun with her other arm at the rushing gang members as Konoka was sent stumbling behind her, Yuunagi's long blade getting tangled up in her legs. The crack of gunshots sounded like a crash of thunder this close. Seamlessly and without pause, Mana withdrew another gun from her jacket, and Konoka watched, eyes widening, still trying to reclaim her balance, as the gun was leveled toward her. As much trust as she had in the mercenary, a small, black hole had never looked as foreboding as it did in that moment. She gasped just as Mana's finger twitched, pulling the trigger.

It felt like slow motion. The bullet flew by her face, nicking the ends of the long, splayed hair that followed her movement in silky tendrils, and embedded itself into the chest of a gang member who ran forward with an axe. His body concaved, and he fell to the floor, screaming in agony as Nodoka caught her, helping her regain her balance.

"We need to meet up with the others!" Mana yelled. "There's too many here, and we're way too open. For now we need to at least get back against the ship!"

Mana made as good of an impression of a one-woman army as possible, buying time as Konoka and Nodoka got their feet back under them, but there were simply too many targets. More and more gang members came pouring out of the warehouses, sprinting toward the commotion. As if to further illustrate the threat, a magic spell exploded at their feet spewing fire around them. Konoka yelped at the sudden intrusion of pain, mostly against her legs, and heard Nodoka respond similarly, letting her go reflexively. Mana was not so luckily, the explosion sent her reeling.

Konoka scrambled, her body heavy and agonizingly slow. She skidded in front of Mana just in time to fling up a hand with a flimsy magic shield. She cried out as the fire spell exploded against her water-based shield, immediately eating away at her magic barrier and even slipping through, burning, flaming…and pain. She screamed against the pain and for her magic.

With a burst like a geyser, the watery barrier reinforced itself denying the fire its feast of flesh. The magical flames raged against the shield, but found no purchase against the stalwart Undans Paries Aquarius spell. Konoka breathed and then cringed as she saw her hands. The skin was already blistered and angry red, adding onto the fiery pain from her legs. She willed herself to maintain the barrier. Behind her, she heard gunshots again; Mana watching her back. With her shield and Mana's bullets taking care of those enemies who heedlessly charged forward, they slowly shifted closer to the airship.

_Okay, we can do this. We can hold them here_—a scream tore through the air. _Nodoka!_ Konoka's head whipped to the side, finding Nodoka held at the wrist by a blurry beastman. Konoka opened her mouth to call out and direct Mana's precision-shooting attention to the situation only to watch as Nodoka swiftly handled her captor. The mindreader stomped her heel into his foot and immediately followed with an elbow into his diaphragm. The beastman's yell turned into a choking wheeze, which only lasted for a second as Nodoka jammed the base of her palm against his nose. He made an odd sort of squeak, falling to his knees only for the underside of his chin to meet the girl's knee. His head snapped back, his body following and leaving him prone on the ground.

Konoka swallowed, meeting Nodoka's eyes, which were filled with panic and shock as well as relief. _Ku, Kaede, and Set-chan's lessons paid off… I don't think I would have been able to do that as well as Nodoka. _She couldn't remember who had first suggested that they all take self-defense lessons following that first visit to the Magic World. Negi fully supported the idea, and everyone else had readily agreed. Now free thanks to those lessons, Nodoka dashed to their side, flipping open the Diarium Ejus as she positioned herself so that they were lined defensively with their backs against the hull of the airship.

The fire magic ceased its unrelenting attack just as the gang members stopped charging forward. Perhaps both realized the fruitlessness of such direct, unorganized efforts. Konoka was not going to let that magic shield fall, and not a single one of Mana's bullets had missed their mark. No longer shooting, the barrels of the guns smoked ominously and Konoka's ears rang in the sudden silence. In the vacuum left from the stream of fire, her eyes found Dragon, panting from effort, but smirking all the same.

Konoka appraised her surroundings, doing her best to ignore the throbbing pain of her hands and legs. She did not want to withdraw her attention even for a moment to perform a healing spell. She did, however, slip out of her backpack, letting it fall to the ground. She didn't want to leave Yuunagi, but it would only get in her way. If all went well she could collect it later. She prayed that all would go well; the fact that the attack had desisted was not beneficial for them at all. Instead of the mad rush from before, they were now surrounded against the airship except for one small dangerous gap in the ranks of gang members where Dragon and Claw stood distinguished from the crowd of lackeys.

Claw was laughing madly. Despite her previous sophisticated air, she now looked entirely feral like a wildcat. "I should have realized! How naïve of me! That white magic, the mindreading, the expert shooting… My, my, my…you've grown up Konoka Konoe! And of course that's Nodoka Miyazaki and the Mana Tatsumiya! To think, the heroes of this world have resorted to black market trading and filthy cheating."

Nodoka was speaking softly beside her at the same time, sharing the contents of the Diarium Ejus. "She's thinks their numbers can overwhelm us. She wants the infamy of beating us. She thinks Mana is attractive when wielding a gun—"

"—It's always the crazy ones—" Konoka heard Mana mutter.

"She thinks all you can do is white and defensive magic. She's wondering where Setsuna is, but is more concerned with Negi-sensei. She's going to attack you because you won't be able to heal anyone and a healing mage is easy pickings. She…she knows I'm reading her mind but she doesn't care. She thinks she's fast enough that it doesn't matter. She's—attack!" Nodoka sputtered, alarmed.

_Oh—!_

That was the only thing she had time to think. Claw slammed into her in a pounce. Konoka cried out at the contact, feeling claws dig under the skin at her ribs. Her cry turned into a choking gasp as she crashed against the hull of the ship. Her head smashed against the hull and her vision flirted with darkness. She was distantly aware of a weight against her, holding her up against the hull, and of something sharp, pressing against her jugular. Someone was speaking or yelling—she wasn't sure which—and it echoed dully in her head.

"—move and she's dead Tatsumiya. I can defend against bullets, and even if you did hit me, I can still easily kill her before I'm so much as close to rolling over. I am half a panther demon after all. And if you fire, Dragon will roast Miyazaki before everyone overwhelms you."

_That's Claw. Yeah… it's okay. Set-chan, I just want to close my eyes. It's all so fuzzy. I just want to close my eyes…_

"Hey now Lady Konoe, don't go unconscious on me. Surely you didn't hit your head that hard."

_Claw… That's Claw! Stay awake… …Damn it, stay awake!_

"That's right; keep your eyes open you filthy cheat."

She remembered the situation with sudden clarity and blinked rapidly, trying to force the darkness from her vision. With a shot of adrenaline, the world became less fuzzy. Her head pounded, but she could clearly make out Claw's obsidian eyes and malicious grin hovering just inches from her.

"You know cats like to play with their prey right?" Claw said lowly, tapping the claw that was positioned at her jugular. The hand pressed just below her throat made it difficult to breathe, and Konoka couldn't help but gulp. She could feel the power radiating off the half-demon, menacing and dominating. "If only the world could see you heroes now—reduced not only to black market swindlers, but dirty liars too. I think it's quite funny personally. Well, I wish I didn't have to do this, but all those who to try to cheat me get the same fate. So I am going to make the best of it and enjoy every last second of your death. And don't try to resist, otherwise you can watch Miyazaki and Tatsumiya get their flesh burned off of their bones."

Panic surged through her. Her heart raced in her chest, and she didn't doubt Claw's sick grin meant the half-demon could feel it. _I don't think I can make a shield big enough and quickly enough to cover all three of us! Dragon is actually strong—it doesn't matter! Stop hesitating and just act!_

She didn't get a chance to follow her own advice.

Claw's smile had time to transform to a pensive frown, and then the world turned on its head. Chachamaru dropped out of the sky and slammed into Claw. The half-demon, completely blindsided, went sprawling, the claw against Konoka's neck just nicking her skin to leave an angry, but not fatal, red slice. Chachamaru rolled gracefully to a crouch in front of Nodoka. Blue energy flared to life underneath the gynoid's feet and from her back, and she quickly grabbed the mindreader. They took to the skies just in time to avoid the blast of magic fire. Feeling the magic's prickling heat, Konoka remembered Mana with panic.

With relief, she found the sniper perfectly unharmed, protected by Kaede and her artifact, Tenguno Kakuremino, which harmlessly absorbed the fire.

"I didn't need your help," Mana yelled over the chaos.

"I'm here to provide it anyway de gozaru. I can still go away if you like. The others would no doubt not mind my assistance." Kaede said with a familiar teasing smile. The ninja's words seemed to herald the rest of their group. Watching Kaede and Mana, Konoka heard an explosion in the distance—something that she knew was courtesy of her friends.

Mana was too busy scanning the surroundings to notice Kaede's smile, and it was the subtle widening of the sniper's eyes that saved Konoka's life.

Instinctively, Konoka whirled, pushing herself away from the airship and grasping for her magic. She grunted, feeling the angry twist from the cuts at her ribs. In time with Mana's shout of warning, Claw crashed into ship, claws first, just missing her and leaving a sizable dent into its hull. Konoka, stumbling backward, felt a surge of panic and recklessly cast a light-based Sagitta Magica—the first thing that came to mind. The spell burst from her hands in one large arrow of light as Claw sprung forward from the ship, and the two met in midair so close that she felt the whistle of air against her face from the swiping claws. Luckily the force behind the spell was enough that it sent Claw flying right back into the hull of the ship.

Konoka scrambled for distance, frantically casting a glance toward Mana and Kaede. She was dismayed to find that the area was overrunning with gang members that were trying to attack the ninja and sniper. She was lucky just to catch a glimpse of Kaede's trusty giant shuriken and hear the sounds of Mana's gunfire. It seemed as if Dragon had given up on the direct attack and a brief note of worry chimed in her head on his location. But she had no time to worry about him, or even the hundreds of other gang members rushing around her preoccupied with her friends, as Claw had pried herself off the ship and was looking at her with savage eyes.

"So you do know offensive magic!" the half-demon crowed. "Enough to provide some sport I do hope!"

Claw's eyes were the same as Evangeline's when they fought in the vampire's resort—the eyes of a higher predator. Konoka resisted the urge not to panic. She pushed down the bubble of desperation and the instinctive reaction to just heedlessly draw upon her magic like she did against the vampire. She knew the dangers of that now. Raw power without direction might be effective, however… Eva's words echoed in her head, icing her initial response._ 'I'm not sure if your body or mind would have been torn apart first…'_

Claw was powerful, she knew, and Konoka would need power in return. When the crow demons had first revealed themselves, she had been frozen, unable to act, not knowing what to do with her magic. When she fought Evangeline, she had been so desperate to do something, anything, she had gone too far. Now she faced this half-panther demon gang leader, and they stared at each other, waiting. Claw was sneering, her knees slightly bent and arms raised loosely to display her sharp namesake. She looked simultaneously relaxed and empowered as if the situation was entirely under her control and was merely content to share her menacing aura at the moment. Konoka had no idea exactly why they had entered into this little standoff as chaos ruled around them. Claw's gang ran amuck to and from fights against Ala Alba, but all of them quickly got out of their way. She guessed they were supposed to be sizing each other up, waiting to see if the other would crumble first, make a move, and leave an opening. She had seen Setsuna and the other fighters of their group occasionally spend minutes circling an opponent, waiting for the right moment to strike. Sometimes words were exchange, taunts, serious or joking, depending on the situation. None of this was for her though. Even with her training, Konoka was not a warrior. Her body was shaking, her heart hammering, but she would fight for those she loved and, of course, always for Setsuna. With all her hard work since their last visit here, she would do what she could. _And I'll keep learning from my mistakes. At the very least, this standoff has given me a chance to file away some spells for use. If I can just keep them sorted out… I still don't understand how Negi always knows just what to cast when he's in mid-battle… Wait, look for her weaknesses. But how am I supposed to find them! I don't know what to look for or even—_

Konoka was rocked from her thoughts, not by Claw who was still waiting and watching, but by a deafening explosion. A wave of intense heat gusted over the grounds with a scattering of ash and dust, catching her clothes and hair that sent them rippling across her form. She instinctively covered her face, only realizing her mistake afterwards. Claw, thankfully, did not take advantage of the opening, but instead was staring raptly toward the explosion heedless of its debris and heat.

"My warehouse…" the half-demon began slowly, "one of my warehouses!" She spun toward Konoka, a snarl playing across her lips. "You damn kids are dead twice over now! You save the world through a lot of luck and help and think you're entitled to do whatever you want?" Claw stalked forward, her tail bristling. "You better fucking think again."

Konoka swallowed nervously, backing up and readying a spell as the gang leader approached with measured, lethal grace, more like a big cat hunting its prey than ever before.

"Ayaka Yukihiro School—Blossoming Summer Rose!"

Konoka caught the flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. Ayaka materialized out of the crowd of gang members with a fanciful twirl that ended in a perfectly balanced martial stance. The image was only destroyed by the class president's high-pitched chuckle of victory. _Please don't notice me Iincho. You don't need to get involved in my fight. Please don't—shit!_

The curse sounded strange in her head, but it was the only rational thought she had as Claw finally went on the offensive, catching the scent of distraction. At that small distance and with her slight diversion against Claw's inhuman speed, Konoka had no chance to dodge completely or erect some form of barrier. The half-demon's claws gleamed as they neared her face, and, futilely, she simultaneously began a half-thought of spell for protection and physically half-turned to shield herself. It was all useless…

She shrieked in pain as those demon claws dug into her skin once again, pushing her down with the weight behind the attack. The pain was centered just below her shoulder, intense enough that it wiped out even the thought of all her other aches and scrapes. Her breath came in heavy gasps and her vision blurred. How did Setsuna, Negi, and others ever take such beatings and worse?

"Playtime begins now," Claw hissed above her.

She couldn't stop the whimper that escalated into a tortured moan as the half-demon began to turn the claws embedded in her shoulder.

Claw didn't get far. In fact the only reaction she had time for was a swift turn of the head to catch Ayaka's foot underneath her chin. Merely human, Ayaka's kick did not send the half-demon flying, but she was skilled, strong, and lucky enough to do a bit of damage with her blow landing at a weak point. Ugly claws ripped out of Konoka's shoulder with a spurt of blood as Claw was sent sprawling halfway off of her. Konoka reflexively curled on her side, away from the half-demon, pushing her hand against the bloody mess that was her shoulder.

"Konoka! Are you—" Ayaka began frantically.

Konoka interrupted her with a cry that was both an expression of pain and desperate warning. "R-Run!"

It was much too late as Claw had already gotten into a crouch, only to shoot forward in a deadly attack. There was no way she could intervene—not with her half-trained battle skills and body paralyzed with pain. Ayaka had no chance.

But Asuna did.

The claws clanged against the flat of Ensis Exorcizans as she slid in front of Ayaka. Gritting her teeth, Asuna shifted her stance and with her trademark strength, pushed Claw back with her sword. The gang leader flipped away to escape the weight of the block.

"I told you not to leave my side!" Asuna growled not taking her eyes off the half-demon.

"It was unintentional! I—" Ayaka began to protest.

"Oh shut up!" Claw growled, angrily brushing her hair back and effectively ending any form of argument. "I am tired of getting interrupted when I'm trying to teach this thieving slut a lesson. Not that it's been so hard so far. I don't know who you are blondie, but I recognize you, Twilight Imperial Princess. And frankly, I will be more than happy to put you in the state she's in—" she indicated Konoka "—because it's time that everyone of you, especially you, has had that arrogant entitlement wiped off their face."

"You want to talk arrogance you crazy bitch? Come on, let's go! I'll never forgive you for hurting Konoka like that!" Asuna was never one to back down.

"Or for insulting her!" Ayaka added vehemently as she crouched beside Konoka. She quickly tore off her shirt, revealing a camisole underneath, and used the discarded material to press against Konoka's shoulder wound. The light blue fabric was quickly ruined. Konoka hissed in pain, her legs writhing as Ayaka pressed hard, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Do I care?" Claw said. If she spoke any other words, they were lost under Asuna's annoyed yell. "You shut up!" She said first to the half-demon and, without pause, turned to Ayaka. "And you stay out of this and watch Konoka!"

"You uncivilized—" Ayaka started, looking up from Konoka's wound.

Asuna didn't wait for Ayaka to finish. She rushed forward, skipping around Konoka's form to challenge Claw. The half-demon was more than happy to meet her new foe. Asuna issued a low horizontal slice, expecting her opponent's leaping dodge backwards that came in response. She quickly followed with an upward swing, twisting her wrist so that the bladed edge chased Claw's form. Too slow. Claw landed on the toes of her feet and immediately sprung toward Asuna who quickly readied a defensive stance. Instead of attacking straight on and relying on power, the half-demon struck a clawed hand into the stone ground. Through the haze of pain, Konoka couldn't help but notice how easily those claws sliced into the cement. Using her momentum, Claw lifted off of her feet, balancing on one hand to deliver a swift kick against Asuna's guard. Asuna staggered against the weight of the unexpected attack, which gave the half-demon another chance. Pushing solely off the arm planted on the ground, Claw leapt high, flipping over Asuna's head.

Konoka, horrified, forgetting all about her pain, watched as those claws arched toward Asuna's open back, descending in seemingly slow motion.

"Asuna!" Ayaka shouted, her voice raw with desperation. Konoka felt the pressure against her shoulder let up as Ayaka's attention was claimed completely by Asuna.

Asuna blindly threw herself out of the way, the claws just whistling past her skin. She rolled to her feet, stopping Claw's momentum with a diagonal swing of her sword. Claw hopped back so that the blade harmlessly missed and then spun, trying to get inside the reach of the sword. The half-demon grinned victoriously as she did just that, sensing her successful impending blow.

"Kankahou!" Asuna bellowed, shifting so that the clawed strike to her heart just missed.

Claw's eyes bugged out as Asuna's fist connected between her ribs before she could follow with a second attack. The half-demon staggered backwards, hunched over her middle.

Ayaka sighed and, still keeping half an eye on Asuna, returned her attention to Konoka with a concerned frown. Konoka looked away, somehow unable to bear the worry and outright distress on the class president's face.

_Ayaka should be with Asuna, not taking care of me. Never mind that this is my fight! It's my fight and here I am... And kami-sama, I never knew anything could hurt so much. It just hurts. How do people fight through this? I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know anything. I just want Setsuna._

_I'm not meant for this._

_Have I been kidding myself this entire time? I can't protect Set-chan if I can't protect myself. How did I ever manage to stand up to Eva? …By unleashing mass amounts of undirected magic. I can't do that again! What can I do? I can't beat that half-demon. It hurts so much!_

_Stop it._

_Just stop it._

_This isn't me._

_It's not._

_Breathe. Don't think about how much it hurts. What can I do…?_

_…What I do best! Of course! Start from there and then beat this half-demon. Setsuna is waiting._

"Ayaka." It was harder to talk then she thought. Her voice was weak and raspy, but she pressed on, reinvigorated. She grabbed the hand at her shoulder, catching Ayaka's attention away from Asuna's fight with Claw. "I can fix it."

Ayaka bit at her bottom lip, concern still obvious. "You would know the best."

"I can… Trust me Iincho. Just protect me for the moment. I'm not sure how long it will take." She managed a smile—they always came easy to her so it wasn't hard even with the pain. _If only I had kept my head on straight, I wouldn't have wasted precious minutes that left Asuna fighting that half-demon alone. Not that Asuna can't handle it…but this is my fight. I'm not a warrior by any means, but this is still my fight. I am the one that will save Set-chan._

"Don't worry then! I, Ayaka Yukihiro, will protect you for as long as you need," Ayaka announced with comforting bravado. She immediately assumed a martial stance, glaring at any one that looked their way. Fortunately, the gang seemed to be under general orders to leave their boss's opponents alone. None had approached them yet as the chaos raged around them. Granted, that might because they had their hands full with the rest of Ala Alba.

Konoka couldn't afford to think about that now—or about Ayaka, standing guard, and even about Asuna, squaring off against Claw. She could only focus on her magic...a bit hard to do when her body was racked with pain. She closed her eyes tight, forcing herself to move beyond the pain and focus on the magic underneath. Like always, the magic was waiting, an endless abyss of power ready to be used. The world faded out as she turned inward, focusing fully on herself and the magic begging to be released the more she focused on it. The shallow awareness evolved into complete submersion.

Konoka had healed herself a couple of times before. It took a lot more concentration and effort to perform such spells on herself than it did on other people, and those times her injuries had not been anywhere grievous. She would have to do even more to mend her current wounds. She sunk into a trance, the world faded out completely and easily now, without force. She pictured her body in her mind's eye, floating in the black abyss. The wounds minimized into tingly points of pressure, red and hot, but not near as painful as before. She diagnosed her injuries clinically, as if they weren't her own. There were her hands, scarred and burnt from Dragon's fire. Her legs, too, not as bad, but still rough with burns. At her ribs, she picked out the cuts where the claws had dug in and initially pinned her against the ship. From there, her head wound, bruised and angry from crashing against steel. She concentrated on these injuries one at a time. She settled a part of her magic into each wound, working it inside the hurt. Slowly, the pains were soothed, and the dead and abused cells came back to life, leaving clean, unmarked skin in their wake. Finally all that was left was the shoulder wound, and without the other bodily distractions she poured everything into it. The magic filled her being, a pleasurable sensation that was punctuated by a throb as the deep injury was repaired. She awoke from her trance with a deep gasp, her eyelids flying open in time to see the fading glow at her shoulder.

She sat up, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her efforts were awarded with a sudden swimming of her vision and a heavy pressure against her chest. She swayed in her sitting position and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to lay back down and fall asleep. She took a deep breath, realizing that such an extensive self-healing didn't come without a price. She reopened her eyes, feeling in control of her body once again.

It couldn't have taken more than a few minutes to heal. At least that's what she hoped was the case. But the area around her was less chaotic then before. That wasn't to mean the brawl was over; from what she could tell it was just more spread out over the dock grounds and warehouses. A number of bodies lay prone or writhing on the ground near her-evidence from the ongoing fight. She heard the crack of gunfire and Kotarou's victorious laugh. A stream of blonde hair caught her stare, and she saw Ayaka dueling a gang member not but a few feet from her. The class president seemed to be holding her own just fine as she casted a quick glance toward Konoka. A relieved smile graced the blonde's features as she saw Konoka sitting up and alert. Then with a steely determination Ayaka turned back to her opponent and swiftly disabled them in her own martial style.

As Ayaka's hair whipped around her in a fanciful twirl, Konoka was reminded of Setsuna's words on their class president's fighting abilities. _'She has skill, but she has too many unnecessary movements. Too many flourishes and the like, but she could still win easily against an average person.'_

Shaking the phantom of Setsuna out of her head, Konoka slowly got to her feet only to nearly fall back over again. The only thing she could compare it to was quickly standing up after sitting down for a long time, but it was much worse than that. Her vision blurred and her brain felt like it was floating inside her head. Her muscles shook, weak and delicate, like she had never used them before and at the moment she wasn't sure if she could use them. She stumbled a step and caught herself in crouch. Again she took a deep breath, willing her body to return to normal. She blinked her vision into focus and went over each of her muscle functions-bent her fingers, twisted her wrists, shook her arms, rolled her shoulders, and so forth-until she was sure she could stand again. She rose to her full height slowly relieved when she felt in control of her own movements. She still felt weak, but she was reinvigorated. She had a job to do. Now she only had to find Claw…

But first, she spotted Kotarou. He was leaping around her general area, smirking all the while, and taking out gang members one by one. As if sensing her stare, he caught her gaze and winked. He then pointed to Ayaka and gave her a small salute. Konoka, catching on, smiled and nodded her thanks. He had been watching both of their backs as she healed and Ayaka guarded her. He bared his fangs winsomely and continued dealing with the numerous gang members.

She found Claw almost immediately after turning her attention from Kotarou. The half-demon was still fighting Asuna, but the two had covered quite a bit of ground and were now dashing across the ship that had nearly been theirs without mishap. She didn't have to worry about chasing them up there as the two were quickly racing down the hull, trading blows as they went. Asuna leapt from the ship with a yell, sword spinning to block an oncoming strike. She landed lightly on her toes and backflipped further, giving her more distance from the snarling Claw. The half-demon landed on the ground with a thud that rattled the concrete. She looked worse for the wear. Her white shirt, no longer pristine, was untucked and scared with dirt and rips. Her khakis too were missing their exact lined presses and even had dark red blood stain across the left knee.

"It's time I finished you off! You're dead walking you stupid cat!" Asuna called, pointing her overly large sword with one hand menacingly at the half-demon.

"Don't get cocky Princess. I'm still faster than you and as long as that's the case you don't stand a chance in hell. My empire is not going to fall due to a bunch of entitled teenaged punks," Claw replied, nearly hissing.

Konoka began with a few slow steps and then she was running forward, her legs shaking all the while. Her heart pounded in her chest once again as she knowingly put herself in danger. Asuna heard her footsteps first, and she half-turned-still keeping an eye on Claw-surprise written clear across her face. "Konoka? You… You need to be resting!"

"Oh isn't this cute?" Claw cackled, crossing her arms like she had all the time in the world. "Back for more little girl?"

Konoka nodded once to Asuna as she drew level to her, giving her roommate a slight smile-and hearing a sigh in return-before turning her attention to Claw. Those predator eyes stared back, mocking and threatening. Konoka resisted a gulp. _No more of that. Just defeat her. Don't think about anything else._ "I'm your opponent. Fight me."

She was pleased to hear that the words came out with any sign of weakness or uncertainty. She ignored Asuna's protests, focusing solely on the sneer stretching across Claw's lips. "You sure you want to fight me again? Look where it got you last time," the half-demon said. "You're not anywhere close the fighter this damnable princess is."

_Stay calm. Don't fall into that trap. Remember your spells._

"Yes…" _Breathe, and go! Strike first! Something quick!_ Magic flowed through her being in a comforting hum as Claw snarled and charged. Despite the feeling of power running through her veins, her heart fluttered in uncertainty and fear. It didn't help that her muscles still felt as if they wanted to cave and give out. She pressed for the spell anyway. She had to. Magic shuddered through her, resisting as she fumbled to create a direction for it. Her mind latched onto a spell and with a flick of wrist, power released in the form of a surging watery geyser at Claw's feet. The half-demon caught herself at the last moment and flipped backwards, landing in a crouch.

Claw leapt forward, skipping around the falling remnants of the watery tower that had threatened to rip her body apart with its pressured, and bared her teeth to kill. Konoka's heart leapt into her throat as the predator loomed large. Instead of falling into that paralyzing fear as she had so often done in the past though, she summoned a buffering shield of ice. It exploded into existence, bodily parrying Claw aside. The half-demon stumbled, unprepared for the defense. Konoka, seeing a chance, aimed an arrow of light at Claw's feet.

Her aim true, especially at such a close range, the half-demon was sent sprawling face first into the concrete ground toward the airship. She heard Asuna cheer beside her, but Konoka knew it wasn't over. Claw was much too powerful and determined to stay down from a mere blow to her feet.

_Quickly! Something powerful while I still have the chance!_

Without delay, a spell materialized in her mind. Something she had only ever seen cast once by Negi and displayed in sharp relief in Yue's artifact, Orbis Sensualium Pictus. She brushed aside the chime of caution in regards to what her body could handle at the moment and prepared the spell without delay. Her power gave her such luxury in casting spells-she hardly needed her activation key except when unfamiliar or uncertain with some magic. For this spell though-one of the highest light spells in existence, designed to wound and fully entrapped a target-without ever having cast it before, she would certainly need her activation key. The familiarity of the latin phrase also calmed her nerves and helped to seize her magic to prepare it into a use. "Lux Ala Lumen Ensis!" She pulled from the well of magic, directing its flow through those powerful words. But just as the activation key rolled off her tongue, Claw jumped to her feet. Konoka spat out the remainder of the spell in a rush, her body glowing as the spell came to life. The ancient greek phrase was harsh and jumbled in her mouth, but still intelligible, translating to: "Shine, fiery light, life giver. Shine and erase the shadow that plagues this earth!"

Waves and waves of magic surged forth; crafted under her direction. Her hair whipped around her head in an unseen wind, and all but Claw's form-a dark shadow-was engulfed in an intense light. The spell burst forward from her hands in concentric circles as bright as the sun, and immediately enveloped the shadow. Konoka's body rocked from the release of the high light magic, and her whole body shook, exhausted. A warm feeling settled around her like a blanket, and somewhere, someone was calling her name. It was a mere whisper though, and she was tired…

...so tired...

* * *

_Konoka liked to think that she had loved Setsuna since she was five._

_But she didn't start _wanting_ Setsuna until she was fourteen._

_It was then she had began noticing the delicate, yet sharp features of her face, the lithe movements of her body, the smoothness of her skin, and the lines of barely discernible muscle hiding underneath. It was then she had began to think about those arms around her and the possibility of those fingers tangled in her hair._

_Konoka had always loved Setsuna, but it wasn't until she was fourteen that she had realized what that really meant._

_She had needed to proceed delicately though because Setsuna wasn't used to affection and didn't know what to do with it. And, as Konoka had begun to understand more and more at that point, Setsuna had been unsure if she was allowed to have such an earth-shattering, soul-binding emotion, especially if it was for her charge. And so she had waited and let Setsuna come to terms with it because she had known-she had absolutely known as she knew that the sun would rise the next day and that Asuna and Ayaka would get into some sort of fight during the week-that Setsuna felt the same way._

_It had not been easy, especially when Setsuna began to oscillate so quickly between affectionate companion and stoic bodyguard after the Kyoto field trip. And Konoka had to resist taking her hand and saying, 'It's okay Set-chan. Me too.'_

_She had not been able to sit back anymore in the Magic World. First was the separation, and a longing unlike anything she had ever known to be back at Setsuna's side. And then, amid everything else that had happened, something terrible had occurred in Setsuna's fight against Tsukuyomi. She had not known what, but Setsuna had been a mess afterwards and had not been able to hide it very well. So Konoka had finally made a move._

_The pactio kiss had only been mere confirmation for her. She hadn't meant for it to last that long or for it to be as passionate as it was…_

_But it hadn't mattered because things had changed between them after that. Seriously changed between them. They weren't just friends anymore. Not that they ever really had been._

_Konoka had, after all, been in love with Setsuna since she was five._

_She was seventeen now, and all that stood between her and summer break were exams. But all she could think about was Setsuna._

_Konoka had, after all, been in want with Setsuna since she was fourteen._

_So when Ala Alba took a mini vacation before exams in Evangeline's resort to relax and play on the beach, Konoka was not too surprised to hear Asuna's exasperation._

_"I swear if you keep staring that hard her swimsuit will come off."_

_Konoka gasped half-playfully and half-scandalized. "Asuna!"_

_"What? It's true! Did you know Kazumi's running a bet in the class on when you two will finally do it? Paru's kicking her self that she didn't think to do it first." Asuna said, stretching out on her towel._

_"Yeah, I heard about that," Konoka said amused, wrapping her arms around her knees as she looked ahead to where Setsuna was playing volleyball with some of the others just in front of the water. "I've been trying to make sure Setsuna doesn't hear. She'd die of embarrassment."_

_"She would!" Asuna laughed good-naturedly. "I don't know how she manages to get through each day sometimes, especially with the way you tease her."_

_"You'd be surprised what she's capable of," Konoka said dreamily. "When she looks at me this certain way, I feel like I'm going to melt on the spot. And when she kisses me and her hands are everywhere-"_

_"-Whoa!" Asuna protested. "Not that I don't love you both to death and am incredibly happy for you, but that's a little too much information for me to know about my best friends."_

_Konoka giggled. "Sorry, I forgot myself. So tell me, how does Kazumi plan for this bet to work? It's not like we're broadcasting our relationship for all of Mahora to see."_

_Asuna casted her a look out of the corner of her eyes, her lips curled upward in a bemused smile. "Do you really doubt Kazumi's ability to find out anything she wants to know?"_

_Konoka scrunched her nose upwards. "I don't really want to think about that too closely."_

_"That's probably for the best."_

_Konoka laughed and laid back on her towel, feeling the warm ridges of sand underneath. Time lost its meaning on the sandy beach surrounded by the comfort of her friends. She gossiped and giggled with Asuna and somewhere along the line drifted off under the late afternoon sun._

_She awoke some time later a little disoriented and thirsty on the twilit beach. The first problem was easily solved as her conscious kicked into gear. Asuna had left her towel, but in her place was her fellow Library Exploration Club members. With a magic light suspended above them to help illuminate the area as the sun faded, Yue and Nodoka were both reading books and Haruna was sketching lazily in a notepad. A flash of reddish hair in the disappearing sun cued her onto Asuna's location down the beach a ways taking a leisurely stroll with Negi. Stretching, Konoka spotted the remainder of Ala Alba gathered with Evangeline around the beginnings of a bonfire. She didn't see Setsuna among their number._

_"Yo Konoka! You're awake just in time for the party," Haruna said with a friendly grin, the first to notice her stirrings. "Evangeline wants to do a Hawaiian luau thing, and you know..."_

_"...what Evangeline wants, she gets-in this resort." Yue filled in. Looking up from her book, she smiled. "In this particular case, I am okay with it."_

_"A luau? Sounds fun!" Konoka said enthused. She took a sip from the bottled water she had stashed next to her towel._

_"Yue is excited because she's hoping to try some sort of coconut-milk juice blend to go with the luau," Nodoka said._

_"I particularly enjoy coconut-based drinks," Yue said in her own defense._

_"You enjoy every kind of weird juice Yuecchi," Haruna said._

_"Coconut isn't weird," Yue protested._

_"It is if you mix it with tomato or carrot juice like I know you're thinking," Haruna teased._

_"Paru stop it," Nodoka said._

_"Why?" Haruna grinned viciously._

_Nodoka looked at the ground and then back up to Haruna, her cheeks faintly red, before strongly stating: "Because we all know you're easily the strangest one here."_

_Haruna stared back at her gaping like a goldfish. Nodoka's lips were pursed together as if she couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. Konoka caught Yue's glance and neither could help a small giggle, which quickly escalated to a full-blown laugh as Haruna and Nodoka joined in. Eventually the mirth returned to controllable levels, and Konoka climbed to her feet._

_"Do you know where I can find Set-chan?"_

_"She walked off over there and disappeared around those rocks," Nodoka said helpfully, pointing down the beach opposite of the direction Asuna and Negi were walking. Dark gray rocks jutted out of the sand and water, providing a natural barrier that separated the beach and blocking the view on the other side. "I think she wanted to preen her feathers in private," she added._

_"I don't see why she just doesn't do it here. It's not like anyone minds," Haruna said absentmindedly from where she had returned to her sketching._

_"Some things are meant to be private. And some things have meaning beyond what people are willing to share," Yue said stately. Haruna, chewing on the cap of her pen as she stared at her notepad, didn't seem to pay her any mind._

_Konoka left the three talking among themselves and gingerly picked her way across the sand toward the rocks. She waved to the others as they called out to her, but continued on her way. The rocks were a bit farther than she actually thought they would be. By the time she reached them, night had completely blanketed the beach, and the stars and moon, as they always did in Evangeline's resort, shone brightly, providing plenty of light. Looking behind her, the bonfire rose out of the sand, dancing in oranges, reds, and yellows. The magic light Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna had been using was gone, indicating that the three had joined the other shadows moving around the expansive flames._

_Konoka picked her way over the rocks, climbing up and over. They were still warm from the day's sun and the smooth, salt-worn stone felt good underneath her feet. Reaching the top, she called out Setsuna's name. Receiving no answer, she surveyed the moonlit surroundings. Evangeline really left nothing back when designing her resort._

_A river ran out from the forest, mixing in with rocks and sand and palm trees. The gurgle of water was soothing, and, listening closely, she could hear the splash of a small waterfall. She slipped down from the rocks and sunk her feet into the refreshing water. The river ran around her ankles, the flow tickling her feet, and she wiggled her toes into the sandy bottom. Curious, and knowing that Setsuna was just ahead, she followed the river around a bend with leafy trees that jutted outwards, blocking the view of the water source._

_She gasped delightedly at the view that awaited her. A number of waterfalls streamed down from the face of a small cliff into a pool below. The water gently lapped out of the pool, forming the small river that she waded in. It was perfect and unreal, like a dream. Healthy trees and flora surrounded the pool and grew out of the cliff. Rocks framed the pool and a couple emerged from the surface of the water, breaking the smooth plane. Setsuna was there, sitting on one of those rocks, a flat one that extended from the bank and quite aways inward, with her legs sinking into the water of the pool. Those glorious white wings were freed from their hidden binds and were bright in the moonlight. One was curved around her body, and her face was sculpted into concentration as she carefully arranged the feathers. She was naked except for her bikini bottoms, and Konoka couldn't help but stare at the slender form like she had been doing earlier in the afternoon-and all of the past couple of years if she was being honest with herself._

_"Set-chan," Konoka finally called out._

_Setsuna noticeably jumped and reflexively wrapped both wings around herself. She relaxed only slightly when she recognized and processed that it was her girlfriend intruding into her privacy._

_Konoka smiled and, after checking the depth of the pool, dived into it, pleased to find that it was easily deeper than herself. She swam gracefully underneath the surface toward the rock where Setsuna rested. The pool was deliciously cool after spending the better part of the afternoon dry in her swimsuit._

_She reached Setsuna and emerged from underneath the water, taking a deep gasping breath. Her feet found purchase on a small shelf of the rock that branched out underwater. She stared at her girlfriend for a moment meeting the dark eyes under the night sky. Words seemed suddenly unnecessary and superfluous._

_Konoka reached upwards with a hand and reverently stroked one of the wings. Then placing her hands on either side of Setsuna's legs, she arched upwards to stand, balancing on the rock shelf underneath the water. Her head tilted back, she met Setsuna's lips in a light kiss. Her girlfriend responded, catching Konoka's upper lip between her own. Konoka sighed blissfully into the kiss as Setsuna's hands gently rested on top of her own, that light touch intensifying the connection all the more._

_Then Setsuna drew back, and her gaze was dark and primal. Warmth blossomed in the pit of Konoka's belly and, unable to help herself, she broke the silent spell that was suspended over the waterfall pool. "I love you so much, Setsuna," she whispered, "I love you...and...and I want you."_

_Konoka looked down and away from the dark eyes. Despite her normal penchant for showing affection, for some inexplicable reason, saying those raw words of desire, bearing her soul, she couldn't bring herself to witness Setsuna's response. She had said 'I love you' before, but never had she been so frank, so direct...so real._

_But then Setsuna's hands, calloused and rough from years of gripping a sword, cupped her cheeks and lifted her head, and Konoka received the most blistering, consuming kiss. And she fumbled, awkward in return, trying to meet that sudden passion. She stood on her toes in the water trying to deepen the kiss all the more. She shifted, first parting Setsuna's legs and then trying to part her wings, still covering her front, in an effort to be completely engulfed in her girlfriend's presence. The movement though, caused her to lose her precarious balance, one of her feet slipping off the rock shelf. Her body began to harmlessly fall back into the water, but Setsuna was there, and before she could fall, she was taken up in those arms. In one of her many feats of inhuman strength, Setsuna lifted her bodily out of the water and twisted them around so that it was Konoka laying on her back on the half-demon's towel stretched across the rock.. Her girlfriend was above her, dark hair framing dark eyes. She was so beautiful..._

_...Even as she worried at her lower lip, uncertainty suddenly crossing her face. "Are-are you sure Konoka? Now?"_

_And Konoka laughed beautifully, in complete utter happiness, and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck. She pulled their bodies together, bringing skin against skin. "I've loved you since I was five. And I want you-all of you-to be mine."_

_Setsuna stared at her as if she had difficultly processing the words, but then an equally beautiful smile spread across her face. "Just be...be mine too please."_

_"Always," Konoka whispered._

_Then they were kissing, and Setsuna's unbound hair tickled her skin. Konoka giggled again, breaking from the kiss, unable to help herself in her happiness. And Setsuna laughed with her, but only for a moment before her eyes became somber and serious. Konoka remembered what they were getting ready to do and the giggles stopped altogether._

_"I love you…" Setsuna said simply, brushing a strand of hair behind Konoka's her ear._

_They hesitated, meeting each other's eyes. Both realizing that this was a big step in their relationship, and there really would be no going back after this._

_They kissed slowly and surely, and Konoka could feel both of their hearts hammering as Setsuna carefully took off her top. Blood pounded in her ears, her body hot as she slid off the rest of her girlfriend's swimsuit. Yet she shivered as Setsuna helped her remove her own bikini bottoms-the only thing between them._

_Then it was only them in the bright night with the sound of the water running. Somehow it was all passionate and intense, and awkward and embarrassing. Setsuna was afraid of hurting her, but she just wanted to feel. And _feel_. Warmth. Escalating, hot and wet. It rose and rose. Skin to skin. Setsuna was everywhere. She could hardly catch her breath. She needed. A small spasm rocked her. Unbearable... And again. She needed...but she didn't know how to get there. It was too much...too much. She was sure she was going to die. She needed… She looked into Setsuna's eyes and Setsuna's name passed her lips. Too much...but there...almost there...then…_

_...oblivion._

* * *

Konoka awoke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, but she felt no need for panic. She inherently knew she was somewhere safe and even felt a familiar, friendly presence close. She was tucked underneath clean white sheets of a soft bed and her head was resting on a fluffy pillow. Turning her head to the side, she quickly found her backpack and Yuunagi placed in the far corner of the room. She was equally relieved to feel the weight of Setsuna's necklace still around her neck. She was clad, not in her torn and bloodstained clothes, but a light cream cotton top and pants combination. That was all she had time to assess though, as Chisame was bearing down on her, glasses glinting. "Oh good. You're awake. And just in time too."

"Chisame-chan!" Konoka said. She sat up quickly and events came rushing back to her. "Where are we? What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everyone is fine. Asuna was a little scraped up from fighting that half-demon, but you were the worst off, and you only needed to let your body catch up to the forced healing you did or something like that… I don't know, I wasn't really listening," Chisame said with indifference that was a bit too forced. It was obvious to Konoka that she knew exactly what was up and cared quite a bit. "The brat protected all of us who needed it and everyone else more or less took care of themselves."

"Good," Konoka breathed. "So where are we? And what's going on? How long have I been asleep?"

"Ah well…" Chisame said with a bit of uncertainty as she adjusted her glasses. She stood and walked quickly to the door. "Look, just chill out for a few minutes. Go ahead and change out of those clothes if you feel up to it. I'll go tell the others your up."

Before Konoka could stop her, she slipped out of the door. At a loss, she sighed and then climbed out of the bed. She felt good, a little tired, but good. As good as she could be without Setsuna at least. Her dream… Memory actually, that memory… She smiled to herself and hugged her pillow, soaking in that memory. Setsuna somehow felt both closer and farther away from her than before.

She gave herself just that moment, and then moved, collecting her backpack. She dug out her only change of clothes from the bottom of the bag. Hopefully they would last. Claw had completely ruined the ones she had been wearing. _Claw… Shit. I really messed up again. Trying to buy a ship off a black-market mob dealer...I am an idiot. A stupid, reckless, blinded child. What is wrong with me? I want to sneak out of the city to get to Setsuna, and instead I drag our whole group into a huge fight. Is it too much to hope for that we didn't attract attention? I have to be somewhere friendly at least, right? Chisame was able to go as she pleased to see the others… I don't know where we are, and I screwed up. Big time. Why do I keep doing the wrong thing? I don't understand! That seemed like the best idea, yet… Damn it! Why can't I just get Setsuna back? Why does this have to happen? Why do I keep running into all these problems?_

_...Stop it._

_...I have to quit questioning why. It gets me nowhere. I just have to go from here. I screwed up, but I will still rescue Setsuna. Wait for me please Set-chan. Wait for me._

_I'm not going to mess up again._

She changed quickly, wondering what time it was. There was no window in the room and no clock… How much time had she managed to lose? The only bright spot in this whole debacle was that she was able to defeat Claw. She had needed a do-over, but she still managed to beat her.

Further ruminations were interrupted as the door to the room burst open. She only just resisted jumping in fright, but she wasn't able to stop her jaw from dropping open at the figure that strutted into the room.

"Theo-Princess Theodora!" Konoka exclaimed.

And indeed, the third princess of the Hellas Empire walked into the room virtually unchanged since their previous trip to the Magic World. Just a glance at her revealed that Theodora still sported the same full figure, preference for revealing clothes, and confident smile.

"Well if you want to call me that then I guess I'll just have to call you Lady Konoe to make it appropriate," Theodora said.

"No, no!" Konoka exclaimed. "Call me Konoka of course."

"As long I'm Theo to you then."

Konoka smiled in response. "I can do that. Do you know how long I've been out?"

"Seven hours, give or take," Theodora responded.

Konoka made a noise of distaste, but knew it could have been worse. "I take it this is your place?"

"Well sort of. This is the Hellas Empire consulate building in Megalomesembria," Theodora said, lazily waving a hand. "Here, do you have your things?"

Konoka held up her backpack and Yuunagi. "Yep! Everything I need."

"Follow me then. We'll talk as we go. The rest of your friends are waiting."

"Lead the way, please." Konoka couldn't keep down the bubble of hope in her voice. Somehow-just somehow-she had gotten very, very lucky. "And Theo? Thank you. I have a feeling I owe you a great debt."

The Hellas princess lead her out of the room and into a winding hallway. "You don't owe me anything Konoka, but if you want to feel better about it… Think of it as a diplomatic gesture from the Hellas Empire to the soon to be head of the Kanzai and Kantou."

"I hope it isn't too soon," Konoka said, the cheer leaving her voice. "I can't even seem to keep my own life sorted at the moment, much less run a magic association that will probably enter civil war."

Theodora frowned. "That isn't like the you I remember," she said bluntly.

"I know," Konoka answered quietly. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Negi told me everything. I was shocked to hear about Setsuna, but I can help."

"You've already helped enough by just giving us a place to rest," Konoka said as she skipped down a flight of stairs to keep up with Theodora's long strides. The princess seemed to be taking a back route as they had not run into anyone else yet.

"Perhaps. I will say that you were lucky that I am currently in town and was able to get to the old docks with my Hellas troops before Megalomesembria could snatch you up. You never would be getting out of the city if that was the case."

"I was afraid of that," Konoka replied, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth. "Is...is it bad?"

"Well, you busted up a black market ring, and it's caused quite a scandal because Claw-or Elin Yerdent Jawesque if you want to know her real name-has a lot of friends in high places and is quite a famous racer," Theodora said.

A punch of nausea suddenly hit her, settling into her stomach, and, unable to take it, Konoka rushed to ask the question, however terrified she was of the answer. "Is she-is Claw still alive?"

Theodora shot her a look and then quickly spoke. "Yes. It took them hours and the best spell-breakers alive to free her of your magic. She was half-dead when they got her out, but she'll live. I can say that her trial-if there even is one-is going to be a mess."

Konoka breathed a sigh of relief, and a weight she didn't even known was on her shoulders lifted.

"Frankly, though," Theodora continued, "the news about Claw is nothing compared to the media circus surrounding Ala Alba's sudden reappearance after nearly four years-in a backyard brawl in the capitol no less. Make no mistake, even if you do have some friends among them-Ricardo says hello by the way and wishes you luck-the Senate wants to get their hands on you. And if they do, some of them certainly would be sympathetic to your cause, but you won't be getting out of this city for quite some time."

"I was afraid of that...and showing up like we did only made things worse I imagine," Konoka said.

"Yes. That's why you're lucky I am here on business. It would be an act of war for any individual representing the Mesembrina Confederacy to step ground into this consulate without permission from me or another royal of Hellas, whether they be politician, statesman, solider, or civil servant. They know your here though. There was no way I could hide that little detail. And your group is going to have to answer in some way eventually. They do know how to find you in the Old World."

The sick feeling returned, albeit different than the one concerning Claw, as she thought about having to deal with the Senate. "I can't. Not until after I rescue Setsuna."

"I think your friends might have come up with a temporary solution. In the meantime, I'm going to lend you one of the Hellas Empire ships."

Konoka stared at Theodora, flabbergasted. "Are...are you sure?"

"Of course! Why not?" the princess smiled. "Don't worry, it even has an up-to-date map that includes the location of the crow demon's village."

"I…Really? It's too much." _Could my screwup worked out anymore perfectly? What did I do to deserve this?_

Theodora made a dismissive sound. "No it's not. Like I said, think of it as a diplomatic gesture if it makes you feel better. You've got quite a bit of political clout here in this world after all. More than you probably think. But know this: I'm doing this because I want to. And because your group of all people should be able to do whatever they want anyway-the Senate be damned," she scowled briefly before turning on a coy smile. "Besides, I'm a sucker for these love stories."

Konoka, her heart soaring, grinned. "I can't turn it down, you know. I just want to save Setsuna. This is the best thing that could have happened to us, and I can't believe it did considering my luck as of late."

"Everyone else is up to speed and waiting at the dock. Megalomesembria won't be able to stop you in a registered Hellas government vehicle so you'll be able to get out of the city no problem. You're lucky you woke up when you did by the way, otherwise we would have been hauling your unconscious body aboard with you none the wiser," Theodora said as they drew to a stop at a locked door. She murmured an incantation or password-Konoka wasn't exactly sure which it was or if it was a combination of both. Regardless, it did the trick and the door opened revealing a late evening sky and the Hellas consulate docks under it. Konoka immediately spotted her friends gathered near one of the ships. They called out to her, waving.

She responded with a vigorous wave of her own before turning to Theodora and stopping her with a hand at her elbow. "Thank you."

"Oh stop with the thanks. I'm happy to help," the Hellas princess grinned. Then she sobered, the corners of her mouth turning downward in a pensive frown. "Crow demons can be a nasty piece of work. They're very much caught up in their ways and traditions. Be careful."

"We will. Don't worry."

"You especially… This story is about you and Setsuna. Remember that. Last time it was Negi and his parents, but this time its you and I don't know how its going to end."

"I'll get her back, safe and sound," Konoka said confidently. She gripped Yuunagi extra hard.

"You stay safe and sound too," Theodora said seriously before cracking a smile. "I would hate for all my diplomatic gestures to be a waste."

Konoka laughed as they began walking to where the others waited. "Of course."

"Granted, you do have the best companions anyone could ask for."

"True," Konoka said, smiling at those companions as they drew level with them.

"Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed, clapping her on the back and looking no worse for the wear. "Glad to see you're up. Are you ready?"

"Yep! But before we go…" she took a deep breath, surveying the faces looking at her expectantly. Asuna, Negi (and Chamo), Ayaka, Kaede, Mana, Ku Fei, Kotarou, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Chachamaru, Chisame, Kazumi, Sayo. "I'm sorry for the mess I dragged us into. I put everyone into danger, and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to anyone of you."

"What are you talking about Konoka? We signed up for this trip! We're ready for a little excitement!" Haruna said.

The others added their assent. "It all worked out just fine," Yue said with a shrug.

"Still…I hope to make better choices in the future," Konoka said.

"You're worrying a lot more than normal," Asuna said. "Why don't you leave that to Negi here? He's pretty good at it."

"Asuna!" Negi protested as a number of the others giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever brat. Let's get going," Asuna said, pushing him toward the airship. It was a sleek sailfish model, complete with the ridged sail that would cut through the air.

"Yo, Konoka-neechan!" Kotarou announced, nudging Mana aside to get to her. The sniper glared at him and then wordlessly climbed aboard the ship. Kotarou continued, undaunted or perhaps unaware. "I don't know if princess-neesan said anything, but we're going to stay here and deal with all the people."

The "we" referred to Chachamaru, Kazumi and Sayo, and, of course, Kotarou himself. Konoka looked at them all, understanding what Theodora meant when she said her friends had come up with a temporary solution.

"If we stay here, we'll hopefully be able to keep the people entertained long enough to forget about you for a bit," Kazumi added. "And, we all figured out that we might be the best option. I'll be able to keep tabs on you guys and everything going on in the city with the Senate and the people. Plus, if anyone knows how to work the media, it's me."

"And me!" Sayo exclaimed, raising a tiny hand. "But I'm mostly going to run intelligence on the Senate now that they know we're here."

"If they can't have Negi, we'll at least be to give them Kotarou. He's probably the next famous among the people after Negi and Asuna anyway. I think its the puppy ears and tail," Kazumi said as Kotarou scowled at her.

"I am also going to stay to assist on this side of things. I am programmed for patience and for enduring long interrogations. Master thought such skills would be useful," Chachamaru said, bowing her head.

"Interrogations?" Konoka replied, suddenly worried. "What kind of interrogations? What are you going to have to do while we go on?"

"Don't worry, she just means long press conferences," Theodora assured her.

"Yeah," Kazumi added. "Chachamaru thinks she'd be able to handle it the best out of any of us, and I agree. She has all necessary information about us catalogued and can record conversations to boot. We just figured she would be best."

Chachamaru blushed slightly. "Forgive me for being unable to accompany you longer Konoka-san. I wish you luck rescuing Setsuna-san. I know it will work out fine. We will hold down any opposition here."

Konoka took the gynoid's hands. "Thank you Chachamaru! We won't be gone long. I hope none of you have to do anything unpleasant."

"It shouldn't be anything too bad, unless the Senate is being particularly difficult. The three of them should be enough to keep the public and the Senate happy for at least as long as it takes for you to get Setsuna. I'll keep them sheltered here to be sure," Theodora said. "It should just be state dinners, meet and greets, interviews, media appearances…" The Hellas princess stopped herself as she saw the group wilting the longer she continued. Clearing her throat she continued, "And I'm sure we'll find someone for Kotarou to fight too."

Kotarou noticeably brightened, his tail giving a wag of pleasure, and Konoka bit back a giggle. Instead, she met each of their eyes. "Thank you all so much! I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Just bring back Setsuna so I can cover your romance that crosses worlds. It'll be a huge hit at Mahora. Everyone loves to read about you two," Kazumi said, smirking in anticipation.

Konoka resisted a blush, thinking about the last time Kazumi wrote something about her and Setsuna in the school's gossip column. Needless to say, the reporter had to hide from Setsuna the rest of the week.

"Konoka, let's go!" Asuna called for her from the open hatch of the airship. As if to spur her forwards, the ship powered up, sending a sharp gust of wind around the dock.

Holding her hair back from her face with her free hand, Konoka shot one last grateful look at her friends. She murmured her thanks one more time to Theodora who merely grinned in response. "Good luck," the Hellas princess said.

Then Konoka bounded aboard the luxury airship, meeting Asuna at the entrance. "Alright! We're good!" her roommate yelled toward the cabin. The ship began to slowly rise into the air as Asuna triggered the sequence to close the door. Konoka kept watch as the opening drew shut and the figures below grew smaller and smaller within the gap between the closing doors of the airship. She still couldn't believe how lucky they were to have been picked up by Theodora or how lucky she was to have friends and companions willing to do anything to help her get Setsuna back.

Asuna wordlessly drew her farther into the airship, and Konoka swallowed thickly. _Thank you Theo._ "Asuna, if I ever complain about anything in my life again, will you please remind me of this moment and what people are willing to do for me."

"Nah, you're allowed to complain a little bit," Asuna said lightly. It was obvious that she was just as pleased with their situation as Konoka was. "Things worked out. Sometimes that just happens." She paused meeting Konoka's eyes. "It'll work out again. We're going to get her back."

"Yes," Konoka said nodding her head. "We are. By the way, who's driving?"

"Who do you think?" Asuna replied.

Before Konoka could answer, the ship stopped its slow ascent. There was a shudder as gears were changed, and then Konoka and Asuna, and anyone else who wasn't sitting yet, were knocked off their feet as the ship exploded into forward momentum. There was a mad cackle of laughter from the cockpit.

"Paru!" Asuna roared as best she could with a mouthful of hair in her way. "Paru! At least give us a warning! Paru! Haruna, slow down you suicidal idiot!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you all remember Theodora. Ricardo, who also helped trained Negi, is also a Senator and felt like I should at least give him a little shot out considering how often I brought up the Senate.

I hope you liked this chapter. I struggled with Konoka's character a bit so please let me know if you think I'm writing her too OoC.

All reviews, critiques, and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter, it is shorter than others. But it's the set-up for the final third of the story. As always, this has not been beta-read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

..._Chapter 9_...

* * *

Setsuna waited in the ruins of her prison cell. Fatigue had settled deep into her body, making each limb difficult to move, and her cuts and bruises stung and ached to match the red hot lines and purpling skin. Sleep would have been ideal, but frustration picked at her skin like an itchy wool sweater. Most of all, she was troubled by the nightmarish demons she had killed. And no, it was not because of their grotesque appearance or threat they posed on her life. And no, it was certainly not for killing them. Instead, a vicious, cyclic thought echoed in her head. Where did they come from? Why have they been attacking the village? Was it her fault? How could she have provoked those demons? But if it wasn't her, what was causing these attacks?

She had sent the little demon girl, Mirai, back to her aunt and uncle. She had been a little worried about doing so, mostly because of the chaos still rampant in the village immediately after the attack. There was no significant danger though—just fires and destruction and other crow demons desperately running through the village looking for loved ones—so Setsuna had sent Mirai on her way. The little demon had pled to stay, but it would be better for both of them if girl wasn't there whenever the rest of the crow demons came to check on her. Her family was no doubt worried too._ Family huh? Crows and their bloodlines… I would rather have never seen my blood-kin again. But they aren't all bad… just scared. They're individuals, like me or Konoka or anyone in the class._

It didn't take long for the crows to check up on her, and she was glad Mirai was gone when they did.

Her cousin Yana led the charge. Alongside her were five other demons. Setsuna recognized one of the Elders, a stocky, seemingly calm demon, but she had no name for him. The remaining four crow demons were no doubt some sort of guard-maybe they had even been apart of the group that initially captured her. Such a detail didn't particularly matter as it would be Yana and the Elder who no doubt held authority.

By the time her cousin crossed the line of charmed trees that helped maintain the security of the village prison, Setsuna could work out the scowl across Yana's face. The she-demon was also stained in blood, dark and dried over her clothes and skin. If those details weren't enough of an indicator as to how the early morning had treated Yana, the explosion of emotion that came with her arrival was.

"You fucking trash!" Yana howled as she stormed ahead of the group. Her voice was raspy and strained, and Setsuna caught the stench of death on her cousin as she harshly gripped the tattered remains of her once pristine white shirt. Setsuna was ill-prepared for such ferocity—her mind still processing the state of the crow-demons-and she was roughly thrown to the ground. Her wounds from the morning's fight flared bright and angry, and she suppressed a groan. Yana's aura menaced and she gnashed her teeth in blinding rage. "You fucking piece of trash! If it weren't for the Shaman's three days I would kill you now. And I don't give a damn about who'd see me spill your dirty blood!"

"Yana, control yourself!" the Elder barked as best as he could as the others caught up. From this close, he looked exhausted, his muscular frame barely held up straight, and he wasn't without his own injuries. "You assured me you could handle this calmly!"

This she-demon, so raw with emotion that gripped her in its unflinching hold, was the hot and fervent day to the cool and controlled night of the one who initially confronted her at Mahora. Unshed tears pooled in her cousin's eyes, and Setsuna nearly couldn't bear to look because of the pain displayed so clearly. Yana struggled to take a deep breath and finally managed. Her exhale returned a semblance of control.

"I apologize Elder Vasue," she said respectfully enough, backing off slightly. But then she caught Setsuna staring, and the pain and anger returned to her voice, though her control remained. "You should know, white wings, that my little cousin Daiwo, Eniha's second child, and also part of your blood, died this morning. Not that you give a damn. And Kuro…"

"Yana, Kuro will be fine. You of all people know he's strong," one of the other crow demons spoke up. She laid a sympathetic hand on Yana's shoulder.

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, Setsuna could see Yana gritting her teeth so tightly that it set her jaw quivering. Again, her cousin seemed torn between rage and tears. Either emotion would have been painful to witness. Setsuna bit back demands for an explanation and also an inherent need to apologize.

_Apologize? For what? What can I say to make it better if this is all my fault? And if it isn't?_

Everything was just… She didn't know… Comprehension of anything seemed so distant except for physical needs of water, a bath, and clean clothes. Her cousin, Daiwo, dead. She'd never knew him. And this Kuro...injured, maimed...comatose?

_Who is he? Yana's mate? What does it matter? It's just too much!_

_What the hell is going on? Is it me? Why can't I get any answers? I'm not just white wings. I want to know what's going on! Please..._

Setsuna, caught up in her racing thoughts, missed any further exchanges between the crows till she felt Elder Vasue's heavy stare resting on her. "We know you handled a few of our enemy, but you have earned no gratitude from anyone. We have lost many this morning, including Elder Jin, Elder Eniha's child, and many others...children, adults… Death has spared no one," he said wearily. "The Shaman has declared that all of this destruction lies at your feet, and we all know the curse of the white wings."

"Grandmother is becoming soft in her old age, giving you freedom from your cell," Yana spat. The scowl playing across her face was twisted by the unshed tears in her eyes.

"But Lady Aikena was perhaps pragmatic as, for whatever reason, you did save a few of our clan from your own curse," Vasue said grudgingly.

"You're still a murderer...a bane...a plague..." Yana said lowly, seething. She seemed to be searching for more insults, and really, though each word was a dagger, it only fazed her because they hit so close to Setsuna's long internal fears. Setsuna suddenly missed Evangeline of all people, and her creative tongue twisting insults that were once cruel, but now mostly humorous, much to the vampire's frustration. As it were though, each of Yana's insults pierced, and Setsuna winced, waiting for another curse to leave Yana's lips. Instead of insults, however, tears fell from her cousin's eyes to Setsuna's painful surprise. Setsuna knew how to deal with anger, but seeing another's soul in wrenching agony was uncomfortable at best. The situation was all the worse because Yana had been nothing but cruel to her, yet seeing the crow demon so human… "My Kuro may survive, and you might have saved the Shaman's granddaughter, but you can't bring back Daiwo, Izan, or any of the others that have died. Our village will have retribution for the deaths you have brought."

Elder Vasue nodded grimly in agreement and then waved the four other crow demons forward with a hand. "You are to remain in the cell, and at times, you will be watched, but following Lady Aikena's wishes we will not bind you like we did previously."

Setsuna hardly paid any mind to the guards that flanked her and guided her to one of the cells that was still intact. She was stunned. No, not by her treatment—that was to be expected—but by what Yana said about the Shaman's granddaughter. She processed the information, drawing connections as best as she could through her fatigue.

_Mirai is the Shaman's granddaughter? That ugly crow demon has a family? He's the one that 'officially' proclaimed my guilt. Okay...but Mirai's parents are dead and she lives with an aunt and uncle… So the Shaman has lost at least one child? What about others?_

_...is it possible there might be something here…?_

_No… No, I'm grasping at straws._

She grunted as she was tossed inside a cell, a sharp stab of pain reminding her of her injuries as she stumbled to retain her balance. She turned as the door slammed close behind her.

"Just two days left you vile bitch," Yana said viciously approaching the wooden bars of the cell, jabbing two fingers toward Setsuna. "Two days. And then the clan can live again. If that's not enough, I'll kill anyone who you ever dared to call 'friend.' Including that Old World mage of yours, the Konoe slut."

At that, all of her fatigue and frustration was zapped away. Setsuna lunged toward her cousin on primal instinct, with speed only she could manage, only knowing that Konoka's name had been tarnished and she would be the one to set the record straight. She saw Yana's eyes widen in alarm, and Setsuna felt a moment of smug satisfaction upon knowing that the she-demon backed down to her. She gripped the bars of the cell, wanting nothing more than to break free of its confines once again. "My friends have nothing to do with my curse. And don't you dare insult Konoka ojou-sama," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Insult?" Yana forcibly laughed, trying to recover ground from her yield to Setsuna as the other crow demons watched. Her voice rose into a hoarse yell "I speak nothing but the truth. What else but slut do you call a woman who lays with a filthy halfbreed beast? A beast who is a curse for all life. A beast who murderers a whole race."

"Explain it then!" Setsuna roared uninhibited. Rage stemmed from the naked intolerance and hate directed at her, but more from the dishonor and degradation of Konoka. Her knuckles were bloodless white from her grip on cell bars. "Explain it!"

"Explain what?" Yana replied.

"Where do they come from? Why are they so strong? How is it my fault?"

"Because it is!"

"I've never seem them before! I've never even dreamed such hellish monsters before! What does it have to do with me?"

"We don't know anything about them! We've tried! You have the fucking white wings! You tell us! Tell us Setsuna Sakurazaki!"

"Yana that's enough!" Elder Vasue snapped, releasing his own demonic energy to jump in between the rising auras of the two cousins. "Go," he said, pointing to Yana. "Go and see to Kuro and Eniha. You have better things to do then shout at such an impudent, unremorseful creature."

Yana held her glare long enough for Setsuna to wonder if her cousin was actually going to leave. Finally, she turned with a sneer and stormed away, drawing two of the other crow demons with her.

Vasue regarded Setsuna with a long, cold stare, and then, with a labored sigh, he gestured toward the remaining two crow demons. They approached the cell, one disdainful and the other stoic, and left her with a set of plain but clean clothes and a small water skin. Setsuna accepted them, doing little to hide her relief at the basic offerings. There was no point putting on an act. Nothing she did would change their opinion of her at this point if killing a number of those monsters didn't work.

"Two days until your execution. You will be watched sporadically." Elder Vasue said.

"Don't trust your wards anymore?" Setsuna said lowly. Inwardly she signed. There was nothing worse than not knowing when the enemy had its eye on you.

"A precaution," Vasue responded vaguely before turning and walking away. "And some observation."

Setsuna took a deep breath trying to calm the blood still boiling in her veins after her clash with Yana. That whole exchange was useless._ My fault? At least tell me what you know!_ Her mind screamed in frustration, which only channeled her anger further as her thoughts turned to Yana's awful words about Konoka. She stalked to the back of her cell, clenching her hands harshly into tight fists in an effort to hold back her rage. Her limbs shook, spelled by fatigue, frustration, and fury. Jaw clenched she punched her hand against the back wall of her prison. "I just want some damn answers!"

None were forthcoming.

* * *

Konoka peered out of the windows of the main cabin, looking at the lush world speeding below her cast in the deepening hues of pinks, purples and blues. She caught site of a flock of birds, large and graceful, gliding over the treetops below, no doubt searching for a place to call home for the night. Then the trees and birds were gone, replaced by a river, cutting through an open field, and leading toward a sizable town, glowing like a giant, flickering firefly in the twilight. She had to strain to see them in the darkening world, but she could make out tiny figures below hurrying along the path that lead to the town. Other things populated the road too-vehicles, carriages, pack animals. A range of technologies and life. A sliver of pride and warmth slid into her heart. _We saved this world, those people, almost four years ago… It's so beautiful…and so harsh… Setsuna, are you okay?_

They were gathered in the main cabin except for Haruna and Yue. Paru was still piloting the Hellas airship, thankfully with a bit more reserve than when they first took off. Yue was acting as the navigator and co-pilot, helping to guide Haruna through difficult patches of the ship's central control panel and plotting their way across the landscape to the crow demon village.

Reluctantly, Konoka turned her attention away from the world outside the window and back to her friends. They were talking in circles. Trying to make a plan when they really did not know what awaited them was quite difficult. _As far as I'm concerned, the plan is: one, get there; two, get Setsuna; three, get back home; four, make love to my girlfriend; and five, have plenty more sex._ She had a feeling she should probably keep the finer details of that plan to herself.

"...we don't need to go in there guns blazing like some crazy commando with a shit-ton of firearms blowing up everything in sight!" She caught the tail-end of Chisame's incredulous shout. The hacker, shifted slightly, shooting a glance at Mana, who lounged on a bench in one of the corners of the cabin and had yet to open her mouth. The hawk-eyed mercenary caught the glance and quirked up one intimidating eyebrow. Chisame sighed, "No offense of course, Mana."

Mana merely inclined her head as Asuna growled back at Chisame, "That's not what I'm saying!" Unlike the Asuna of old who would have yelled until she was purple in the face, this one took a deep breath, reigning in obvious frustration. Her next words were closer to neutral. "We just need to be ready for a fight is all."

"Oh." Chisame replied. She wilted momentarily, looking a little upset with herself at her outburst, but with a deft roll of her eyes, she was back to normal. "Well, why didn't you just say that."

"Because Asuna's strengths lie more in action, not words," Ayaka interrupted. Konoka bit back the smile that came with Ayaka tying too hard to be indifferent. It was clear the class president was defending Asuna.

Asuna, on the other hand… Konoka could feel her roommate's hackles rise from across the cabin. She sighed as Asuna seemed to interrupt Ayaka's statement as a personal attack. "Look Iincho, if you don't…" Sure enough, her roommate responded, near snarling, but just as quickly as it appeared, Asuna deflated, trailing off.

_Now this is interesting…_

Konoka almost couldn't stop the grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth this time. She only just held it back as Asuna stared at Ayaka; truly stared at the other girl, as if no one else was in the room. Ayaka stood there, her bottom lip nipped between her teeth, looking almost shyly at Asuna. In a perfect contradiction, her arms were still crossed and shoulders squared aggressively. Konoka held her breath, hoping no one interrupted the moment. Asuna swallowed thickly, opened her mouth to speak and…

"Alright guys! We're arriving in approximately fourteen hours!" Haruna shouted cheerily from the cockpit.

"Well, we're decided here I think!" Negi called back, straightening up in his chair and sending a questioning glance of his own toward Asuna in response to her behavior.

"Excellent, what's the plan?" Haruna responded.

"Don't have one! We'll see when we get there! Right Konoka?" Negi said, smiling.

"Yep!" she responded cheerily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Negi had picked up on her feelings on the matter of making a plan when they really had no idea of what awaited them at the crow demon's camp quite succinctly.

From her corner, Mana laughed, speaking for the first time since they tried to sort out a plan. "You certainly know how to rally the troops ojou-sama." There was nothing malicious in that statement, and Konoka let herself giggle along with it.

For the first time since Setsuna had been torn from her side, Konoka was in a good mood. Things were going right. They had the airship, she had her friends, Asuna and Ayaka had a moment, and she was getting to Setsuna as fast as possible.

_We'll be at the crow demon's village in no time..._

At that thought, a ball of nerves settled into her stomach.

* * *

Perhaps all of an hour had passed when Setsuna spotted the little crow demon edging closer to her cell. Setsuna had been biding her time watching the village hurry around in the mid-morning sun, cleaning up in the wake of the attack. She had been in an odd state of mind-part anxious, part resigned, and part just relieved to be left alone to rest. She mulled over Vasue's words that she was going to be watched sporadically and wondered if they true. She couldn't go anywhere, much less do anything outside of her cell-so what was the point? Maybe it was to see if anyone visited her. Maybe it was just supposed to keep her on her toes. Maybe they were watching her all the time anyway. Regardless, there had been nothing for her to do but wait and see if Mirai would show up again, and even if she did, Setsuna couldn't even be certain if there was anything to learn from the girl about her grandfather. But here she was, scurrying forward and carrying a small cloth bundle.

"I snuck you some food!" Mirai announced with an accomplished grin.

Setsuna approached the front of her cell, looking beyond the girl just to see if there was anyone watching. Seeing no one paying a bit of attention in their direction from her limited viewpoint, she provided a full smile for Mirai. "Thank you," she said, gently plucking the bundle from Mirai's hands.

She imagined the crows would have fed her...eventually...maybe, but her stomach growled at the weight of food in her hands. She quickly got into the bundle, revealing a few meatbuns, and ravenously began to eat.

Mirai was chattering away all the while. "...Aunt Pevara hugged me, but she was too busy trying to clean up to listen about how you killed all those monsters! And so was Uncle Jutsu! They just told me stay out of the way for a bit so I decided to come on back here."

Setsuna made an effort to finish swallowing her current bite of food before she jumped on the opportunity to talk about Mirai's bloodkin. "Do you have other family Mirai?" she asked, gently interrupting the girl.

"There's all my cousins! I have seven. All from Aunt Pevara and Uncle Jutsu!"

_Seven? Her aunt and uncle probably barely have time for her!_ "Any other aunts and uncles? Or what about grandparents?"

"No other aunts or uncles. Aunt Pevara was my mama's only sister. Granddad only had daddy. And my parents and grandma are gone." Mirai said all of this in a rather matter-of-fact way. The little demoness had told her before that her parents had gone away when she was young, and Setsuna couldn't help but wonder if Mirai had flashes of memories of her parents like she did herself.

"Do you remember much of your parents?" Setsuna asked softly. If she tried hard enough, squeezed her eyes tight enough, she thought she could picture her parents. She felt a kindred spirit in the little demon.

"A little," Mirai said shyly. "My daddy a little more so. He went away a little bit after mama. And grandma after him… The monsters kept coming."

_Have those monsters taken all her family?_ "You have a grandfather? Do you get along well with him?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah. He's sad all the time though and Aunt Pevara tells me I shouldn't bother him. He's the shaman so everyone always tells me he's busy."

"Sad? Why is he sad?" _Shame on you Setsuna...manipulating a child._

Mirai kicked a pebble on the ground absently. "When I do get to visit him, he always talks about daddy and grandma and sometimes mama too. And he's always so sad."

"He misses them," Setsuna said gently.

"Yeah..." Mirai said with an innocent frown. Then she looked at Setsuna with big, trusting eyes. "Granddad says they were amazing. He's told me all sorts of things about them! Do you want to hear something about my mama and daddy?"

"I'd be happy too." Setsuna said softly. _More than happy too... I am sorry Mirai. I mean what I say, but I need to know._

"Mama was our clan's person they sent to the big government in Ostia!"

"An ambassador?"

"Yep, an ambassador! Daddy went with her sometimes. They made sure everyone liked us!"

"That's neat," Setsuna grinned._ That's probably the best description of an ambassador's job I've ever heard._

"I know! One time, he told me that when mama didn't come back, he tried to fix everything. He's still trying to fix everything—that's what he says every time I see him. I think that means he'll go to Ostia! I want to go with him, and see everything!"

Mirai chattered on about her visions of Ostia, adorable in her excitement, but Setsuna's mind was racing. _Dead mother, father, and grandmother... The Shaman is sad...Well of course he's sad—losing family. Ostia though... I wonder if Mirai's parents were there when we were? Ostia. Fixing everything? Dead son, dead wife, dead daughter-in-law, I mean, he would want to fix everything. I'm just chasing excuses. It doesn't add up to anything._

Yet, as she stared distantly at Mirai and thought of the Shaman, she couldn't help but think that it did.

* * *

Sprawled out on one of the cabin's couches, Konoka sighed. She had barely managed to sleep on the airship; there was too much to think about and too much worry on her mind. And now with the sky starting to lighten through the windows, she didn't think she would manage anymore.

They had stopped and parked the airship in an empty field just after midnight. Even Haruna needed a break sometime. The girl in question was now stretched out on the next couch over from Konoka, limbs askew as she slept, snoring slightly. With her rambunctious friends asleep, the airship was quiet aside from heavily breathing.

Except... Konoka, stirred and turned, eyes seeking the source of the faint murmur her ears just barely picked up. There was Negi, lying on his back with Chamo draped across his chest. Haruna, still snoring away, with Yue and Nodoka platonically cuddled up together in one of the big lounge chairs next to her. Mana sat on the floor, her back on against the cabin wall, a pistol in her lap and her head bowed in sleep. Ku Fei was moving slightly, a dopey smile on her face as she dreamed in the chair she had chosen to rest in. Next to her, Chisame was sleeping neatly on another couch, appearing to hardly have moved at all. Finally, Konoka's eyes met Kaede's in the half-light.

The ninja was seated next to a window, long limbs folded into a meditative position. Kaede smiled, raising a single finger to her lips before quietly pointing toward the cockpit. As silently as possible-she thought Kaede would be proud—Konoka turned over so that she could see where the ninja was pointing.

Sitting on the couple of stairs that led up to the cockpit were Asuna and Ayaka. They were huddled together close, talking in hushed voices. And Konoka watched as Asuna gently took Ayaka's right hand into her own, drawing it close, and placed it over her heart.

Konoka felt her worry melt away for one moment, replaced by hearts, butterflies, and rainbows. She just managed to stifle a gasp of happiness, but couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across her face. _Finally!_

She turned back around, unwilling to intrude on her friends' privacy any longer, and met Kaede's grin with her own. The ninja nodded, and then turned her gaze back out the window. Konoka laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling and letting the low murmur of Asuna's and Ayaka's voices hold back her worry for the moment.

In just a few hours, they would be at the crow demon village and she would be back with Setsuna. There was no other option. She would be back with Setsuna.

* * *

The rest of day sped by. Setsuna wished it would slow. She had nothing to do but sit in her cell and take the scowls and glares distantly sent her way from the village after Mirai left. As the sky darkened, the crows brought her food. Night came fully, and she slept fitfully, only accompanied by hazy dreams.

When the sun rose the following morning, her stomach twisted into knots at the first real coherent thought that crossed her mind. _Only one day left... One more night, one more sunrise..._

But that thought went as quickly as it came, replaced by something stronger it. She could feel it, in the quiet of the morning. A resolute certainty deep within, and Setsuna knew that help was close. She turned to look at the sun, only hoping that they would be careful...that Konoka was careful.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter. As of now, Konoka and Setsuna's timelines have met up and are now running at the same time. Sorry, if this reads weird by the way. I know it skips around a bit more than what I normally do. Additionally, half of it was written last summer, a bit around Christmas, and the rest this past month.

Please let me know if you have any questions.

Anyway, even though it's more of a setup, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As always, this has not been beta-read so who knows what kind of mistakes you'll find in there.

I must also give credit to the Vetus Wordpress website for its encyclopedia of everything Negima that I used in reference to spells.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

* * *

**Illumine**

..._Chapter 10_…

* * *

It was exactly midday when she got her first sight of the crow demon village. They had just passed over the bustling town of Tharsis and were zipping above the tree-covered foothills. Konoka was thankful once again for Theodora's airship. With the included navigation, they didn't have to stop in Tharsis in order to track the exact location of the crow demon's home. Time was of the essence. She couldn't decide if she was imagining it or not, but since setting off not even an hour after catching Asuna and Ayaka together, she could feel Setsuna. It was faint like a whisper, but it was there.

From the distance, there wasn't much to see but the rolling, forested hills; however, she could just make out the tops of buildings and patchy clearings of a village nestled in the landscape. She placed a hand against the window and closed her eyes. _We made it. Hopefully it will be easy from here..._

"So Konoka, what's the verdict?" Haruna asked as she piloted the ship closer, slowing in speed. "Your lover is right there! Do we storm in for an epic confrontation or do we make a daring sneaky raid for your lady-love?" Despite only a few hours of sleep, the resident artist was just as chipper and manic as always.

Konoka bit her lip worriedly. "Do you think they've seen us yet?"

"We're still a good distance away and maintaining fairly high altitude," Yue said thoughtfully. "Too far for them to automatically conclude this airship is coming toward their village."

"Okay...um..." Konoka turned away from the cockpit and surveyed the cabin full of her friends. Her eyes landed on their resident ninja. "Kaede-chan, would you be willing to do a little reconnaissance—you know, tracking down Setsuna's location and possible guards, escape routes, and, um, stuff?"

"It will be done de gozaru." Kaede answered with a nod.

"Great! Thanks!" Konoka said, turning her attention back to Haruna and Yue. "Paru, find a decent clearing to land in that puts us a couple of kilometers out."

"No problem oh captain, my captain," Haruna said with a smirk. "In fact, I've already got one spotted."

As Haruna piloted the ship closer, lowering altitude and slowing speed, Konoka's mind raced. _Okay, okay... Okay, everything is going to be fine. Everything. I'm here. Setsuna is here and she'll be just fine. She has to be. Hopefully Kaede will be quick... Wait..._ Konoka narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of the rapidly flying mass approaching from the mountains to the west. _What is...? What is that!_

"Holy shit! Do you see that? Look!" Haruna exclaimed, mouth hanging open. "What is that?"

Konoka tore her sight away, momentarily, casting a glance behind her at the sudden clamor that arose in cabin. At Haruna's words, her friends had quickly pressed up against the windows, peeing out into the sky.

"What in the actual hell?" Asuna said, with more curiosity then bite.

"Are those...are they demons? They're so fast! They've nearly caught up to us!" Ayaka voiced, pressed up against Asuna's side.

"Let me see!" Chamo scrambled to the top of Negi's head in order to get a view.

"No way they're part of the crow demons," Negi said with conviction.

"Are they coming for us!" Chisame demanded, an edge to her voice.

Haruna shook her head. "They're not on course to intercept us," she said loudly for the benefit of their suddenly panicking friends. She ignored the sighs of relief, casting her gaze at Yue. "Yuecchi, ever seen anything like those things before?"

"No..." Yue's eyes were wide, as she murmured, standing up to look over Haruna's head. "Where are they... They're headed right for the village."

Konoka watched, eyes back on the dark mass in the sky that had taken shape into dozens of flying monsters...demons...or something. Her gut twisted as she watched the quickest of the monsters fall onto the village. There was silence for a moment across the airship, an eerie anticipation in which Konoka found herself clenching the back of Yue's chair.

Then fire bloomed from one of the buildings in a raging cloud, and a number of small, dark shapes darted over the tops of buildings and trees, clashing with the monsters in the sky. Konoka found herself looking for white wings.

"Konoka..." Yue said.

She shook her head slightly, feeling Yue's worried eyes on her. She took a breath, refocusing. "Right... Change of plans! Paru-chan, head straight for the village!" She said loudly enough for her friends in the cabin to hear.

"What's the game plan Konoka?" Negi asked. She could sense a bit of hesitance from him._ He still wants me in charge, but he's willing to accede to leader if I want him too. I think, anyway. Thanks Negi, but I can't. Not now, not even after my mistakes. I'll be leader of the Kanto and Kansai one day, and things aren't going to be easy then either. Even though this means so much more... I must... I will lead and save Setsuna. For her, and for myself._

Konoka met Negi's encouraging stare, a wry thought passing through her head. _So maybe I'm reading too much into one little gesture, but that's okay. My convictions are still the same._ "Those monsters look nasty. Fight them if you have too; they're the aggressors. The crow demons..." She took a breath. "I might severely—very severely—dislike them right now, but if push comes to shove, a little leverage from helping them can't hurt."

"You do know that in movies and TV, the uglier ones are usually the bad guys. I think that applies to the situation at hand." Chisame said. And then softly, to herself, "Hmm, yes, very meta."

"Yo Konoka! Do you just want me to park in the village?" Haruna yelled behind her.

"Ah, no. Um, slow down as much as possible though. Some of us are going to be jumping off. Paru, in all seriousness, you think you can handle a few of these monsters with this ship?" Konoka asked.

"Totally," Haruna said with finality. Konoka could just picture the determined grin on Haruna's face under the confident tone.

"A Hellas vessel such as this one usually comes with emergency firefighting abilities," Yue said from over Konoka's shoulder. "Chisame-san, I think this is your area of expertise..."

"What?" Chisame looked startled. Her eyes wide under her glasses.

"Go Chiu-chan!" Ku Fei added with a cheer. "Like a video-game aru!"

"Except this one I could actually, you know, freaking die. Or accidentally shoot a crow demon. Or one of you." Chisame said.

"You can do this Chisame-san," Negi said encouragingly. "Use your pactio to get into the ship's computer and it should be no problem for someone as talented as you."

Chisame's cheeks colored a light pink, but a scowl was painted across her mouth. "Don't tell me stuff I already know to do. I can handle it just fine even without my pactio. Hmph." She stomped on past Konoka and Yue, and ignored Haruna's jabbering in her ear as she took out her pactio. Negi just grinned after her.

"When she acts like that, I like to think that she's still fourteen aniki," Chamo added from atop of Negi's head.

"Oh go keep them company Chamo-kun. You know you want to anyway," Negi responded.

"Score!" Chamo smirked as he scrambled off his perch and into the cockpit. "Oh ladies..."

"Shut up ermine," Chisame drawled distractedly.

"If any of you want to stay on the ship, you are more than welcome to." Konoka said. She grimaced as she spared a glance out of one of the cabin windows, glimpsing the raging fight. They were rapidly approaching the village and she could feel the hum of the airship as Haruna slowed them down. She turned back to her friends, and all were watching her expectantly. "...What?" She asked, quizzically.

"It's cute how you try to spare us," Mana said dryly. The word cute had never sounded so indifferent.

"Come on Konoka," Asuna said with exasperation beside Ayaka. "We all want to save Setsuna too."

Konoka smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" Asuna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," Konoka confirmed with a nod.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Asuna roared before marching over to the ship's hatch.

Ayaka watched her go as the others dispersed to get ready, shaking her head with a wry smile. She caught Konoka's eyes, and shrugged her shoulders, "I think you two have been living together for far too long."

Konoka sidled up next to her. "Nonsense," she said lightly. "And don't worry, I'll make sure to knock before coming into the room, and you know, not just bust the door down to demand for Negi."

Ayaka colored. Konoka wasn't sure if it was at the thought of being caught in a compromising position with Asuna or from catching her and Setsuna before the birthday party. Maybe both.

"I've spotted a good jumping point at the outskirts of the village," Haruna shouted. "You guys ready? I'll engage the hover abilities so it should be pretty smooth landing. You know, no broken bones or anything!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Ku Fei cheered, only to tumble over along with everyone else as Haruna veered sharply to the left.

"Sorry!" Haruna shouted. "Monsters you know! Come on Chiu-chan! Shoot it!"

"Shut up perv! I'm trying!" Chisame shouted back. A stream of curse words poured out of her mouth that would have made even Chamo blush.

"Be ready everyone! Things are getting a little prickly!" Speaking of Chamo, the ermine managed to get the warning out above the curses from Chisame.

Negi was already back at the hatch and putting in the manual override as Konoka picked herself up off the floor. Konoka carefully made it over to him, stopping to pick up Yuunagi and securing it over her shoulder, as the ship rocked from Haruna's evasive piloting.

"Ready." Negi said as she stopped at his side.

"Go ahead and open it please Negi-kun," she said to him. "Paru! Give us a shout when we should go!"

The cabin was filled with noise of rushing air as soon as Negi kicked the hatch door open. Konoka gasped, jumping backwards as a dark form immediately zoomed by. Hands gripped her upper arms, steadying her.

"Easy Konoka," Asuna said.

"Thanks Asuna!" She smiled back at her roommate. Recovered, she gripped the frame with one hand and peered back out of the hatch, pushing chocolate air behind her ear. The village was in chaos, and Konoka took a deep breath to calm her raging heartbeat. Negi, gripping the other frame, was halfway leaning out into open air, magic at the tips of his fingers. With careful precision, he released Sagitta Magica. A firework show of numerous arrows of lights flew through the sky as Negi picked his targets in turn.

She braced herself as the airship shuddered, their speed noticeably slowing.

"Get ready!" Haruna shouted.

"Konoka," Asuna said from over her shoulder. Konoka half-turned in order to look at her roommate, hearing an edge of somberness. Asuna placed a hand on her shoulder, and spoke, looking dead into her eyes. "I'm sticking with you. We're going to get her."

Konoka nodded, and brought her free hand up to grip Asuna's. "Okay."

Asuna smiled, squeezed her hand, and let it go. Konoka watched with barely concealed fascination as her roommate's hand then found Ayaka's. She couldn't help but overhear the words that were meant to be for Ayaka alone. "Please, stay close to me..."

Konoka's vision darted to the regal class president who shyly bit her bottom-lip with all her attention on Asuna. She couldn't hear the singular word that crossed Ayaka's lips in a whisper, but she nevertheless knew it. "...Always."

Konoka smiled, and for a moment, all was at peace.

Then... "This is it!"

Konoka gulped. The ground still looked like it was rushing by, even if their speed was noticeably slower, and it looked quite a bit of a jump to the ground... But... _Setsuna_... "Let's go!"

She was in space for but a blink, and then she hit the ground. She rolled at the impact, distributing her weight and momentum, thankful once again for all that training she went through with the others. Her body still jarred, but it was manageable. Letting the force of her roll carry her back to her feet, she watched as her friends quickly followed, landing one by one in front of her. Negi, Kaede, Mana, and Ku Fei landed with nary a flinch, weapons already leveled and ready for onslaught. She watched Nodoka jump out, her hand gripped in Yue's who immediately cast a gust of wind at their feet to ease their landing. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Then finally Asuna with Ayaka firmly over her shoulder. Before Konoka could fully process that image, Asuna hit the ground teetering. Then she toppled forward. Ayaka's feet were deposited securely, leaving her standing and Asuna crumpled on the ground next to her.

Even at the distance and over the destruction, she could hear Ayaka yelling. "I don't feel any sympathy for you! You ever try to throw me over your shoulder again and I will punch you into next week!"

_Good thing to know that they'll never change._

The airship was gone, the Haruna, Chisame, and Chamo team already engaging in a fight with the monsters. She eyed all of her friends in front of her, waiting, looking, ready to fight (except for Asuna who was only just now picking herself up off the ground) and her heartbeat thudded in her chest.

The world paused.

She felt her, alive and waiting. She felt her own magic respond intuitively at the presence of her minsitra, cackling and flaring under her skin. And she felt her own heart break, feeling all at once the suffering, confusion, and the determination of her ministra, her lover, her everything. She responded without a thought, sending out a pulse of magic to soothe the pain and to tell her, tell Setsuna, that she was here.

Then the world was moving again. She adjusted Yuunagi and sprinted forward. She had to see her. She passed Negi and Ku Fei, and felt their shift in attention as the hair rose on the back of her neck. Ku Fei roared and Shinchintetsu Jizaikon exploded in her hands into massive staff that battered against the creature that tried to spring its chance onto her open back.

Just like that, the world shifted for Konoka again, but this time it was like a punch in the gut at the realization that they were in the middle of a battlefield. It was horrible and terrifying. _And ten times worse on the ground then it was in the airship._

Homes torn apart, fires raged in pockets, mangled bodies, and desperate crow demons assaulted her vision while screams of pain mixed with curses of triumph and anguish filled her ears.

Ku Fei had been drawn into a fight with the monster that she had just struck, and the resounding impact of Shinchintetsu Jizaikon had drawn more attention. Monsters that had been circling the village looking for prey or anything to destroy were zeroing in upon Ku Fei's explosion of Ki.

"Go on ojou-sama..." Mana said, brushing by Konoka. "That stupid ninja and I well help Ku Fei. Let's go Nagase."

"Already gone de gozaru," Kaede said as she zoomed past, giant shuriken in hand and Caerulum Tonus streaming from her shoulders.

Mana scoffed, watching Kaede bound upwards, meeting a large, scarred bear-like creature before leveling an assault rifle. Then Konoka was moving again, sprinting to where she knew Setsuna was waiting. Her remaining friends, Asuna, Ayaka, Yue, Nodoka, and Negi, followed without question.

Once again, Konoka was thankful for all of their training the past few years. She could run without worrying about being winded. This was a bit more than running though. It was a sprint through a war zone, and Konoka's stomach clenched in pain with every injured or dead crow demon that she saw out of the corner of her eyes. As much as she wanted to see Setsuna, and even with the knowledge that the crows had taken her ministra in the first place, she still felt the urge to heal. They were victims here, and she steeled herself to ignore the sounds of a crying child and the moans of pain.

She sprinted on, dodging around burning buildings, debris, and avoiding fights as best as possible. She felt Setsuna growing closer and closer. Her heart burned with need for her ministra more than anything. She pushed her legs to move faster, moving along the edge of an open space in the middle of the village toward the biggest building she had seen yet in the community.

She turned its corner, quickly skidding to a halt and gagged. A monster, a rather large one, was clenching a crow demon in a gnarled fist. The crow demon was more blood and broken bones than an actual body, but worst of all was the demon's head. It tilted grotesquely sideways, halfway severed. Yellow slitted-eyes turned toward her and the monster huffed, steam billowing out from under its nostrils. It casually tossed the mangled body of the crow demon against the building where it impacted and slid to the ground, leaving a bloody smear.

Konoka took a shuddering breath and readied herself for an attack, only for Negi to blaze by her, his entire form glowing.

_He's angry_... Konoka thought as Negi plowed into the monster with the type of righteous power that only he could possess.

"Go on Konoka-san!" Negi yelled as the monster struck back and he dodged the blast of fire that issued from the creature's mouth. "I'll handle this and catch up with you soon!"

"Let's go Konoka!" Asuna said, grabbing Konoka by the elbow and pulling her along. "You know Negi can handle it!"

And they were moving again. Konoka allowed herself to glance over her shoulder as they pulled away. Negi was already fully sucked into his own private battle, having immediately drawn the attention of a number of other monsters that were unengaged in fights in the area. _He'll be fine... He's _Negi_. He'll be fine._

She pushed onward, ignoring the sounds of battle all around and only vaguely aware of Asuna and Ayaka at her side and Yue and Nodoka just behind. Setsuna was so close. And then, just like that, she was there.

White wings and lean form were hidden behind wooden bars, but she was there. Konoka gave a cry of excitement and relief. _Set-chan, Set-chan! It'll all be fine now!_ Her heart raced in her chest and tears pooled in her eyes. She dashed forward, out of the cover of the village buildings and into the open space leading to the cells, only barely hearing the call of warning from Yue. But that didn't matter now. Not when the pull to Setsuna felt so tangible. Not when she was moments away from being able to touch her again. Not when she was so close.

And closer still, so that Konoka could see her ministra's eyes, dark and longing and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was nearly at the grove of trees now. _Just a moment longer and I can touch her again and everything will be alright._ "Setsuna!" She couldn't help the joyous cry.

Setsuna responded with what could only be the most agonized, relieved smile. Konoka's soul wrenched, and she struggled to breathe. She was close enough to see the glittery reflection in her ministra's eyes to know Setsuna had her own tears to shed. Konoka reached out, intent on taking the final two steps to meet Setsuna, when her ministra's eyes widened in panic.

The facial cue was enough. Konoka was already dodging to the side as Setsuna opened her mouth to give a warning. "Konoka!"

The monster crashed into the ground, digging dirty clawed hands into the soil where she had just been. Part of Konoka just wanted to scream in frustration. Thankfully, most of her was concentrated on the sudden, very pressing threat to her life.

She whirled, jumping backwards for a bit of distance as the monster's dragonfly wings buzzed. The monster was large. She wasn't sure how those flimsy wings managed to pick up its body mass. Nevertheless, the creature was soon grotesquely hovering in midair, eyeing her, its prey. _I'm not the prey here. No longer and never again. Evangeline, Claw, whatever may stand in my way_... Konoka could nearly feel a snarl forming on her lips. It felt foreign and unusual, but right for her current sentiments. _I'll fight every single one of them for her._

"Konoka! Run! Please!" Setsuna's voice hit her ears. The note of desperation was sobering to her savage thoughts—thoughts that were the product of the days of worry, desperation, and fear.

_I hate violence. I do. I'd rather heal than hurt any day... But I'll fight for her. I'll always fight for her._ She said her activation words with as much calm as she could muster. "Lux Ala Lumen Ensis." Her magic churned within, ready for use.

The monster roared, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It buzzed forward, taking the offensive, jaws opened wide to display uneven, rotting teeth. A thought flitted across her mind—_ground it! Take out it's wings!_ She quickly dipped into her magic, shaping it for Flagrantia Rubicans. A spark of flame flickered around her as her magic responded. She wanted something bigger than Sagitta Magica to be sure. She only hoped it wasn't immune to fire. The monster was quickly approaching, but she was ready.

Until she noticed smokey darkness pooling in the creature's open mouth. Before she could think on it any further, the dark energy exploded forward, for her. Panicked, she stifled Flagrantia Rubicans—_Later_—And let her magic instinctively guide her to calling on Vente. Wind exploded at her feet, pushing her back and out of the way of the energy that left a small crater in the ground on impact.

The creature unleashed another blast, and again, she let Vente carry her a short distance away. She reached for the Flagrantia Rubicans as soon as she cast Vente, shouting the key word for the release of a delayed spell. "Emittan!"

Fire raged forward. She could feel the heat reflecting back, but for her it was just a warm lick against her skin. The flames consumed, eating the air and the monster in turn. It flickered harmlessly off the exoskeleton of the creature, but her true target, the thin membrane of the wings were caught by the fire. The creature howled as he landed roughly on the ground, but looked ready to attack again. Konoka was ready though, seizing the power for the high ancient spell. The Greek words were difficult to pronounce, even more so than the typical Latin spells that she had more practice with, but she managed. She was much more practiced in capture spells than blank destruction ones. "Melan Kai Sphairikon Desmoterion!"

The creature buckled under the sudden weight of the earth spell. It thrashed violently, trying to escape, but the shrinking sphere closed in on the monster before it could free itself. Konoka breathed a sigh of relief, only just now realizing that she was trembling.

She turned toward Setsuna, heart-thudding in her chest. Their eyes connected and she gave a shaky breath, taking one, two, three steps toward her ministra.

A familiar battle-cry rang in her ears. She whirled back around just in time to see Asuna plunge downward with Ensis Exorcizans, carving into the neck of the bound monster. Konoka turned her eyes away from the gruesome sight, her stomach clenching unappreciatively at the carnage. She caught Ayaka, Yue, and Nodoka skid through the grove of trees, catching up.

"Sorry Konoka! There were monsters everywhere when you ran and..." Asuna began explaining, but the pounding in Konoka's ears quickly became the only thing she could hear. She didn't realize she was moving until she was in front Setsuna's cell.

She gripped Setsuna's hand through the bars, feeling the old scars and the fresh cuts. But it was warm and alive, and Konoka fell to her knees and cried. She kept Setsuna's hand gripped between her two and pressed against her forehead.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna said soothingly. "Kono-chan, it's okay. I'm okay."

"No!" she choked. "No you're not..." Setsuna was covered in bruises and angry red cuts. And her beautiful wings... They were in terrible condition. One hung limply, completely useless, and the feathers for both were all bent and twisted out of shape. The physical injuries weren't the worst of it though. It was the mental torment of her ministra that stuck Konoka the hardest.

"Kono-chan, please... it'll all be okay now."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I"m sorry it took me so long!"

"No! You're here now, Konoka. I can't imagine what you had to go through to get here."

At that, Konoka sobbed ever harder. _Setsuna, whatever I've gone through can't be anything compared to you._

Setsuna's hand squeezed hers, "Konoka, look at me."

In another time or place, Setsuna would have not known what to do with her crying partner. But Setsuna's emotional maturity toward her relationship with Konoka had grown, and it had been many months since her ministra had failed to comfort her when she was upset. So with Setsuna's soothing voice echoing in her ears, she looked up.

"Look at you," Setsuna said with small smile and warm eyes, "you were amazing defeating that monster."

Konoka half-laughed, half-sobbed at the sudden realization of the absurdity of what she's done since Setsuna had been taken. A self-effacing smile graced her features, and she choked back the remainder of her tears. "That was nothing. You should have seen me take on Evangeline."

Setsuna's smile immediately dropped, her eyes narrowed. "Evangeline made you fight her?" she demanded. Her wings fluttered opened wide in what Konoka could only classify as a display of natural aggression, and a grimace crossed her face.

The grimace jumped Konoka into action and she stood up, magic at her fingertips. "Oh! Hold still Set-chan..." The healing spell quickly fled forward as natural as breathing, renewing life and vigor into her ministra.

Setsuna sighed in pleasure and extended her wings their full span. Konoka still held her hand, afraid to let go, afraid Setsuna would vanish if she did. Her ministra took advantage of that, gently pulling one of Konoka's hands through the cell bars. She only just then noticed how narrow the bars were, the skin of her arm skimming against the thankfully smooth wood. She felt a soft warmth as Setsuna placed a kiss against her palm. "Thank you..." Setsuna whispered, her gaze downwards. Her ministra lifted her eyes meeting her stare, and Konoka felt "Thank you," she said again, then meeting Konoka's eyes.

That "thank you" was meant for more than just the healing. That "thank you" meant so much more than mere words could convey. Konoka could only nod her head and swallow her tears. "I love you Setsuna...so much."

"I love you too." Setsuna whispered in reply.

"Let's get you out of here." Konoka said, pulling on the strength that got her to the village in the first place.

"It won't be so easy..." Setsuna said.

"That's why I brought help," Konoka answered. She turned to look at Asuna, Ayaka, Yue, and Nodoka. All four were caught somewhere between trying to look like they weren't paying attention to her reunion with Setsuna and actually trying to keep some sort of look out.

"Everyone, thank—" Setsuna began, bowing her head.

"Ah be quiet Setsuna. We sure don't need your thanks," Asuna said grinning broadly. She strode over, Ensis Exorcizans propped casually against her shoulder, and took stance next to Konoka. "You've done enough favors for me that I think I can do this little one for you."

Setsuna lifted her eyes and allowed a smirk to grace her lips. "Deal."

Asuna's grin dropped into a watery smile and she reached forward. Setsuna met her halfway, and they clasped hands tightly through the cell bars. "I'm glad you're okay you lug." Asuna said heavily as she obviously tried to hold back tears.

"We've all been so worried," Nodoka added, appearing on the other side of Konoka. She didn't bother trying to hide her emotion. Ayaka nodded her head in agreement, her eyes wide and shining with emotion. Konoka had no doubt that their class president was happy to see Setsuna safe, but she also figured some of that emotion resulted from the show of Asuna's palatable relief at seeing one of her closest friends safe. _After all, I'm happy when Setsuna is happy even if it has nothing to do with me._

"We'll get you out of here." Ayaka announced. Whatever authority her voice and stance conveyed was minimized by her discreetly wiping at one of her eyes.

Yue, who had otherwise been silent, offered Setsuna a rare smile. "Let's get to work on it. Adeat!" The book from Orbis Sensualium Pictus appeared in her hands. She opened the book to the middle and began to finger through material. "From what I can tell, the charms are keeping each of the cells standing and strong. I'm sure there is something in here on crow demon magic..." She murmured softly, already lost in thought.

"Yes," Setsuna confirmed slowly. "Take one of the charms off of my cell and I should be able to get out. But," she grimaced, "it won't do much good for me to just physically get out of here." She gestured with her arms open, indicating her prison.

"Set-chan," Konoka frowned, her heart skipping, "what do you mean?"

"It's..." Setsuna started, but her words seemed caught in her throat. She gripped a prison bar in each hand and hung her head. Battle raged on in the village, but in the little grove of trees at the prison cell all was quiet.

"Setsuna..." Konoka said gently.

"God, it's just all a mess!" Her ministra exclaimed, tearing herself away from the front of her prison cell so that all she could see was the back of her beautiful white wings. "Konoka, I don't know what to believe."

Konoka's heart broke all over again—raw and open for the whole word to see. She took a steadying breath. "Believe in me, believe in our friends, believe in us. Tell me Setsuna. Tell me what you know."

"It's both nothing and an awful lot at the same time," Setsuna replied, her wings drooping.

"Setsuna-san, if I may...?" Yue prompted, tucking her artifact under her arm. She spoke Setsuna's name, but her eyes cut directly to Konoka, questioning—seeking permission. Konoka nodded her head and Yue continued, "Negi, Kaede-san, Mana-san, and Ku Fei are currently fighting the monsters as are Paru-chan and Chisame-san in the airship we used to get here. They are representing us in this fight. If you could brief the five of us on everything you know currently, it'll allow us to act as needed as soon as possible. I imagine you being in this cell is not something that is going to last forever."

Yue's words rang true. Konoka knew it and Setsuna did too, judging by the deep breath she took.

"Set-chan, it's your turn to look at me," Konoka said softly. "I know it may hurt and it's probably difficult, but I need you to be honest and tell us what's going on."

"Right," Setsuna said, turning around. She brought a hand up to her face, brushing her hair back. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid right now. It's just... it's been a difficult couple of days."

"Damn right you're being stupid!" Asuna growled.

"Asuna!" Ayaka scolded.

Asuna put a hand up toward Ayaka's general direction. Konoka watched, amused, as Ayaka's facial expression changed from furious to near swooning as Asuna continued talking. "We've had quite the time getting here. You've made Konoka near worry herself sick and work her butt off to get to you. We're going to bust you out of here. And I can't imagine what you've been through these past few days. I know you Setsuna, you're one of my best friends, and I can't imagine what these crows have done to you up here." She pointed toward her temple. "Just stay strong for a little longer and we'll fix everything and you can go back to being the badass you are."

Konoka wanted to burst into tears again. She and Setsuna were so lucky to have Asuna as their friend.

Setsuna chuckled slightly, smiling, "I can always trust you to tell me like it is Asuna."

"What can I say, I'm here to keep you and your girlfriend honest," Asuna said.

"Thanks for that," Setsuna said, turning her gaze to look at Konoka. Her eyes immediately widened in panic and she jumped to the front bars of her cell. A hand reached forward, snaking past the bars to touch Konoka's cheek. "Konoka, you're crying!"

"I'm sorry," Konoka hiccup. She took a couple of deep breaths, regaining enough control to speak coherently. She leant into Setsuna's hand. "It's been an emotional few days. And you and Asuna and Ayaka—" She vaguely heard Ayaka mutter an incredulous "me?" behind her. "—have been so silly."

Silly was a very small and probably inaccurate term for the complicated actions and behavior of the three mentioned girls, but it was the only one that immediately come to mind.

"I know," Setsuna said comforting. She pulled back, taking in all five of them gathered outside her cell. "I don't think the immediate thing to do is to bust me out of this cell. Let me get through everything, and we can figure out what to do together. Nodoka?"

"Yes?" Nodoka answered politely, but looking curious.

"Feel free to read along in your artifact. I'm afraid I won't be able to properly convey everything. Some of it is a bit of a haze."

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I've been waiting to write the reunion scene forever. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading!

-Yavapai


End file.
